Anything Can Happen
by DarkAngel620
Summary: In a world where vampires, weres, shifters, and even fairies are real, who’s know what else there is? 10 years ago Arella came here to excape her childhood. What happens when she gets caught in between the FOTS and those they hate the most? Godric/OC...
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: ****This is my first fan fiction so please feel free to give me any and all feedback. It will help me write and see what I might need to fix. So please bear with me. THANKS!**

**SUMMERY:**** In a world where things like vampires, weres, shifters, and even fairies are real, who's to say there's no such thing as different dimensions and alternate universes? 10 years ago Arella came from such a place to our own version of Earth. But what happens when she gets caught in between the FOTS and those they hate the most? When she meets a certain vampire? And will her unexpected presence even change the mind of a certain somebody who's already set on ending it all?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own ANYTHING except my OC and of course the few changes here and there. EVERYTHING else goes to the TV series by Allan Ball and books by ****Charlaine Harris.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Prologue**

I stood up and looked around for the first time after I'd just been dumped here. It was pretty dark. Luckily, my eye sight was better that the average person, allowing me to see almost perfectly. It wasn't better than a vampire's, from what I've heard, but it was still a lot better than a humans. In fact, I was able to see the shelves stocked with random chips, soda, water, and even a couple of board games over on the opposite side of the room.

"What kind of church keeps junk food and board games in a basement?" I slightly mumbled to myself. Just then, I turned to find a crappy man made cage about as big as a small room. It had a small shelf on the far side and uncomfortable looking cot in the corner. "This place just keeps getting weirder by the second." I said to myself.

"Who are you?"I heard somebody say, no doubt hearing the emphasis and curiosity on 'you'. I looked up only to come face to face with a guy who looked around my age standing in front of the cot. I was about to open my mouth to respond when he appeared right in front of me. Vampire.

"What are you doing here?" he said. And again I heard the curiosity in his voice. I, however, was lost in my own questions. _What the hell is going on here? And why am I here too?_


	2. 1 Remember

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own ANYTHING except my OC and of course the few changes here and there. EVERYTHING else goes to the TV series by Allan Ball and books by ****Charlaine Harris.**

**ENJOY **

* * *

"Once upon a time, in a place far far away, there lived a little girl. She was very smart and very pretty. In fact, even at a young age she was the envy of many. And everybody among her village knew who she was. But even though her family tried very hard to give her all they could, they were poor, very poor."

"What did the parents want to give the little girl, Uncle?" She had learned a few years ago that it was very rude to interrupt, but she just couldn't help herself this time. So, sitting in her bed and ready to sleep, she asked away. "Was it something special?"

The older man sitting by her side couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her curious outbursts. "Yes my little one. They wanted to give their only daughter something special. But like I said, they were very poor. She was told she had to learn to be patient in order to get what she wanted. Her parents, however, were now starting to get worried. You see their daughter wasn't so 'little' anymore. She was growing into a young woman. And soon she would be old enough to be married off to one of the young men. The girl, however, never really seemed to pay attention to that fact. As she had grown, over the years so had her beauty. She had long, golden locks and eyes as blue as the sky on a crystal clear day. But most importantly to her, she never went without. She always got what she wanted. Every one even seemed to be happy to give it to her most of the time. But one day…"

"What happened?" interrupted to the child yet again. Having noticed her mistake she quickly and shyly averted her gaze while mumbling barely high enough to be heard, "I'm so, Uncle."

"That's alright," he said smiling down at his niece. "Now where was I? Oh, yes…But one day, right after the girl had turned 16, she wondered out in the woods while picking some fruit. Just then a young man came passing by with a small group. They all at once, obviously, thought she was beautiful. But the young man didn't just want to admire her from afar. He wanted her all for himself." At this he took a chance to glance for any reaction. And sure enough, she was staring wide eyed at her uncle. "He told the other men of his plan to catch and take her. And before she knew it, she found herself being pulled backwards with a hand clasped over her mouth. She tried screaming for help, only to have the muffled sounds fall on deaf ears. Too soon was it that she was being hauled away. The last thing she saw was her house behind the tall trees. Smoke was rising from the chimney, and her mother's silhouette through the window that was hurrying to prepare their dinner. The dinner she was supposed to be having too. Except now, she never would. And right before she was pulled farther away, she started crying to herself. She realized that everything she ever had and everything she never appreciated was taken away from her never to be seen again."

A couple of minutes passed in silence until she decided to break it.

"Is that it?" asked the little girl beside him.

"What do you mean?" he responded.

"I- I just don't get it, Uncle. Everything was going so well for her and then it just changed." At this the child started shaking her head back and forth slowly. "Why say that? Why did you tell me a story that ended like that?" she asked in confusion.

However, she wasn't expecting the serious tone that came when her uncle did answer her. "It's because it's part of life. You can't always plan things out. You can't always be certain things will stay how you wish them to stay. Sometimes things in life change out of nowhere and we are left to pick up the pieces and put back what's left. We must learn to adjust, move on, and change whatever is necessary in order to survive. Not just believe that everything will go as we wish it to be."

Now she really didn't like where this was going. She might only be 5 but she wasn't stupid. Right now, she was getting the feeling that something was seriously amiss and she didn't like it. "Why are you telling me this, Uncle? Is something wrong?"

He leaned in close enough to only use a whisper while looking her in the eyes and said, "Sometimes people aren't how they appear and life changes much faster then we think. Do you understand?" She was at a loss for words but gave him a slight nod nonetheless. _What could he be talking about? Is something bad going to happen around here?_ She was pulled out from her thoughts at the sound of his voice one more. Except this time, he was more like his usual self, playful. "Now its fairly late young lady. It's time to sleep for the night. After all, you're going to have a big day tomorrow." he said smiling. He leaned in, gave her a loving kiss on her forehead, and headed for the door.

"Good night, Uncle."

"Good night, my little one" he said giving her one last smile before leaving the room.

That night she found herself falling asleep will replaying the story over and over in her head before giving in to the waiting slumber.

THE NEXT MORNIG

I found myself waking to the birds singing their song outside of my room. It wasn't something that I got to hear often and found that I really liked it. However, that wasn't the only thing I like about today. Today was my 6th birthday, and it was tradition to have a big celebration. It was the mark of my leaving childhood and getting ready to grow into my teen years. But it also, and most importantly, marked my growing closer to position as the princess of Argon. And although I felt I should be nervous, I found I was very excited to get on with the day. After all, who knew what would happen today.

I walked outside, only to be greeted at once by June, my personal caretaker from the many servants around.

"Good morning, Princess Arella. You had a good rest I'm guessing?"

"Yes. I did actually. Thank you." As I turned to look at her for the first time today, I noticed that she a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. _She knew me so well and I just couldn't help but smiling back. _

In fact, I almost considered her my mother from the time I'd spent with her in my short life. She was dressed in simple looking clothing yet made from anything and everything better than those of simple slaves in town. She had tan skin, dark brown hair that almost looked black, and very standard physical features. Not to mention a stern voice that made you pay attention to her whether you'd like to or not. However, what was inside was very different. She would always listen when I needed to speak. Not just as her princess but as a child. She took good care of me when I was left alone, which would happen very often sometimes. And she showed me all the love and affection I most of the time wished my own mother would give.

"What is there to do this morning?" I asked as we walked down the hall from my room.

She looked down at me and smiled a full smile this time. "Well isn't somebody in a hurry this morning?" I couldn't help it. I smiled wider. "Well after we get washed and clean, there are a few things to be done before attending your party this evening. Most of which your parents have asked for personally."

I sighed. "I guess we better get started then." I hated actually having to do such things. My parents already knew this, yet they insisted that EVERYBODY had to do some sometime. At least this afternoon would be much better and completely worth it.

AFTER THE CELEBRATION

I still couldn't believe how amazing it had all been. I was right for being excited after all. The on strange thing that happened was that my mother wouldn't even look my way while my father kept looking at me with almost a creepy smile. The kind that somebody usually had when somebody knew something bad was about to happen but was almost impatient to see it happen already.

Just then, I saw my mother rushing by from the corner of my eye. _Where was she going? I had thought she said he had gone to rest early. Maybe I was wrong._

"Arella!"

I turned just in time to see June turning onto this hall smiling. "I knew I'd you somewhere. Come. We best be settling you down for bed."

"But I was just about to…" I said turning in the direction I'd see my mother go except there was no one there. _Where did she go?_

"What are you looking at?" she said looking the same way. She must have thought I was losing it by the look on her face. "Hmph…well come on. Let's go."

I, reluctantly, turned and followed her as she led the way. She soon started talking about some old story, and like always, I ignored her while somewhat looking attentive. Just then I saw my mother walking on the small balcony up ahead. I looked to see if June was paying me any close attention. She wasn't. I quietly ran off and took the short cut to make sure I wouldn't miss her.

"Mother!" I called out as soon as I reached the balcony step. She was just about to turn into the hallway when she heard me and stopped. When she didn't turn and face though, I grew worried. "Mother, didn't you see me before?" But still I got no reply. "Mother?" I said slightly tugging on her robes.

That's when she turned to me. Her eyes were red rimmed and blood shot from crying. She even looked very pale. What scared me the most, however, was the look of complete fear that radiated off her.

"What happened?" I said, my voice almost shaking.

She knelt down to my level and, finally, spoke. "I thought you had gone for the night. You shouldn't be here."

"But mother, what's wrong…"

"Listen to me." she interrupted. "Go to your room and sleep. Do not leave for anything, no matter what. Do you understand?"

I nodded. My eyes filled to the brim with tears. _What is she talking about? Why does it sound like she's saying goodbye? What is going on?_ She must have seen the tears threatening to fall because she swiftly brought me into a warm embrace. Then she stopped us and stroked my cheeks taking the tears with her.

"Please don't cry. I love you. I've always loved you. I'm just sorry I never showed it much. I want you to know I'm only doing what I am because I love you." After that she got up, offered me a small smile, and left.

I was so confused. I stood there for a while, alone, until I remembered June was probably worried and mad at my disappearance. When I finally got to my room, I found out I was right. She was sitting in a chair on the opposite side tapping her foot impatiently. Once she heard my footsteps though, she quickly stood up and almost came charging at me, but stopped upon seeing my face.

"What happened?" she asked. Her voice was laced with so much concern that it almost made me break down as it brought back what my mother had just said.

"Nothing." I said as I walked to my changing room. Once I was done and ready to sleep, I went back out. "I just wish to sleep is all. It seems I had a bigger day than I thought."

She started to say something but I didn't pay attention. I didn't care. I walked passed her and climbed into my bed. I turned my back to her and just lay there, waiting for her to finally leave me alone. I must have been laying there for hours because when I finally turned around the light outside my door was no more. They were only turned off after midnight.

"I guess I'd better be getting some rest anyways" I quietly said to myself. Just then, I heard some noises. They were pretty muffled but it almost sounded like somebody was being chased around. "Hmm, maybe somebody is just running a late errand for my father? Oh well." I was just shutting my eyes when there was a loud crash, as well as the sound of a couple of things breaking. _That's it. What's going on out there?_

I got out of bed, quickly put on my robe and sandals, and headed into the hall as quietly as I possibly could. _I really hope I don't get caught up so late. _I started to slow down when I got to the first corner. Once I checked no one was there, I turned and notice that there was a broken table and shattered glass. _So this is where the noise came from. Hmm._ I looked up and saw some light coming from the next corridor. As I got closer I started to hear some muffled words._ Who's over there at this time?_

I got to the corridor and turned. That's when heard them.

"You won't get away with it by doing this."

_That voice sounds so familiar._ I started walking a little faster but stopped when I saw a man walk by with a knife in the room ahead.

"But I already have." came a man's menacing voice.

Walking with my back flat against the wall, to have less chance at being seen, I got closer. Finally, I got close enough to the corner to see everything and almost gasped out loud at what I saw. There were probably a total of fifteen guards lining the walls of the room. The man that I thought had a menacing voice and saw with a knife was my father. _I can't possibly get any worse. _But I was horribly wrong. My mother was in the middle of the room. Just sitting on the floor and looking like she had just been brutally beat within inches of her death.

"I won't let you use her for your own gain." She said, determined to fight back.

'_Her'? Where they talking about me?_ I was horrified as I watch my father walk up behind her and roughly pull her to a kneeling position by her hair. As I watched wide eyed, my mother caught my gaze and started to tear up.

He chuckled evilly. "How are you going to protect her, when you won't be around to try?"

My eyes widen even more, if that was possible. _Please don't let it be what I think it is._

He leaned down to whisper in her ear while his other hand slowly brought the knife to her neck. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of Arella."

"NOOOO!"

I shot up to find myself back in my bed, shaking and covered in sweat. Quickly, I looked around trying to get my bearings. I was back in Dallas, Texas. It was all just a dream. Looking to the left, I saw my clock on the nightstand. 2:45 am.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)**


	3. 2 Fine, you win

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own ANYTHING except my OC and of course the few changes here and there. EVERYTHING else goes to the TV series by Allan Ball and books by ****Charlaine Harris.**

**Author's Note:**** Thank you so much to those that reviewed and to those that have already like the story enough to add on their 'Story Alerts' and 'Favorites'. It really does mean a lot. :D**

****

ENJOY

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I opened my eyes and glared at the alarm clock. Maybe it's just my luck but nobody should have to be deprived of sleep how I had just been. After I'd woken up last night, I was unfortunately left to lie awake until exhaustion took over almost two whole hours later, only to relive the dream and wake up drowned in sweat once again. _Great. Just great._

I pulled the covers off of myself and sat up taking a last look at my clock. 7:15am. _Yup. I'm really LUCKY today. _It was to early to dwell on things, so I got out of bed and headed for the shower. A nice hot shower could always make me feel better.

I was right. The hot water relaxed me so much I almost felt happy as soon as I stepped out. It was a good feeling since I didn't get it often. Oh well. I was about to leave my room but caught my reflection in my body length mirror. I stood at 5'6", and okay height for a girl, with a lean, fit body. I had dark brown almost black hair that sometimes looked like it had some red when in the sun, and green eyes. That rare shade of jade that somehow still looks too bright and shiny. I was also wearing a dark red graphic T and black pair of pants that hugged my curves without being too tight with some standard sneakers. The only thing that really stood out about me though, was my pale skin. I've even been mistaken for a vampire three times, even though I find it hard to believe since my skin isn't THAT pale. I guess that's what I get for being like this. Oh well.

I left my room and headed downstairs for the kitchen. Luckily, nobody was in there. My roommates, the two people I shared the house with, were great but sometimes their constant bickering got old. Don't get me wrong I loved them. Truly, I did. They were my best friends and the closest thing I've had to family in a while, but there ARE limits.

I had just finished making myself a kettle of mint tea and sitting down when, as if on cue, my friends walked through the doorway.

"I don't understand you at all! How can ANYBODY hate this song?"

"Because it isn't music, just noise."

I simply looked up with a small smile playing on my face. _Hahaha. My LOVELY friends. _"Good morning. What is it THIS morning?"

"She keeps insisting that that 'song' of hers is good. In my opinion, it isn't even good enough to be considered 'music'."

That's Raven for you. I just gave her an understanding smile as she sat across from me and opened up her book. She wasn't really as rude or weird as some people thought, though. She actually had very good taste in things. Not to mention that she was smarter than mostly given credit for. She just happened to appreciate what most people wouldn't even try to understand.

"Oh whatever".

And that's Emily. If I had to compare them, I'd have to say they were perfect polar opposites. She was a lot more dramatic and 'out there' while Raven was quieter and kept to her self a lot. She sometimes acted very childish and even stupid while Raven acted older than her age and very composed. And to top it off, they happened to disagree over almost any and every topic. On the bright side, they were both very strong willed and minded, smart, unafraid to express themselves, brave, loyal, and very trustworthy. Out of the three of us, I was basically right in the middle. And somehow we still had our moments and got along very well. We understood each other even though most people that that was virtually impossible with our different personalities.

"So Emily, what song are you talking about?" I asked trying to calm her down a bit.

"Well it's actually this one techno song…"

"Techno?" I interrupted. "I thought you were listening metal."

"Metal?" she almost shrieked. "Who listens to that? It's so last week," she said with a perfect snobby tone.

"I thought you really liked that music. Well, at least you did all of last week."

"True. But that was until I heard this one song. It's amazing! You would totally love it! So I started checking out techno music and you wouldn't believe all these songs I just love. There's …" She said while all but jumping up and down with her enthusiasm. _Yup. That's Emily for you. _I looked over at Raven when I heard her groan in irritation. I gave in though, and laughed out loud, when she rolled her eyes and looked as if she would die if it didn't stop soon.

"What's so funny?" she said almost daring me to answer.

"Oh nothing. Just enjoying my friends." I replied earning myself her trademark glare. I was about to finish drinking my tea when I noticed it had gone quiet all of a sudden. I found the source, however, when I turned to see Emily had stopped talking.

"You weren't even listening, were you?" she asked.

"Not really. No. You can start over if you want, though."

"Ugh! Oh whatever. I can tell you two later," she replied with a smirk and pulling another groan from Raven.

We were all just sitting there in a comfortable silence for what seemed like about twenty minutes. It soon got very annoying because I could feel eyes on the back of my head and knew who it was. I absolutely hated when somebody wanted to say something but didn't have the guts to say something. Instead they just settle for staring at you indefinitely. A 'pet peeve' of mine you could say.

"Yes?" I asked hoping to get this staring over with. Only to be replied to after a few more minutes.

"So…"

"What?" I tried again getting frustrated.

"Well…"

"Get on with it all ready!" If you wanted to piss me off, drawing things out would do the job pretty quick. And friend or no friend, I was seriously loosing my patience. Lucky for her, I didn't have to wait long for an answer this time.

"It's about this weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to…" she blurted out only to get interrupted by me.

"No."

"Aww, come on. It'll be fun." she practically whined.

"No."

"But it's your birthday Friday. Your 17th birthday. We HAVE to do SOMETHING! You didn't want to do anything last year either and look at what happened. I refuse to let that go on again. I'm your friend and as such I refuse to let you lock yourself in your room on your birthday and mope all day long!"

"I said NO!" I snapped at her.

"And I said YES!"

At this I noticed Raven set her book down quietly and try to reach for me to calm down but I stood up first. Now I was pissed. "I know you're my friend and we live together and that you might think that we're going to go out and have some good fun by doing something. But don't you EVER tell me what to do! You asked ME for MY opinion and I said NO. It's MY birthday and whether I want to do something or not will be MY decision Not yours. So don't you EVER think that you can order me around let alone force me into doing something! I don't care who you are because NOBODY talks to me like that. Understood?"

I very rarely actually got really pissed off so to say that my friends were just shocked would be the biggest understatement ever made. During my rant I had stomped over to stand literally about two inches from Emily's face. She was staring back at me with both shock and slight fear written on her face. Even Raven, who was now standing a bit to the side, stood there with a very similar expression. The thing was that I didn't really intend on being so over the top about this. It was just that I wasn't somebody to be pushed around. No matter what the reason. And I needed to make sure she understood that. Speaking of which, I arched my eyebrow at her expectantly.

''Understood." she said softly, dropping her gaze to the floor.

I simply ignored them as I turned, got my teacup, and went to pour myself some more. Hopefully, it would calm me down a bit, and quickly too.

"I'll be watching a movie in the den if you need me, Raven." I heard her say before walking out of the kitchen.

I just ignored her. I was still mad and didn't really care if she felt bad or if I'd hurt her feelings, she deserved it. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't getting out of it that easily.

"Was that really necessary?"

I turned to my left to find Raven standing there with a disapproving look. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was the parent and I was the little child about to get a lecture on how what I did was wrong.

"She deserved it. It's not any of her business. She should know her limits." I responded feeling rather defensive.

"But like that?"

I knew she was talking about how I could have handled that better but I neither cared nor wanted to explain myself to her. I would only end up exploding again. So I did the only thing I thought was safe at the moment. I fled.

"I'm going to my room." I stated flatly ignoring the frown on her face.

LATER THAT EVENING

I was still just lying in the same position from when I came back to my room this morning. I had basically just walked in, made my bed, and thrown myself on it thinking about what had happened. It was no use, though. I had gone over everything again and again but still thought that I wouldn't have reacted differently even if I had stopped to think at the moment.

The thing was that it wasn't just her trying to tell me what to do. It was my birthday. Every time I would even think about a birthday I would automatically think of that dream I had last night. And when it came to my own, it just got worse. It wasn't just a nightmare to me it was more. It was a memory actually. A memory of something horrible that happened when I was younger. After I'd left, I thought I was in the clear, safe. Oh how I was wrong. Just because I was able to get away from my father didn't mean I was going to forget everything. I was constantly reminded of that every year around my birthday. I would go through the day drained after the continuous haunting I'd relive every night. Mostly, it was just for a couple of days but sometimes for weeks.

The only thing worse than that was that a couple of years ago, I started to notice that something would always go wrong. No matter how good that day had seemed, it wouldn't end the same way. I might not be responsible for starting it, but my being there would always make it worse. To say I was a bit paranoid would be a major understatement. I had even witnessed several people being seriously injured because of me and three actually die. Some called it coincidences and freak accidents. I knew what had happened, though. And I wasn't about to put my friends in that position. I would gladly lock myself away for a day than put them in danger.

"Ugh! Why must I be so 'different'? I would give anything to just be a normal human girl. Instead I'm stuck being THIS!"

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Ahhh!" I was so lost talking to myself I almost fell off my bed.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up towards the door to find Raven standing there with a small smile threatening to come forth.

"Yes. I'm fine, thank you. And it's not funny that I almost fell… You just startled me is all." I said, murmuring the last part. I didn't scare easily so when I saw her smirk I knew she was fully enjoying the moment, even if only on the inside.

"Are you okay, though?" she said as she sat next to me. This time talking about what happened this morning.

"Just thinking." I replied rather shortly. Then I thought about Emily. "How is she?"

She smiled then. "As dramatic as usual. She still watching movies acting like a stubborn five year old." Then she frowned a bit at me. "You really hurt her you know."

"I know I did." I said looking down as I remembered how I'd blown up on her. "She didn't deserve that."

"No. She didn't. But you also don't deserve to be pushed into something because of her. Both of you are my friends. You're like my sisters. I can't stand to see you guys hurt, especially by each other."

After she said that, we just sat there enjoying the silence that followed. She wasn't somebody to go all 'touchy feely' with anybody, no mater how close they were. I was more than touched to know I was one of the few she did trust to open up to like this. I would have hugged her if it weren't for the fact that it would have been more than awkward. We really weren't huggers.

"Maybe you should try it. What she said I mean. You know, having fun on your birthday." she said suddenly.

"What! Why would you suggest that? You know why I can't risk that!" I said looking at her like she was crazy. I had actually shared a lot of the 'accidents' that had happened these last few years.

"Hear me out, okay? I know you're worried and I know why. But you're not the only person who's 'different' around here. Or have you forgotten?" she said finishing off with a smirk. "I don't want you to use us as an excuse to never have fun. I know you ant to. We can go do something, just the three off us and stay away from people just in case. If anything happens, we can protect our selves. So how 'bout it?"

She was right. As much as I'd like to disagree with her, I couldn't. She was right. We were all 'different' than normal people. _Heck, I'm barely even human myself._ I was tired off doing nothing when I was dying to do so otherwise. Besides, it couldn't be that bad just by our selves could it?

"Fine."

"What?" she asked already knowing she'd won.

"We'll do something for my birthday on Friday." I said smiling.

Not even ten seconds after I'd closed my mouth; my door burst open to reveal where Emily had fallen on the floor. Raven and I just stood at started at her.

"We're really doing something?" she said picking herself up quickly.

"I can't believe you. You were eavesdropping?" I stated.

"Can you be any more immature?" Raven piped in.

Instead she just ignored us and asked us again.

"We're really doing something?" she said happier than I thought possible.

Raven and I simply shared a look and than nodded before promptly being tackled onto the bed.

"Thank you, tank you, thank you! I love you guys. I owe you big time Raven. I wouldn't have been able to change her mind. And you!" she said pointing at me. "We're going to have some much fun! Just the three of us, even better! We can go to the…"

I just laughed at her enthusiasm before tuning her out a bit and getting sucked into my own thoughts. _This is really happening? Hahaha, it is. Maybe it won't so bad after all. This might actually be fun. After all, what can happen? _

**REVIEW!...please? :)**


	4. 3 Birthdays DO suck

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own ANYTHING except my OC and of course the few changes here and there. EVERYTHING else goes to the TV series by Allan Ball and books by ****Charlaine Harris.**

**Authors Note:** **I'm really sorry about not updating sooner but there's been a lot going on over the past month. Including me loosing my flash drive for a bit. I've got this one and about to more chapters already ready to go and make up for it for now.**

**ENJOY**

"For the billionth time, I'm sorry!" said Emily from behind me.

"And for the billionth time, I don't care! Just shut up!" I shot back. And I really didn't care. Not really anyways. What's done is done. Amazingly enough, now that I think of it, our day hadn't started off this way. Our moods had only recently gone sour. I could even still replay everything that happened today perfectly clear in my head.

**FLASHBACK**

"You know, if I had to guess, I'd say you already had everything planned out even before you asked." I teased Emily from the backseat of her car.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." she answered back, giving an innocent look in the rearview mirror.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't." I replied with my own look. Apparently our little exchange didn't go unnoticed when I noticed Raven smiling slightly to herself in the passenger seat.

It was currently 5am and already we were well on our way. I had been promptly woken up and dragged out of the house, along with whatever they decided we would need today, no more than 20min ago. And what's worse is I had no clue where we were going. Not even Raven would tell me where we were going, which was odd since she loved to mess with her and 'burst her bubble' most of the time.

"Ugh! Well you just tell me where you're taking me already? You know I hate not knowing what's going on!" I know I should be a bit more grateful that they even thought of doing something for me but not knowing was starting to eat away at me.

"Oh pipe down will you! It's to early for me to get mad at anybody, let alone you." Raven snapped back at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked defensively. _Is it just me or did I just get shot down AND offended in one?_

"It means," started Emily, "that you get to shut up and enjoy the beautiful car ride that we have so graciously thought to provide for you on your special day."

_Oh really now? Well, not if I get out and just walk home._

"And no. You can't get out and walk home," she said with a smirk.

I leaned over and reached out for the handle. _Oh, we'll see who's smirking._ I grabbed it and pulled. Nothing happened. _You have got to be kidding me!_ I then started to pull the handle and try pushing the door open at the same time.

"Umm, I wouldn't do that if I were you." I heard Raven say.

"And why the hell not? OWW!" The door had just shocked me. And not a small little innocent shock either. "Was that really necessary?" I said, "That hurt like hell!" glaring at them accusingly.

"Well we wanted to make sure we would actually get there. With you with us." said Raven, giving me a knowing look with the last part.

"That doesn't mean you have to keep me in the car by force!" I said, "Witch." muttering the last part.

"Hey! I'm glad to be a witch! And so is Raven. So if you be so kind as to stop whining, we might have some fun."

"Ya, ya. Just leave me alone. And no more shocking me!" I snapped while turning to glare out the window, which only caused them to laugh.

I hated moments like these. Moments when I would forget that we weren't all 'normal', and that I happened to live with two witches. Witches that loved to get their way, as you can see. Then again, I would probably do the same thing if I were a witch. Oh well.

I must have dosed off at some point after that because I woke to the blight sun pour in through the window. As I sat up straight I also noticed I was completely alone in the car. _What the hell? Where are they?_

I decided to get out and see where we were. It was beautiful. I had no clue where this place was but I was sure glad I was here.

I was standing in what looked like the middle off the forest yet you could clearly see that there was a trail. Like those seen in those mountainous camping sights and such except I could tell nobody had been here in a while. We were parked about 10ft from the side of a small hill and from it you could see everything. The tall, thick, green trees and the soft meadow that spread out ride the bottom of the hill. And unless I was mistaken, I could also here water. Maybe a creek was nearby.

"Well hello there sleepy head."

I could almost hear the smile as she spoke. "Hey Emily. What time is it?"

"Oh just around 10. We didn't want to wake you so we left you in the car while we unloaded everything. We just finished."

"Aww. Well wasn't that sweet of you." I teased her.

"You bet your ass it was!" she said playing along which made me laugh. "No come on."

We barely started walking before a question hit me. "So who thought of come here?"

"She did." I looked to see Raven coming up the hill. "We remembered how much you really like nature and she thought you'd like to spend your day here. Also a perfect place since not may people have been out here in a while. So no chance about being near others today."

"Thank you." I said. I was so touched. I did love nature and barely ever got to go out and see it since we lived in Dallas. "It means a lot."

"No problem." she said while moving her hand as if to say 'whatever'. I just laughed at her.

"Well come on guys. You'll just love it. The little camping site is right next to a little river," said Raven as she started back down the hill.

"Okay." she said and started forward but stopped when she got a glint in her eyes and look at me. "Race ya?"

"You're on." I said and we both dashed for it laughing as we went.

The rest of the day was spent with us just being teenage girls. Laughing, eating, hiking for a while, gawking at the animals we got to see, talking about anything and everything, going swimming for a couple of ours, and even playing hide and seek for a while well into the sunset. _I guess my birthday didn't have to suck as much as I thought it would._

**END FLACHBACK**

Unfortunately for us, sometime while we were driving back to Dallas, the car broke down. Normally this wouldn't be that bad. You know, call somebody on your cell, or hells even try hitchhiking. But we were on one of the little two lane roads that stretched on for miles and we had no available phone at all. I left mine in my room when I was being dragged out, Raven's had died sometime around sunset, and Emily's got completely soaked.

So here we are. Walking down this stupid little road where no cars have passed for hours. You would think there was something or somebody out here since we hadn't been that far from the city to start with. I was sure that by now we might have found somebody that might help. But nothing.

"Hey what time is it Raven?"

"Umm…" she said looking down at her wrist watch. "Oh wow. 10 minutes till 2am."

"You have got to be kidding me! Will this never end?" complained Emily. And I agreed. Sure we had left around 7pm, which is pretty late when you have about a 5hr drive back I guess. But this was just getting ridiculous. _We HAVE to be close by now._

"Ugh! We HAVE to be close by now! Right?" Complained Emily, completely voicing my thoughts.

After about 20 more minutes I thought I started to see some sort of light. Or at least I thought I did. _Maybe it's so late I'm seeing things? No, there's something there._ "Hey, do you guys see some light over there." I said pointing in the direction I'd seen it.

"Ya. Was is that?" Raven mused.

"Well let's go check it out! I knew we couldn't be that far!" and with Emily started to run over.

Instantly, Raven and me followed. We kept going as we turned the corner. We soon started seeing some buildings that was pretty sure where the light had come. After getting a bit closer, we came to a stop upon seeing a sign.

"FOTS. All Soldiers of the Sun recruits are to be at training at the lower compound at 5am sharp," read Raven.

"FOTS? Soldiers of the Sun? What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know Emily." I said. "But look at the very bottom." It said 'Dallas, Texas" which was a relief. "At least we made it to the city. Well, the edge of the city anyways."

"Thank God! It's about time we did."

"Agreed" said Raven with a short nod. No doubt completely exhausted to do more.

After about 5 minutes of silence. Emily decided to speak up.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go" And with that she started walking towards the place. Quickly, I caught her arm before she could get far. "What?"

"Exactly. What are you doing?"

"I'm going over there to see if we can get a ride back," she explained as if we were two stupid little children.

"Are you retarded? First, it really late. Around 2:30am to be exact. Why would anybody give three strange girls a ride at this time of night, no matter how nice and helpful they are? Second, they might say no, and we just wasted valuable time when we could've kept on walking. And third, there might not even be somebody there. And again we would've wasted our time." I said trying to reason with her.

"Fine," she started, "but what if you're wrong and there is somebody there. And what if they do wanna help out and give us a ride. We be loosing out just because we didn't try."

"She's got a point," said Raven.

"Ugh! Fine. How about this? I go over there and check it out. If there is somebody there and they're willing to help us out, we'll come back for you guys and we get a ride. And if there's nobody there or they don't want to help out, I'll catch up with you to two. Deal?" I said trying to compromise.

"I guess that makes sense. Wait! Catch up with us? What do you mean?" questioned Emily, obviously not getting all of it.

"I mean," I started explaining, "that just in case, I would like for both of you to keep walking. If we get a ride we'll be on our way soon. But if we don't, I don't want to leave you here to just wait like idiots. You should just keep going. Okay?"

"Fine. It does make sense anyways." Raven said while nodding in approval.

"Okay, deal." muttered Emily. She really hated being wrong.

"Good. Then I'll see you later then." and with that, I turned around and started walking towards the buildings. Only now did I actually notice that this placed was fixed up rather nicely. It had nice, freshly cut green, grass and there seemed to be absolutely no liter anywhere.

The closer I got I noticed that most of the buildings were no more than what looked like sheds or some type of bunks. The kind of metal ones you sometimes see in camping movies. I also noticed that they were all pushed off in one area. There was a nice distance from the group and what seemed like the main building.

_Hmm. I must be in the back and that must be the front. Maybe I'll find somebody there._ So with that in mind I started to work my way around them and towards the much bigger one. And it was big. Much bigger than the other's I'd seen.

"What is this place?" I said quietly to myself.

After about another five minutes I finally made it to the front and I wasn't expecting what I found out right then.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I said incredulously. "This is a church? Great."

I hated church. Well not really since I've never been to one. I just happen to find that most people that go to these things are extremely annoying. **(A/N: I'm not trying to offend anybody, I'm even Catholic so I hope it doesn't get to anybody)** Then again, with me being what I am, I should find it weird if not completely ironic to come to any of these things. Oh well.

I walked over to the big wooden double doors. _Well at least its open. _It was big. Real big in here as I moved into the main room where I'm sure the masses, or whatever they're called, are held. It was probably because it was completely empty.

"Hello?" I called out. No answer. "Is anybody in here? Any body at all?" But, still no answer.

That's when I noticed there was some kind of hallway over by the front of the room. Just to the right. Maybe I could find somebody there. But just as I got to the front of the room by the 1st pew, I got a strange feeling. It made me shiver. It was as if I could subconsciously tell that something was going to happen. _But what?_

"Who the hell are you?" said somebody. They sounded pissed off. Great.

I turned to bind a man who looked around forty, bald, pretty big, and a pretty pissed off look on his face.

"I said who the hell are ya? And what are ya doing here? You can't be in here!" He practically screamed while stalking up to me.

"Well I was…Wait. What do you mean I can't be here? I thought churches were always open" I said raising an eyebrow at him. I didn't like this place but I wasn't stupid, since when was church 'of bounds'? Apparently, my comment only riled him up more so I continued. "Anyways. I was actually looking for someone. I thought that I might be able to find them here. I…" I said but stopped when I noticed he got some type of glint in his eyes and smirk appeared on his face.

"Umm. You know, never mind." This guy was starting to creep me out.

"Oh, You're not going anywhere." and with that he grabbed me by the arm and yanked me back down the room towards a hall I hadn't seen before. That's when some guy dressed in all white turned to corner and spotted us.

"Gabe. What are you doing?" he said to the weird bald guy holding me. _Hahah. I'd be pissed too if I was named Gabe and looked like that!_ Thankfully I kept my mouth shut but looked away just in case. When I looked up, the other guy was looking me over with a bit of disgust and a bit of pity. _He's probably wondering what I'm doing here and why I look like this._

Throughout the day my clothes had ended up getting wet, dirty (obviously), but covered in some dirt and mud in places as well as slightly ripped around my calves. My friends and I could get carried away sometimes.

"Who are you?" he said to me.

But Before I could answer, Gabe opened his mouth.

"I found her snooping. She was just about to go towards your office, Sir." At this I glared at him. _What the hell? I was not._ But he continued before I got to cut in. "Apparently, she looking for somebody. Somebody she thought she'd find here."

I would have said something but the look in the other guys face stopped short.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Haven't you, you little slut. Come on Gabe." he said looking at me, then turned, and Gabe started to follow, while not letting go.

"What the hell are you talking about? And let go!" I said, managing to get out of Gabe's grasp. Not for long though, since he was able to yank me back by my hair long enough to grab both my arms behind my back securely.

"Don't you dare question me! You disgusting slut! You fucking fang-banger!" He snapped at me with a look of pure hate.

I was so confused at the moment. _What the hell is going on?_ "You guys are crazy! I just wanted…"

"Oh, we know what you wanted." he interrupted me. "And we'll make sure you get it."

By now, we had made it down the hallway I had been by first and passed a door that lead to down some stairs. At this I started to get really worried. _Where are they taking me?_

"Just our luck. Isn't it, Gabe?"

"Sure is. I bet she'll do nicely, Steve."

"Yes, she will. After all, we wouldn't want him to starve and die before its time." he said, smiling like so deranged crazy person as we got to another door. This one metal, though.

"Will you just shut up and let me…AHH!" That bastard jus slapped me. It stung like hell and I couldn't even try to sooth it with my hands.

"Did I tell you to speak? I didn't think so." They opened the door and threw me onto the cold concrete floor.

"Don't worry. I bet someone like you will like it down there." and with that they shut the door and walked away laughing.

It hadn't hurt that much when I landed since I managed to land on my side. But I decided to stay on the floor for a minute or two. The cold soothed my cheek and I didn't want to get up to quickly. So I stayed and enjoyed the feeling. At least until I thought I'd heard something.

I stood up and looked around for the first time after I'd just been dumped here. It was pretty dark. Luckily, my eyesight was better that the average person, allowing me to see almost perfectly. It wasn't better than a vampire's, from what I've heard, but it was still a lot better than a humans. In fact, I was able to see the shelves stocked with random chips, soda, water, and even a couple of board games over on the opposite side of the room.

"What kind of church keeps junk food and board games in a basement?" I slightly mumbled to myself. Just then, I turned to find a crappy man made cage about as big as a small room. It had a small shelf on the far side and uncomfortable looking cot in the corner. "This place just keeps getting weirder by the second." I said to myself.

"Who are you?" I heard somebody say, no doubt hearing the emphasis and curiosity on 'you'. I looked up only to come face to face with a guy who looked around my age standing in front of the cot. I was about to open my mouth to respond when he appeared right in front of me. Vampire.

"What are you doing here?" he said. And again I heard the curiosity in his voice. I, however, was lost in my own questions. _What the hell is going on here? And why am I here too?_

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. 4 Strange Encounters

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own ANYTHING except my OC and of course the few changes here and there. EVERYTHING else goes to the TV series by Allan Ball and books by ****Charlaine Harris.**

**ENJOY**

_UGH!_ I felt like screaming and even maybe beating my head against the concrete wall. Maybe THEN everything would make sense. Everything was going perfectly. Something I had never thought possible on my birthday. And then it just had to go and explode in my face. I would have thought that I'd get a break after having walked all we did as tired as I was. Oh how wrong I was. And I could almost swear that at that very moment I just might snap.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

"I hate my life so much right now." I whispered to myself.

"What?"

_THAT'S IT!_

"My life! Okay? I fucking hate it so much sometimes! Like right now. Am I that horrible or something that I deserve this?" I yell, stretching my arms out to emphasize where I was.

"It's not enough that I was literally dragged out of my bed and house before 5am, without even a chance to put on shoes. No! Instead, I'm forced to walk in the middle of nowhere, who knows how far, for over 3 hours just to get back to Dallas. In the middle of the night! And for what? Oh, that's right. To end up here! A church. A fucking church! I thought people in church were supposed to be all goody goody and nice." I was so pissed off I'd pity whoever tried to stop me right now.

"Apparently I must be stupid, because they just yelled at me, yanked me around like a rang doll, called me a fang-banger, accused me of who knows what else, slapped me so hard you'd think my jaw was dislocated, and threw me in a basement! What the fuck! Does somebody out there hate me? Or is this just what I get for being me? What, if somebody doesn't get hurt or die because of me, I have to go through the most random series of events to make up for it? UGH!"

That's when I heard somebody chuckling and remembered seeing somebody else in here with me. I turned around and faced them. And there he stood; chuckling like I was the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

"What the fuck is so damn funny, huh?" I practically yelled at him, shooting him a glare. "And who are you?" I said, this time managing to reign in my anger from being heard as much.

"Funny. I thought I was asking the same thing," he said. "Are you finished… expressing yourself?"

_Smartass._ But he was right. It did no good to just throw a tantrum, screaming like an idiot, over what happened. No matter how mad I was.

"Yes. I am finished 'expressing' myself." I said, making sure that my voice was in control. "Now, will you tell me who you are?"

"You are a strange girl," he said, making it sound like I was doing something wrong. He might as well said 'you're doing it all wrong' and got it over with.

"Excuse me?"

"Here you are, standing right in front of a vampire. And yet you are not scared. You should be. Not talking to me."

"Well excuse me. But just because you and me are different from each other, doesn't mean I can't ask you a question. Or does it?" It might sound like I was just giving him attitude but I meant it. Why should I treat him different than I do others?

"No. I suppose it doesn't." he replied smirking at my unexpected comment.

"So… what's you're name stranger?"

"You may call me Godric."

That's an interesting name.

"Godric." I said, trying it out. "I like it. It suits you."

He just looked at me and gave a slight smile.

"And yours?"

"Arella."

"Arella? I have not heard such a name in a while." He seemed to think it over before speaking again. "Angel. It suits you," he said referring to my names meaning.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm anything but and angel, Mr. Power of God." I countered.

"And you are quite intelligent too," he stated. "Not many have known what my name means."

"Well what did you expect? Not everybody can be as smart as me." I said, which only caused him to smirk.

I took that moment to quickly look him over. He had short dark brown hair that completely contrasted against his very pale, yet nice complexion. His eyes. They were beautiful. The most gorgeous pair of grey-blue I'd ever seen. So enchanting and yet so wise. You could tell he had seen so much just by looking at them. His nose was the perfect shape and size for his face. And those lips. They were both nice and full. Yet still enough for a man. And boy could he pull that smirk off. He was wearing a loose white shirt and pair of pants. Over all, he looked about my age, but that didn't take away from the fact that he was built with impressive muscle for his age.

I must have been staring a bit longer than I thought because I finally noticed we were both just staring at each other in silence.

"What are you looking at?" I decided to ask curiously.

"I'm looking at you looking at me," he said smiling a bit.

I would have blushed if it weren't for my pride. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. We stayed there, just smiling at each other, for a couple of minutes until I remembered something.

"Listen. I'm really sorry," I told him. "I really shouldn't have gone off ranting like that. And I also shouldn't have yelled at you. I hope you can forgive me." Finishing, I gave him a sheepish grin. I hated apologizing, but I knew what I did was just unacceptable.

He looked stunned, shocked, bewildered.

_Did I did something wrong?_

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"You surprise me," he started. "Something that does not happen often, I assure you. Never in my long life have I had somebody asking me for forgiveness."

_Is he saying no?_

"But, if you wish… yes." he continued. "I forgive you, Arella."

"Thank you." I said smiling.

I guess you really never get thanked for things when you're a vampire because he just kept staring at me. Not in a bad way though, just like he was trying to figure out why I acted like I did. You could still tell he was curious, though, especially by his next question.

"Will you tell me how you are here? I can't seem to come up with any reasonable answer as to why," he asked.

"Sure." I said, opening my mouth to start until I felt pain shoot up my legs. "Can we sit down though? I've been on my feet all day, and they're killing me."

He nodded.

We both walked over to the wall and sat down on either side of the cage, so that there was only about a foot of distance between us with the bars right in the middle.

Once comfy, I started talking. I told him all of it. Well, almost all of it. Only leaving out the exact reasons to why I didn't like my birthday and what I was afraid might happen, as well as the fact that that my friends and I weren't normal. But I told him about my friends, how they had wanted me to spend the day happy and not locked up inside. When I got to the part where I was literally dragged out of the house, he started to chuckle again. It was nice to see that he found it amusing, and also to know that I had made him happy. I don't know why, but I found that I like feeling responsible for that. It made me happy to know I'd made him feel that way.

I then told him about our day in the forest. Everything while we were there. How we had goofed around, talked, went swimming, hiked, studied all the little animals, and even played a couple rounds of hide and seek. Everything was going great until I told him about how long we had to walk and where we ended up. He looked almost sorry for me that we had ended up even finding this place.

"It was very smart of you to send them on their way like you did. It could have been worse if you had all come looking in this place." He said this all with a very serious face.

Thinking this over I realized he was right. I person is enough. But what the hell would three lone teenage girls be doing wondering the outskirts of Dallas in the middle of the night. Church or not, something bad would of happened.

I nodded in agreement and continued to tell him what had happened once inside.

"So after that, I was pretty much just thrown in here." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Big mistake. My shoulder brushed against my right cheek, and I instantly hissed as pain shot through it.

"You said they had hit you." I looked up at his voice and noticed his eyes had actually darkened slightly at this.

_He cares that I got hurt?_

He started to lift his hand toward me but hesitated. "May I?"

"Mhmm." I replied and turned my head slightly.

As soon as I felt his hand on my cheek I let out a sigh. His cool hand felt so good against the burning sensation. He sat there and softly examined my cheek while I briefly closed my eyes and reveled in the feel of his touch.

I felt him staring and opened my eyes to find him looking at me with a curious look.

"Your cool skin just feels really good right now," I told him.

Smiled at my comment and I noticed that his eyes had gone back to their lighter shade.

"It doesn't seem to be serious."

"I know," I said. "I takes a lot more that a hard slap from a crazy guy for me to bruise me. It just stings like hell is all. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Good." he said with a pleased look on his face.

That's when he closed his eyes and tilted his head up slightly. It looked like he was trying to sense or hear something. He then looked back at me.

"The last of them have just left." he said nodding up a bit.

_About time those guys left._

"The sun will be rising in a few minutes. We should settle down and rest." he said looking at me again.

As if on cue, I let out a really big yawn and my eyes started to droop from exhaustion.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I said looking around. I really didn't want to have to sleep on the cold concrete.

"Here."

I turned and saw that he had stood up and had a cheep looking comforter in his hand that I had seen by the cot.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

I new he didn't need it at all. The fact that he thought I should sleep with it, though, was very sweet.

"You didn't have to."

He simply smiled, nodded, and turned to go to his cot. He wasn't kidding when he said the sun was coming up. I waited for about 15 minutes, but he was out cold. He was literally dead to the world.

Smiling to myself, I folded the comforter. I was big enough to place a generous amount on the floor and still cover my self from the cold concrete. I laid down right by the cage and turned on my side so I could see him.

I must have been more tired than I'd thought. Almost as soon as I got comfy I fell asleep. The last thing I remember before drifting off were his eyes.

I woke up sometime later that same day. I sat up and immediately regretted it. My whole body was sore, stiff, and a bit aching. No doubt from my previously long day and recent sleeping arrangements. That's when I slightly doubled over in pain as my stomach grumbled aloud.

"Oh shut up!" I said pointing at my stomach. "I wonder what time it is."

It was hard to tell since I'd fallen asleep early in the morning. That, and the fact that there weren't any windows. From the sound that my gut made, though, I assumed I must have slept through to the afternoon. Probably some time around 3 or 4pm.

I got up, remembering that I had seen some potential food across the room last night.

I was right. I might have thought them weird to have a bunch of junk food down here earlier, but I was more than grateful at the moment.

I ended up deciding on a PowerAde and some Sun Chips they had. _It's better than nothing. _The last thing I wanted right now was to upset my stomach with something like Hot Cheetos.

Walking back to sit and eat on the somewhat warm blanket, I noticed that I could actually hear some things coming from upstairs. A guess there must be some people moving around up there. Then I remembered hearing somewhere that church was on Sunday not Saturday.

_What the heck are they so busy doing? Sunday's not until tomorrow._

It was times like these that I admired the fact that I could be a really slow eater sometimes. The more I used up, the quicker it would move on. Unfortunately, I can't eat forever and soon found myself completely bored.

"Hmm. Maybe I can find something interesting in there." I said noticing a small bookcase. Amazingly, I found a copy of Shakespeare's Complete Works. It wasn't my favorite, but it was okay and way better than just doing nothing.

After about an hour or so of ready, I turned to look at him.

"Wow. He really is 'dead to the world'." I said chuckling as I remember thinking that earlier.

He was still in the same position from when he laid down to rest for the day. He hadn't even moved an inch. You would think that vampires might at least turn or something like people usually did, but no. Nothing. He was completely still. Then again, I guess that's what happens when you don't even need to breathe. However, knowing that didn't unsettle me like it probably should have. It was a bit weird; yet still nice watching rest like that.

Smiling to myself, I went back to reading. After all, it can't be much longer till sun down and I really didn't want to get caught just staring at him. It would just be awkward.

I heard some noise by the door and looked up just in time to see Gabe opening it and walking in.

"What do you want?" I asked him, standing up and glaring.

"Steve sent me here to check on you. He wanted to make sure whether you made it through the night or not." he said with a weird smile tugging at his lips.

_What the hell are they talking… Oh I get it now. They probably hoped I would end up being vampire food. Assholes._

"Sorry, but as you can see I'm perfectly fine." I said with sarcasm leaking off every word as I stepped forward a bit. "Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned."

He looked me over as if to make sure before a creepy smile spread across his lips. He started to take as step toward me when he said, "Oh, I believe we can fix that."

"What?" I said, my eyes widening.

_He better not mean what I think he does._

"Right now." he said.

With that I was grabbed by the shoulders and harshly pushed up against the wall. I managed to get my shoulders loose but he pinned my arms to the roughly causing me to groan on contact.

"You like that don't you?" he said still smiling like a crazy man.

I started to panic a bit. This can't be happening to me.

"Get off! Gabe, get off me!" I yelled at him.

He didn't. He only laughed at my protests. Instead he started to tug at my shirt. This is when I started to get pissed off.

_I didn't go through all this shit just to get raped by someone! Especially not by him!_

"Gabe! Get off!" I said while actually pushing him off for a few seconds.

He slapped me hard making me hiss. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered something that sounded like a growl but I didn't care. As he leaned down to try and kiss me, I lost it. I was livid.

_This is enough!_

"I said, GET OFF!" I screamed at him and pushed him so hard he flew into the wall across the room.

He looked up in complete shock but froze when he looked me. A look of pure horror crossed his face. I started stalking towards him with an evil smile on my face. I knew what he was looking at. He was looking at what used to be a helpless teenage girl, but right now I was a livid dangerous creature with pitch black eyes that were practically glowing and promising a whole lot of hurt.

When I reached him, I leaned over grabbed him by his shirt collar and picked him up as if he weighed nothing.

"Don't you ever touch me again." I told him looking him, with pure hatred, in the eyes.

He shuddered in fear and tried to get away at the sound of my now almost demonic sounding voice only to fail.

"Understood?" I said glaring at him.

"YES!" He screeched. "Please! Just don't hurt me!"

"You're pathetic." I said as my eyes and voice went back to normal.

I tossed him next to the door. He landed, barely catching himself, and shakily stood and pressed himself against the wall. I smiled inwardly. He probably thought I was going to attack him. I just to a step back. He should get the hint to leave easy enough.

I turned around planning to go pick up where I left off in the book when I froze. Godric. He was standing their stalk still right outside the cage and staring at me with wide eyes.

_Oh my god. He saw everything! I'm so screwed._

My eyes widened. How the hell was I going to explain this to him?

"How did you do that?" he asked, watching me carefully.

_This is bad. If he thinks I'm a threat he could probably kill me quicker than I can blink._

I opened my mouth to say something when I felt something hit me on the back of my legs. Before I registered it, my knees buckled and I was falling back.

I barely registered what looked like Gabe rushing up the stairs from the corner of my eye. My arms, instinctively, reached out for something to hold on to only to realize there was nothing.

I closed my eyes quickly for the oncoming contact when I felt a rush of air around out of nowhere.

I felt strong arms catch me just in time. I looked up to see his grey-blue eyes staring me down with shock and curiosity written all over.

"What are you?"

**REVIEW!... please?**


	6. 5 Change of Plans

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own ANYTHING except my OC and of course the few changes here and there. EVERYTHING else goes to the TV series by Allan Ball and books by ****Charlaine Harris.**

**Author's Note:**** To be honest will all of you guys, I never really planned on writing anything besides Arella's POV. However, when I got to this part, I just couldn't help myself and ended up writing this chapter. After all, nobody really knows whatever the hell was going through Godric's mind at the time except for, obviously, him. It' s actually even a bit longer than the other chapters so far. Of course it will all be fitted to fit with the current situation and my OC that was never in the show. So I hope you like what I think he was thinking at the time that I was thinking about how to write this. Hahaha. That's a tongue twister for ya. Oh well. Now, on to the story. : D**

**ENJOY**

**Godric's POV**

Thinking over my current situation, one might even find the irony comical. Here I was, older than these very humans' precious Jesus. And yet, I had so freely given myself up to their mercy. I myself wouldn't have believed this a mere 50 years ago. But then again, I don't think like I did only a short while ago. I don't think like a vampire anymore. Not for some time now.

Instead I find myself reflecting back on all I have done in my long existence. In fact, in just a few short years I have seen myself change the rules I've lived by and ways I've viewed the world for over 2,000 years.

Amazing, isn't it? How we vampires pride ourselves for being so detached and emotionless. Believing ourselves to be powerful and unstoppable. Yet, only when we allow ourselves to really feel can we see ourselves for whom we truly are.

Well, I've seen who I really am. I've seen it and it disgusts me. It disgusts me to know that never in so many years did I hesitate or question my actions. Disgusted that I never once thought that what I was doing was wrong.

I can see why they hate us. Why humans are always so wary, so afraid and against us. But then again, how could they not be? We ARE monsters. We live such long lives compared to others. And instead of trying to better ourselves, we stay in our own little world. We keep our savage ways. Thinking we are powerful enough to do whatever we please, and killing anybody who gets in the way, and then some. And for what? For sport?

For centuries we have done such horrible things. I have done such horrible things.

Perhaps it is just the guilt I am feeling? Or maybe even the loneliness and depression that has started to sweep over me these last few years? But if there is a god, like so many seem to believe, I hope for a way to repay for all I have done. For all I have caused. I know that I might not find the answer in this place, but I hope. I hope that in whatever form it does come, that it comes soon.

I truly don't think I have neither the strength nor the will power to bare living this life much longer.

**X-X-X**

I've been here for a week and a half. They must have really underestimated my hearing, since they never really try to watch what they say. Only after 2 days did I figure out how they planned to get rid off me. They would only limit themselves when they would decide to pay me a visit. And even so, Mr. Newlin and Gabe, hid right hand man, wouldn't even hesitate to tease.

It was sad really. How much faith they put in this metal cage I was currently in. As if it would truly keep them safe if I decided to act. It wouldn't. I could escape and kill everybody in the building in minutes. But who was I to ruin their fun? My life would be ending in a couple of days. Why not let them enjoy themselves while it lasts? After all, it's not like somebody else was being 'used' here. It was just me.

**X-X-X**

It was Friday night. According to my knowledge, tomorrow night would be my last. They had all so eagerly planned for me to meet the sun. I knew that burning would be excruciating. But if that was what I got for all my wrongdoing, then I welcomed it with open arms.

It's funny really. For so long I've shied away from the sun. It was basically my own enemy. And now, with the moment of justice so close at hand, I couldn't seem to be able to wait. It had been so long since I've laid eyes upon it. So long since I've been graced with its presence, its bright and warm embrace. I just couldn't help but feel a wave of excitement.

Unfortunately, I still had to wait. Even though I was here by my own free will and choice, I couldn't help but feel utterly bored at the moment.

I sighed.

There's only so much you can do while you are waiting in a basement.

I decided to go into what most of us would refer to as 'down time'. Hopefully, taking my mind away from here and making the time pass by quicker. But more importantly, distracting me from a strange feeling I have been getting over the last few days.

_I can't help but feel as if something were going to happen. But what? I do hope it is nothing and just passes._

With that, I tuned out the world around me and went into down time.

**X-X-X**

I wasn't sure how long I had been 'out', but I 'came to' when I heard the door to the basement close followed by laughing, as whoever it had been, walked away. Unsure on what I might have missed while I was 'distracted', I kept quiet and took in my surroundings. It was then that I noticed something different, something off. I smelled something. Correction. I smelled someone.

I wasn't alone.

I moved closer from my place in the shadows, hoping to see who was in here. When I finally saw them, though, I was a bit surprised at what I saw.

_What is a young woman doing here?_

She couldn't be any older than 17, maybe 18 years old. She didn't look any older than I did when I was turned. And yet, there was something different about her. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was there.

_Who was this girl?_

"Who are you? " I asked once I'd finished stepping into full view.

She turned around at the sound of my voice and, immediately, looked me straight in the eyes.

_How can she do that?_

Given, that as a vampire I have perfectly clear vision. Even at night. But it was currently way too dark for any normal human to look through. And yet she didn't seem to have any trouble looking at me as I did her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, my curiosity now peeked even more.

I kept looking at her. Instead of saying anything, she seemed to go into thought as she gazed at the floor. She kept this up until I heard her mumble something along the lines of 'I hate my life right now'.

I don't know why. But I was filled with a small bit of concern.

"Are you alright, Miss?" I asked.

She just repeated what she'd mumbled slightly louder to herself.

"What?" I said without thinking. _Why would she say that?_

I wasn't expecting, however, for her to react like she did. She started pacing around like mad, glaring with a look that could kill, and ranting on about who knows what. It took me by surprise. Everybody that was normally around me was always so calm and collected many acted so out of respect while some out of fear that I would react if they did other wise. But still, nobody had done this. Ever.

I couldn't even help myself when I started to chuckle.

"What the fuck is so damn funny, huh?" she practically yelled at me, while glaring at me. "And who are you?" she said, this time managing to conceal her anger from being heard as much.

Normally, I would have been livid that somebody would think to speak to me in the manner. But as of now, I was only curious as I watched this young girl who had managed to make me feel better.

"Funny. I thought I was asking the same thing," I said. "Are you finished… expressing yourself?"

"Yes. I am finished 'expressing' myself," she said, amazingly, with her voice already completely in control. "Now, will you tell me who you are?"

"You are a strange girl," I said, frowning a bit, slightly confused as to why she could even be calmly speaking with me.

"Excuse me?"

"Here you are, standing right in front of a vampire. And yet you are not scared. You should be. Not talking to me." I explained.

"Well excuse me. But just because you and me are different from each other, doesn't mean I can't ask you a question. Or does it?"

_My, my. Well, doesn't somebody have a bit of a smart mouth. This girl is… refreshing._

"No. I suppose it doesn't." I replied smirking at her unexpected comment.

"So… what's you're name stranger?"

"You may call me Godric."

"Godric." she said, trying it out. "I like it. It suits you."

I simply gave her a slight smile.

"And yours?" I inquired.

"Arella."

"Arella? I have not heard such a name in a while." I certainly wasn't expecting her to have a name like that. Names like that had worn off quite a while back. It was still a nice name though.

"Angel. It suits you," I said referring to its meaning.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm anything but an angel, Mr. Power of God." she countered.

"And you are quite intelligent too," I told her. "Not many have known what my name means."

"Well what did you expect? Not everybody can be as smart as me." she said playfully, causing me to smirk.

Instead of giving any sort of reply, I opted to looking her over.

She was strangely very pale compared to any other human I'd ever seen. Not as much as I was, but still noticeably enough. As if she didn't get enough sunlight. And you would probably think that if it weren't for the fact that she smelled like it. In fact, she smelled like fresh water, sunlight, dirt, and even fish.

_She must have spent her day outside, in some type of forest maybe. Interesting. Not many humans actually enjoy nature nowadays._

She was rather pretty actually. She had a bright pair of jade green eyes that seemed to stand out against her pale skin. As well as long, dark brown hair that reached her lower back, also contrasting against her skin. She had a small, straight nose and two full lips. She wasn't very tall, but she wasn't exactly short either. She must have been around 5'6" since I could tell that I easily had about 2 ½, maybe 3, inches on her.

Lastly, I noticed she was wearing a pair of old looking pants that ended mid calf, _I think they're called Capri's,_ along with a simple dark green t-shirt. They were slightly covered in dirt in some places. I couldn't help but notice how it hugged her body. She was obviously lean but I noticed she seemed to be nicely toned as well.

_She probably likes to be very active._

I looked back at her to find that she had probably been doing the same as she was just staring at my shirt.

After about two more minutes, she finally looked up.

"What are you looking at?" she asked curiously.

"I'm looking at you looking at me," I said smiling a bit.

As I kept looking at her I thought she was about to blush at my comment, but it never came. I was impressed. Most girls I have come across would just start to blush and or giggle at everything that I said. As amusing as it was sometimes, it would also get very irritating after a while.

"Listen. I'm really sorry," she suddenly spoke up. "I really shouldn't have gone off ranting like that. And I also shouldn't have yelled at you. I hope you can forgive me." she finishing, giving me a sheepish grin.

I stood there stunned, shocked, bewildered.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"You surprise me," I started. "Something that does not happen often, I assure you. Never in my long life have I had somebody asking me for forgiveness."

When I didn't say more, I saw her expression falter a bit.

"But, if you wish… yes." I continued. "I forgive you, Arella."

"Thank you," she said with a small smile.

This was truly a first for me. I don't think I've ever had to forgive somebody for anything. Just then, I remembered I had a question to ask her.

"Will you tell me how you are here? I can't seem to come up with any reasonable answer as to why," I asked.

"Sure." she said, opening her mouth to start until she suddenly hesitated. "Can we sit down though? I've been on my feet all day, and they're killing me."

I nodded.

We both walked over to the wall and sat down on either side of the cage, so that there was only about a foot of distance between us with the bars right in the middle.

Once she was comfortable, she started talking. She started telling me about her day, about her friends, how they had wanted her to spend the day happy and not locked up inside. When she got to the part where they had literally dragged her out of the house, I couldn't help but chuckle again.

She then went on about their in the forest. How they had goofed around, talked, went swimming, hiked, watched all the small animals, and even played a game called hide and seek. Everything was going nicely until she spoke about how long they were forced to walk and where they had found themselves. I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for then.

"It was very smart of you to send them on their way like you did. It could have been worse if you had all come looking in this place." I said with a serious voice.

She nodded in agreement and continued to tell me what had happened once inside.

"So after that, I was pretty much just thrown in here." she said, shrugging her shoulders. Suddenly, she hissed in pain as her shoulder rubbed her cheek.

I felt myself getting angry at the thought of them putting their hands on her.

"You said they had hit you."

I started to lift my hand toward her but hesitated. "May I?"

"Mhmm." she replied and turned her head slightly.

I reached out and, as gently as I could, placed my fingertips against her cheek, as I looked it over. It wasn't even bruised, but I could tell that even a light touch caused her sensitive skin to ache.

I took the time to actually feel her though. Her skin was flawless and so very smooth. It angered me a bit more to know that the so-called 'reverend' was the one to lay a hand on her.

It wasn't until I noticed she had actually closed her eyes and leaned in to my touch that I began to calm down. I kept looking at her curiously until she finally opened her eyes.

"Your cool skin just feels really good right now," she stated.

Her comment only caused me to smile and completely settle down.

"It doesn't seem to be serious."

"I know," she said. "I takes a lot more that a hard slap from a crazy guy for me to bruise. It just stings like hell is all. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Good." I said pleased.

I tilted my head up slightly when I head the last remaining footsteps exit the building before looking at her.

"The last of them have just left." I said nodding up a bit.

She looked please with this so I went on.

"The sun will be rising in a few minutes. We should settle down and rest."

As if on cue, she let out a big yawn and her eyes started to droop.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she said looking around as if looking for a place to sleep on besides the cold concrete.

"Here."

She turned, noticing I had stood up, and looked towards the comforter in my hand.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

I didn't use nor need it at all for that matter. Why not let her make use of it?

"You didn't have to."

Feeling dawn approaching, I simply smiled, nodded, and turned to the cot.

As I waiting for the sun to make its way over the horizon, I couldn't help but feel a bit different. I felt… happy. With that as my last thoughts, I was consumed by my slumber and dead to the world once again.

**X-X-X**

Strangely enough, I arose to the sound of screaming and I could only think of one thing.

_ Arella!_

I sat up quickly only to get angry with what I saw.

"Get off! Gabe, get off me!" she yelled at him.

He didn't even look her way. Instead he laughed at her protests and started tugging at her shirt. This is when I started to feel my anger rise like crazy.

"Gabe! Get off!" she said while actually pushing him off for a few seconds making me proud of her.

He slapped her hard across the face making her hiss.

_HOW DARE HE!_

I was up on my feet, ripping the door off the cage, and outside before I knew it as I let out a growl.

"I said, GET OFF!" she screamed at him and pushed him so hard he flew into the wall across the room.

I was stopped short as I stared at the dent that his body made in the wall before sliding down.

He looked up in complete shock but froze when he looked at her. As a look of pure horror crossed his face, I looked back at Arella.

She was standing there with a look of pure hatred as she looked down at Gabe. Her eyes were actually pitch black and glowing with rage. She looked him up and down before she smirked and walked over to him. Correction, stalked over to him.

I watched as she went over to him on the ground. As she passed in front of me, I could actually feel the power within her seeping out in waves. It was almost staggering to one even as old and powerful as I. I could feel my inner monster trying to claw itself out, responding to her. I could barely hold myself together as I stood there and watched what unfolded.

She reached him, grabbed him by his shirt collar, and picked him up as if he weighed nothing.

"Don't you ever touch me again."

My eyes widened and I noticed he shuddered in fear and tried to get away at the sound of her voice. It was no longer what I had heard from her yesterday. Not at all. It sounded demonic almost.

"Understood?" She said glaring at him.

"YES!" He screeched. "Please! Just don't hurt me!"

"You're pathetic." She said as I noticed her eyes and voice had gone back to normal.

She easily tossed him by the door. When he didn't try to leave, but shakily stood pressing himself to the wall, she took a step back from him. Probably having enough of Gabe, she turned around with a smile on her face but froze as soon as she saw me, her eyes widening.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

I didn't get an answer though. She was still frozen to her spot and staring at me, watching me carefully.

_Why does she look at me like that? Like I'm going to doing something to her?_

She finally opened her mouth to say something when I heard something coming off to the side. I turned my head too late to find Gabe had thrown some kind of object at her legs and was now making his escape as she started to fall backwards.

I quickly turned back and noticed she was about to hit the ground. I rushed forward, using my speed, and caught her in my arms, inches from the floor.

She slowly opened her eyes and was once again graced by her beautiful green ones meeting my gaze. I couldn't help myself.

"What are you?"

We must have stayed in that exact position for at least 10min. Her staring at me cautiously while I was sure I was staring with a gaze full of curiosity.

I suddenly heard something and looked toward the door. It sounded like somebody was struggling. Not far. Perhaps there was a room like this in another part of the basement. I wouldn't have paid much attention to it, but I changed my mind as soon as I heard a woman call out my name.

_Who can that be?_

I looked back at the creature in my arms that was still watching me carefully. I slowly stood with her and set her back on her feet. Once she was standing, she cautiously took a step back.

I looked her in the eyes before speaking.

"I will be back. We will discuss this later." I said with an air of authority.

I didn't even give her time to respond or react to my words as I sped out of the room and followed the noise and voice I'd heard. Just as I passed a door I heard something that made me stop.

"That's right. Show me how you scream for that fat vampire cock."

_What on earth is going on in there? Was that Gabe?_

Just as I thought his name did I feel my anger start to come forth. I opened the door and rushed in and down the steps; the door to the room was already open.

Inside I found Gabe and instantly my anger started rising. What was happening only fueled it more. He was there, trying to force himself on a young woman. He ignored her screams and struggling as he slapped her across the face and ripped open her dress.

Just before he could do anything else, though, I raced over and ripped him off of her.

_Arella was right to have called him pathetic. Only one like him would try to force himself on a woman._

He disgusts me. Even in my 2,000 years, I had never acted so… pathetic. Even with everything I have lived through and done in my life, I have never condoned this behavior. It was low, cowardly.

"G-Godric, it's me. Gabe." He said struggling in my grasp.

My mind raced back to what he had been about to do and what he had tried to do no more than 20min ago. He didn't deserve it. And with that, I had absolutely no problem ending his life. As I dropped his lifeless body to the floor I heard my name again.

"Godric?"

I finally turned to look at the girl I had saved.

"You should not have come." I stated.

We both heard something coming upstairs and looked towards the door.

"Bill!"

"No," I said shaking my head slightly. I closed my eyes and focused. "I am here my Childe. Down here."

Not a second later, Eric, my progeny, was through the doorway before kneeling before me respectfully.

"Godric."

"You were a fool for sending humans after me." I said glancing at the girl who was trying her best to hold her dress together.

"I had no other choice. These savages, they seek to destroy you," he said without any remorse.

"I'm aware of what they have planned." I said. I noticed a man unconsciously sprawled on the floor from the corner of my eye. "This one betrayed you."

"He's with the Fellowship. He set a trap for us." I heard her say.

"How long has it been since you fed?" he asked without even sparing her a glance.

"I require very little blood anymore." I said. Just as I finished, an alarm sounded through the building. "Take the human."

"I am not leaving you." He countered.

"I can take care of myself." I snapped. Eric had always been a loyal and obedient childe. I was not in the mood for him to grow an attitude with me at the moment.

"We have to go Eric." came from the girl as she stepped towards him.

"Shed no blood on your way out." I ordered him.

After a second, he took the girl, reluctantly, and led her from the room. I waited until I had heard them safely get to the main floor before turning to the door. I sped out and through the halls back towards the room I had been held in. Hopefully, Arella will still be there like I said.

_Hopefully._

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!... please? :D**


	7. 6 I Wonder What's Next

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own ANYTHING except my OC and of course the few changes here and there. EVERYTHING else goes to the TV series by Allan Ball and books by ****Charlaine Harris.**

**ENJOY**

I couldn't help but keep staring at the doorway in shock. I had just lost my cool, allowing both Godric and Gabe to see something they shouldn't have. Then, I'm left with thinking of a way to get out of possible danger from a possibly threatened vampire. When out of nowhere, Gabe decides to, finally, make his escape after trying to 'hurt' me and causing said vampire to catch me in his arms followed by practically having a staring contest with me who knows how long. And then he just leaves? Really?

_Ugh, men. I swear. Vampire or not, they're all the same. Weird._

It couldn't have been more than two minutes, five tops, when some type of alarm went off. I automatically covered my ears with my hands. Remember me saying my sight was abnormally better? Ya, well, so is my hearing. Actually, pretty much all of my senses were better than your average person. Way better. And right now it only served to make the unexpected sound ring almost painfully in my eardrums.

After about a good thirty seconds of getting used to the noise, I was able to pull my hands away only to hear what sounded like a 'whoosh' of air and look to the door. Standing there, with a slight look of relief, was Godric.

_This can't be good._

"I thought you had left." he stated.

_I should have._ I mentally hit myself.

Before I could blink he was standing no more than three feet from me.

"It is time for us to leave. Come." he said.

I didn't answer him at all, just look at him.

"I said come." he repeated taking a step closer.

I flinched away and took a step back. He quickly noticed this and stepped back to where he was. He gave me a soft, understanding look and stretched out his hand.

"I will not hurt you, Arella. It is time to leave. Please, come with me?" he said with a gentle smile.

I just stood there and looked at his outstretched hand cautiously. I might not know many vampires but I definitely knew they didn't actually stretched out their hand for others to take all willy-nilly. I knew that if I ignorantly started to trust a vampire it was going to end up coming back to bite me. No pun intended. But I also couldn't just stay here. Even for a bunch of humans, everybody in this church was completely crazy! Then again, he does kind of like me. He could have killed me after what he saw and he didn't. So, at least for right now, he was my best bet.

Slowly, I nodded and stretched my hand out and placed it in his, never taking my eyes off of him.

"Come." he said with a small smile and tugging on my hand.

We made our way out of the room, up the stairs, and to the hallway. Now which way? There was both right and left ways to go that both extended quite a bit. Just then we both turned our heads to the left as the noise hit us.

It sounded like doors being thrown open and a lot of people walking in due to all the heavy steps being heard. Followed by a 'Save yourselves! Nobody has to die!'

We made our way in that direction until the hallway split into two again. We went up towards the light that was probably coming in from whatever room the commotion was coming from. I was careful to not make any noise at all. Placing my feet lightly yet firmly in all the right spots to avoid the wood floors from creaking or my steps, in general, from making any noise at all. I guess I must have surprised Godric a bit with my stealthy advance since I caught him glancing at my feet a couple times and smiling as we half ran there.

As we turned the corner I could tell I was right. The sounds were obviously coming from here, with all the people and such. However, I wasn't expecting to see what I did.

There were at least 25 people armed with a bunch of chains and wooden stakes. A blond girl in a dress was being held onto tightly by two of the guys there. And then there's what they were all staring at. A vampire was being held down to some type of alter by a bunch of silver chains.

I could tell Godric knew him as I spied him a glance. He was staring at him with a bit of a pained expression. The kind you would see on somebody who cares about you but doesn't know how to help and it just hurts them knowing it.

Screw what people thought about vampires and evil. This was just cruel. I could tell this was hurting him just by look on his face. His fangs were out probably as a reaction to the pain. I didn't even need to listen to the small sizzling noise to tell it was literally burning into his flesh. Vampire or not, nobody deserved to be tortured like that.

"Poor guy. Vampire or not, torturing him like that is just wrong." I whispered, barely even audible, to myself.

Godric heard me though. He heard and looked at me like he was trying to figure me out. I really couldn't blame him though. I mean, its not like he actually hears somebody sympathizing for vampires everyday, right? And especially when they're being hurt.

We both turned back to the scene before us, though, when we heard somebody speak up.

"I-I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom… and the girls." said the vampire in a pain filled voice.

"That's noble of you," started the reverend. "But she hardly deserves mercy. Maybe we should tie her to you so who can meet the sun together." he said the last part tauntingly at the vampire causing him to growl a bit.

I glanced at Godric when I noticed he seemed to tense up a little after hearing that. If looks could kill, Steve would probably be melting right now. He had narrowed his eyes and was now glaring at him like crazy after his threat.

"Yes. This marshmallow will roast up nicely." he said again as he walked over to the blond, seizing her up.

_I WAS right. These people ARE crazy!_

I turned around when I noticed Godric had turned and was facing me.

"Stay." he told me while, hesitantly, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I stared at my shoulder and his hand curiously for a second. This vampire sure was different from what I thought they would be like. He's different. But like I said earlier, he was my best bet right now and I wasn't going to make things harder than they already are. I looked up at him with a small reassuring smile and nodded. And then, he was gone.

I couldn't help but wonder where he'd gone off to but it didn't last long as the doors were thrown open and a brown haired vampire came running in.

"Sookie!" He yelled only to cause the crazy reverend to pull out a gun out of nowhere and aim it at her forehead.

"One more step vampire, and the girl dies." he threatened him.

"You hurt her and everybody here will die." countered the vampire.

"Soldiers, some silver chains for our friend here." he said to one of the 'tough' looking armed guys.

"Don't! He's done nothing to you!" started to protest the blond.

"Sookie, I will be fine." the vampire tried to assure her.

"Honestly, what do they see in you?" he mused looking back at the girl.

As this all went on, I couldn't help getting lost in thought again.

_Who the hell are these people? I mean, I still don't really know who the reverend guy is or what's going on, but he IS crazy. I can kinda make sense of the 'armed soldiers' and the vampire being held down. Sure it was completely random, but you could tell it kinda went together. But who the hell is that girl and that other vampire. And why do I have this weird feeling telling me that the reverend guy seems familiar? Can this get any weirder?_

I really probably shouldn't have thought that. As soon as I did, we all heard somebody yell out. The voice came from a guy holding a gun at the ready by one of the openings slightly higher along the wall.

"Let her go, fuckwad!" he yelled at the reverend still pointing the gun at the girl before firing.

He let out an angry hiss as he was hit in the hand by a green splotch and dropped the gun. It was a paintball. I really wasn't expecting that. Then again, I wasn't expecting any of this. He shot him again, this time right between the eyes. I swear, if it weren't for the fact that I'd give myself away, I would have been laughing my ass off at the expression on his face.

Apparently, the blond took that distraction to get out of the guys grasps and quickly make her way over to the silver bound vampire on the alter.

I made a look of disgust as I noticed bits of melted and burned flesh that were actually coming off along with the chains.

_Eww. No wonder he was in pain._

By the time the reverend had even noticed this, the vampire had already sat up and dashed over, tightly holding him by the neck before slamming him down against the steps.

Just then, some loud noise came from behind the front doors. Not a second later, they were trust open only to have a bunch of vampires pile into the room. And not just from the front doors, but from the two hallways off to the sides as well.

"You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you pick us off? We'll kill ya first… same way we did your father." said some vampire who was clearly way to into the whole cowboy thing.

"Oh god." I heard Sookie, I think her name was, whisper as she clung closer to that brown haired vamp.

_Father? Who… wait! Are they talking about that one couple and child that supposedly got killed by vampires? This has got to be his son. What's his name again? Steve Newman, Newin, Newlin! Steve Newlin. This is starting to make so much more sense now._

"Murderer!" Steve said, struggling against the vampire's firm grasp.

_Yup, that's Steve all right. No wonder he looked familiar._

"Kill them. All of them." the cowboy looking vampire spoke up again.

Before anybody could even respond, all the vampires rushed forward, grabbing people causing them to scream, ready to strike. I was so thankful for making sure to keep myself calm throughout all of this. No doubt one of those vampires would have noticed me if I was freaking out. That didn't mean everybody else was safe. It was going to turn into a blood bath any second if somebody didn't do something.

"Enough!"

Everybody, me included, turned our heads to look at the balcony to find Godric standing there.

"You came for me, I assume."

Every one of them seemed to start to loosen their hold on the people and back away from their necks except for one.

"Underling?" he directed at the cowboy.

"Yes, Sheriff." he mumbled out annoyed.

_Sheriff? What did that mean? Maybe it some kind of position of power amongst them?_

"These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will not negotiate with subhumans," replied Steve.

I couldn't help smirk at his comment and smile to myself.

_Hahaha. Subhumans? Since when were humans ABOVE vampires? Last time I checked, vampires hunted THEM not the other way around. This guy is WAY too full of himself._

"Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me." he spoke up again trying to get a reaction from the blonde vampire still next to him.

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." he said with a small look of amusement as a few gasps were heard amongst the humans.

I cocked both eyebrows up in surprise before he disappeared and I felt a breeze flow past me right before people gasped as he was in front of everybody while holding Steve by the neck.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" When nobody even tried to speak up, he continued. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone. People, go home, it's over now."

Quickly, all the people started to make their way out of the church, avoiding all the vampires. And still, Steve actually tried pleading with them to stay. That's just sad.

"I dare say I faith in human kind is stronger than yours." Godric practically spat at him with a look of disgust.

I couldn't help cover my mouth as a laugh threatened to escape as I looked at Steve's face. A small giggle did make it out though, and Godric turned to look at me before softly waving me over. I hesitated a second until he stretched his arm out to me slightly. I cautiously made my way over, aware that both blond and brown haired vampires and the girl were now looking at me curiously, and stopped about two feet from him.

"Godric, who is this?" the blond vampire said, as he looked me over.

"Later, Eric."

So his name was Eric. Well, Eric was damn tall. He kept staring at me like I was his snack until I raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to smirk a bit.

"Let us all go now."

And with that, Godric placed his hand on the small of my back and lead us out of the church.

Apparently, some of the vampires had actually brought a car here. I know, it shocked me too. Not that I minded, but you would think that with all of them being pissed off they would have just skipped over that detail.

We ended up getting into a black Mercedes. Eric was driving, the brown hair vampire I still didn't have a name for was riding shotgun, and I was sandwiched in between Godric and the Sookie girl in the backseat.

It was honestly one of the most awkward car rides I have ever had to go through. The entire way, to wherever we're going, was completely quiet, not that I minded. The awkward part was that Eric kept shooting me calculating glances through the rearview mirror, the other vampire didn't even pretend to blink, heck he didn't even blink at all. Sookie kept staring at me with a very, almost too happy smile that started to creep me out after about five minutes, while Godric would look at me every now and again and just give me a small smile as if nothing was or had just happened.

_What the hell is wrong with these people? It's not just me, right?_

After about twenty minutes of awkward silence, we finally started to slow down. I looked out the window, when the car stopped, to look at where we where. It was a very nice modern looking house actually. It had a nice cut, big green lawn, and big open windows stretching an entire side, even a gate. It looked almost relaxing, quiet.

Everybody started to get out and I opted for exiting out of Godric's side. Seriously, that girl had not stopped with that freaky smile of hers. Maybe she'd stop if I weren't so close to her.

Before I knew it, Godric's hand was on the small of my back again as he gently lead me towards the front door. Not that I had much of a choice though, but I was smart enough not to try something stupid like running away.

As soon as we made it to the door, it was practically ripped open to reveal a beautiful looking Spanish woman.

"Godric." she said with a small bow. "I am so relived to know you are back."

It was obvious that she was also a vampire. The emotion in her voice, however, was almost staggering. She really must have been worried about him, even if just in a friendly kind of way.

"Thank you, Isabel." he replied politely.

She actually noticed me then and looked me over slightly.

"Who is this?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"This is Arella." he said giving me a small warm smile before turning back to Isabel. " I wonder, would you happen to have a change of clothes that you will permit her to use?"

"Well of course, Godric." she answered smiling and turned to me. "We'll get you out of those dirty close in just a moment." she gave me a quick smile before turning and going somewhere.

"Please, this way." Godric said extending his hand down the hallway on the left.

I followed him until the end of the hallway and stopped as he opened up the door on the right. It was a bedroom. And a nice looking bedroom at that. The walls where all an off white color, making the room seem very bright and spacious. There was a large king size looking bed in the middle of the room with a dark, yet comfy looking headboard. It had nice dark grey and blue pillows and comforter. There was a dresser and desk along the walls, the same color as the bed's platform and headboard. It reminded me of African Blackwood. There was also a bookcase filled with books and even some small little trinkets of to the side.

"The bathroom is through that door." he said and I noticed him pointing towards a door by the other side of the room. "You are more than welcome to shower and clean yourself up in here."

"Umm. Thank you. That's all very kind of you but won't somebody be mad if they find me in their room?" I asked still trying to take things in carefully.

"Of course not."

"Really?" I shot him a doubtful look.

"It is my room. And I do not mind in the least." he assured me.

Well that's a little bit of a shocker. I'm actually in his room. I guessed it did make sense though. The room did look like something he would prefer.

"Oh, well, thank you, Godric."

"It is the least I can do." he said giving me another one of his small smiles and turing to leave. "I will leave you to yourself."

Just before he closed the door, however, he stopped at looked back over his shoulder. "I will see to it that Isabel has things ready for you when you are done." and with that, he closed the door, leaving me all alone.

_Great. I'm in a strange room, in a strange house, with several strange vampires, in a strange part of town, after being in a strange situation at a church. Yup. My life has officially gone completely random._

"Oh well." I mumbled to myself as I made my way over to where Godric said the bathroom was.

I was still cautious about all of this, but what exactly could I really do at the moment? Being around a bunch of vampires, my life could have ended even at the hands of Godric by now, but it hadn't. And I was still filthy. I might as well take advantage of the moment while it lasted.

I walked into a bathroom all right, although it definitely had to be one of the cleanest and nicest bathrooms I'd ever been in. I guess it probably had to do with them not actually needing to use one.

Everything matched perfectly, from the shiny tile under my feet to the counters, frames, small cabinets, and even the towels. They were all either a soft grey, beige, or another off white shade.

I finished walking in, closed the door, and locked it behind me. I know it was kind of redundant. A simple locked door wouldn't exactly keep them out if they really wanted in, with their strength and all, but the simple habit of doing so comforted me a bit.

I went over to the shower and turned it on. It looked like it was big enough for about 4 other people to fit, and comfortably at that. I stripped out of my clothes and couldn't help but chuckle as I looked at them. They were all dirty, slightly mud splattered, and even a bit ripped in some places. No wonder everybody was looking at me like that.

I folded them, placing them atop the toilet seat, and stepped into the spraying water. Now this felt amazing. You'd be amazed at what a simple shower could do to you after 2 dreadful days of fun, walking, sleeping on the floor, and being manhandled like a rag-doll. It did you wonders.

After about a good 15 min, I was all done and stepped out of the shower. I quickly grabbed one of the white fluffy towels and rapped it around my body when I heard a knock on the door.

"Arella?"

That voice sounds familiar. Isabel?

"It is I, Isabel. If you are finished, you are more than welcome to come into the bedroom. I have brought a few different changes for you to choose from."

_Well I guess this is it. I can't hide in here anyways._

With that in mind, I gathered my dirtied clothes, reached for the doorknob, and opened it, ready to face whatever it was that awaited on the other side.

**REVIEW! … pretty please? I'll give you a cookie. ; )**

**A/N:**** Just in case you all wanted to know, I actually looked up bedrooms and bathrooms before I could decide on Godric's stuff. I changed a couple of the colors around but oh well…sue me. Here they are in case you wanted to have a look.**

**Godric's bedroom: http:/ www. interiorarcade. com/ images-pictures /2009/10/ contemporary –italian- bedroom- designs .jpg**

**Bathroom: http:/ hgtv. sndimg. com/ HGTV/ 2008/ 04/ 02/ rms-hbj185- neutral- bathroom_ lg. jpg **

**p.s. Just don't forget to take out all the spaces.**


	8. 7 Nice House part 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own ANYTHING except my OC and of course the few changes here and there. EVERYTHING else goes to the TV series by Allan Ball and books by ****Charlaine Harris.**

**Author's Note:**** I know this is kind of a late update. Scratch that. I KNOW it is. I'm sorry people. But I really wasn't expecting the giant wad of homework that I've been getting. Not to mention, a bad case of writer's block, babysitting, and even getting sick. On the bright side, you'll happy to know that I DID manage to finish up this chapter. In fact, it came out so long, I'm making it 2 parts so it wouldn't be some randomly extra long chapter. I'll be putting it up in a few days.**

**ENJOY**

Wow. I mean I know she said she had a few changes of clothes for me to pick from, but… wow.

The entire span of the room's king size bed was covered with clothes. Honestly, completely littered with them. I know I probably looked a bit stupid right now. I had just opened the door and walked right out. Then, I had abruptly come to a stop when I noticed the bed. Seriously, it was just… so… wow.

"Let me take those." said Isabel as she stepped forward and reached for my clothes, which I was still clutching In my hands. It's not like I really had a choice though, since she pretty much just took them out of my hands.

"You are more than welcome to pick which ever you please." she spoke up again, motioning over to the clothes on the bed.

I walked over to the other side of the bed, while never taking my eyes of its contents.

_ I HATE dresses._

There was silk, satin, and who knows what else in all different kinds of colors. Some were in black, grey, emerald, white, blues, and reds. Don't get me wrong; they were beautiful, gorgeous even. But I was no girly girl. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing one. Not if I could help it.

"They're great, I- Is," I paused.

_ What was her name again?_

"Isabel." she helped me out with a small chuckle.

"Umm, thanks, Isabel." I said smiling back a bit at her help. "These are beautiful. They really are." I paused slightly before continuing. "I wouldn't want to be a bother, but would you happen to have something that's not, well, a dress? These all look like fancy party gowns. Don't you have something simpler? Like pants?"

She simply stared at me for about a minute straight until smiling back at me.

"Are you sure? Most girls would have practically run in to try some on, if not all."

"Well no offence, but I'm not most girls." I countered.

She burst out into a small fit of laughter for a second until she disappeared.

_ Where did she go?_

She came back about 5 seconds later with a robe and handed it to me.

"You can put this on." she said and then in one quick move, dashed around the bed and swept up all the clothing in her arms. "Follow me, please." she called out as she walked towards the door.

We walked back down the hallway I had come through earlier and into a room about two doors down. It had a big, comfy looking metal framed, 4 poster, canopy bed in the middle of the room. She went straight to the bed and, unceremoniously, dumped the clothes onto it before turning to me.

"This way please." she said, waving me over.

She led me over to a door on the far wall and opened it up, letting herself in.

_Wow._

We were in a closet almost the size of a master bedroom; probably even bigger than the room behind me.

"You may pick from here," she said, pointing at a certain section in front of her as I caught up.

"You got quite the closet here don't you." I mumbled to myself. "Here?" I asked, pointing in front of me as I now stood next to her.

"Yes. You may pick whichever you want."

"Ya. Just as long as it fits, too." I muttered.

"Yes, that too." she said chuckling softly.

I quickly looked over the pants she hand. All of them were really, well, expensive. It didn't take a genius or shopping expert to figure that out. Either way, I ended up picking a pair of black skinny jeans almost in my size. I doubt it would be a real problem since we both looked pretty close.

I had them draped over my arm as I looked for Isabel somewhere amongst the racks of clothing.

"Here. There are some tops you may choose from." she said waving me over to the other side.

I went over and looked to the section of tops. Let's just say that any hope of wearing some simple t-shirt pretty much just left the building. They weren't ALL dressy, though. After looking through them a couple of times, I decided on a nice solid purple shirt. It was a nice deep color and was slightly scrunched up down both sides, giving it a little extra hourglass figure, as well as over the shoulders and upper arm part of the sleeves.

"There you go."

I turned around to find her standing to my left with a pair of black flats in her hand.

"I apologize if they do not fit correctly. They were the only ones I could find that looked like your size," she said.

"Thanks. And that's okay. Don't worry about it, Isabel." I reassured her.

"Now, I must be getting you back. It would not be wise to make Godric think you are missing." she said walking out of the closet and heading for the door.

Once back in Godric's room, we both made our way to the bathroom.

"There you are." she said, leaving the shoes by the clothes on the counter. "I will leave you to… oh! I almost forgot."

I didn't even have time to guess where she might have gone before she was standing in front of me again.

"Here." she said handing me something.

I looked it over in my hands. It was a simple lace trimmed, black bra and panty set in… my size.

"How did you know my exact size?" I asked her.

"One of the humans was already out buying some things. I looked you over, guessed, and called her. I'm pleased to see I told her the right size," she said. The whole time she explained it as easily as if it were nothing more than 'the wall is white'.

"Oh, well, thanks."

As much as I was relieved to be wearing some clean underwear, I was still a bit weirded out by the act itself. I don't know about you, but random strangers I haven't even known for twenty minutes usually don't buy me correctly sized underwear.

"I'm just gonna change now." I said awkwardly, slowly closing the door as she smiled and nodded in response.

I was right about it being a close fit. It had been a quick change, no more than five minutes, which left me admiring what I'd picked out. It fit great. The shoes were a little loose, but not to the point where my foot would be sliding around. The jeans and shirt, on the other hand, hugged my curves and body like a second skin.

I picked up the towel and robe, which had fallen to the floor as I changed, and opened up the bathroom door. I noticed Isabel patiently standing by the bed.

"You look beautiful." she said walking over to me.

"It's just a shirt and jeans." I said, slightly chuckling.

"Even so."

"Well, thank you." I then remembered what I was holding. "What do I do with these? I didn't just want to leave them in there."

She took then and put them into what looked like a laundry hamper I hadn't seen earlier by the front door before turning back to me.

"Now, about your hair…" she said, starting to circle me.

"What?"

"Your hair. Then I'm sure we can do something about some make up on your…"

I held up a hand, interrupting her.

"No offense, but are you kidding me? Are you crazy or something? And when did I turn into your personal life-size doll? And what's wrong with my hair?"

"You are not a doll." she corrected with a sigh, even though I could see the small smile tugging at her lips. "However, I do insist something be done about your hair. It's tangled, going in every direction, and will probably stay like that if nothing is done since it's almost dry."

_Ugh. This lady will NOT give up._

"Do you have a brush?" I asked. "You know, for my hair."

With a sigh, she nodded and left the room, coming back with one in hand and handing it to me.

"Thank you." I said taking it.

I set out to brushing my hair. Isabel really wasn't kidding when she said it was tangled. But still, it wasn't anything I couldn't get through. I managed to brush it down smoothly and tangle free within minutes. To top it off I decided to part my hair, as straight as I could without a mirror, to the left before handing the brush back to her.

"Is that good enough?" I asked.

"How did you manage to…"

"I have very easy to managed hair." I said with a shrug. And I wasn't kidding either. I could take my hair from incredibly messy, wild, and tangled like crazy to smooth, tame, and tangle free in minutes. I could even get it as professionals do in solons with nothing more than a brush. Long story short, it saved me a whole lot of time that's for sure.

"Yes. Well, we should get going. The others should all almost be here by now. Don't want to keep anybody waiting, now do you?" she aid walking towards the door.

I snorted at the last part.

"Ya right. Keep who waiting? I've only even spoken to you and Godric. And even so, I've only met you both."

"True. Yet I am here with you and kow you are fine. It is not a wise idea to keep the Sheriff waiting." she answered.

"Hmm. Sheriff? I've heard that twice tonight. What is it? Some type of authoritative position among vampires?" I asked. Maybe I'd get an answer.

"Actually it is. Where did you hear it first?"

"That cowboy lookin' vampire said it at the church."

"Oh." she said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I guess it's safe to say you don't really like him then." I said chuckling.

"I guess you can." she said chuckling too.

"You know, you are quite strange for a girl your age. I like you though." she said looking my way.

"I try. You're not the first to tell me that either. You're also not too bad yourself. Even if you are a bit 'persistent' when it comes to clothes and hair." I said with an accusing look I knew didn't reach my eyes.

We were both still laughing slightly as we left the hallway and entered some kind of sitting room/ living room that was filled with bodies.

I didn't even bother paying any attention to some random humans that stared at us like we'd grown another head or something. You'd think they'd never seen somebody laugh. Then again, I'm sure you didn't see it much, if at all, when a vampire was involved. I did, however, when I felt two pairs of eyes practically burning a hole into the back of my head. Quickly looking around the room, I found they belonged to Godric, who was smiling a bit, and that guy Eric from earlier, who was slightly glaring.

Not that I had much time to begin with, but I still managed to throw Godric a small smile before Isabel practically dragged me into some room to the right.

"This is the kitchen. We normally don't have anything to eat. Sorry." she said with an apologetic grin. "Tonight, however, because of all the human companions here as well, there might be something you can snack on. There are drinks though. Are you thirsty?"

"That's alright. I'm not really hungry either. Thank you though."

It was a standard modern day kitchen. Simple but still nice. It was extremely clean and really only offered a few wines and water as well as True Blood for the guests.

She led me past the kitchen and into another room. It was a family room, or at least I think it was supposed to be one. It had a fireplace, so most likely housing other occupants, it would have fit the picture. This room was also filled with people, but still less than the other room.

She then led me through the doorway across the room and came back to the first gathering area I'd seen before the kitchen, only from a different side. We walked, well I mostly just followed, along the wall and passed a couple other rooms, including a library and what looked like a den, before we made it to the big window covered wall. She went over to a sliding glass door, letting me walk through it, before closing it behind her.

"And this is the back." she said motioning to the small, yet still pretty wide-open landscape before us.

"Question."

"Yes?" she said facing me a bit.

"Not that being given a tour wasn't… fascinating, but why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I was simply following the Sheriff's orders." she stated simply.

"And the Sheriff is… Godric. Correct?"

"Correct."

"And why exactly would Godric want you to give me a tour?" I probed, slightly lifting my eyebrow.

Unfortunately, not that she would have given me an answer, she didn't say anything. She simply gave me a soft knowing smile. Which, when I really think about it, only kind of annoyed me a bit.

_ She either knows something I don't, which is very possible, or THINKS she knows something I'm just not getting, AGAIN very possible. Well isn't that just great._

Suddenly, she went rigid for a second before looking to the house and then back at me.

"Isabel?" I asked.

"I need to leave. There is something I have to do." she said. It looked like she was about to turn when she stopped and spoke up again. "I can take you back inside if you wish."

"Umm… that's okay. You go do whatever you have to, I'll stay out here. It's too crowded in there anyways." I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

She nodded slightly at my response before leaving.

It was actually a very nice night out tonight. That is, now that I really took the time to appreciate it. The view from where I was standing wasn't that bad either. The grass was all perfectly trimmed and lined with a nice thick hedge around what part of the property I could see. Not to mention, that as far as the heat goes here in Dallas, it was a very fresh night.

I probably would have gotten lost in the moment if it weren't for the fact that I felt somebody's eyes staring at the back of my head again; I knew exactly who it was too.

"Are you just gonna stare all night?" I asked.

There was some moment among the shadows to my right before he stepped out into the moon's light.

"Well, aren't you perceptive." he voiced.

"Well, aren't you observant." I replied in the same mocking tone.

He didn't really say anything but the smirk that slowly spread across his lips pretty much told it all.

_Great. Somebody finds me amusing. I can't wait to see where this goes. Yay._

"Who are you?" he asked.

I turned to face him a bit more. "What? No manners?" I said, raising my eyebrow a bit.

His smirk only grew a bit and I could see the amusement on his face. And wow did I have to look up a bit to look at his face.

_ How tall IS this guy? I'm guessing… 6'3", maybe 6'4". Ya, that seems about right._

He didn't leave me much option since he didn't reply. So, with a sigh, I spoke up first.

"How about you ask a question, I ask a question? Deal? You can go first."

"Very well." he finally said. "What is your name?"

"My name is Arella."

"Arella? That's a bit of an old name for you, don't you think?"

I simply shrugged. "What's your name? That is, if it's not Eric."

"Well, don't you just remember things." he said in a taunting voice. "Eric Northman."

Well not much out of him there. "Nice to meet you, Eric Northman." I said without much indifference as I turned back around to look at the backyard.

"Who are you?" he said suddenly and really close to me.

"Mind being more specific?"

Even if I'd wanted to help him out and answer all his questions, how could I when he was being so vague. Before I knew it, he had me backed up against the wall, that was a few feet behind me, and had his arms on either side of my body while he leaned in, towering over me, trapping me.

"How do you know Godric? Why were you at that church? Who are you? Why are you here? What are you?" he snapped as he slowly started glaring down at me.

I just stared at him for a second.

_Was he serious? He was just 'amused'; what's with the mood swing?_

So with a small sigh, I started. "In order. I really don't know him. I barely met Godric yesterday… actually this morning at about… well, somewhere between 2 and 4am. So do I know him? No, not really. Let's see, long story short my friends and me went somewhere and on the way back to Dallas the car broke down in the middle of nowhere; it was already dark. We ended up walking; we ended up finding the Fellowship by accident, where I ended up getting thrown into the basement cuz "we wouldn't want him to starve and die before its time"." I said, remembering what that freak Steve had said, noticing how Eric's eyes seemed to narrow and darken a little bit when I said that part.

"The last part was said by Steve Newlin, just so you know. Umm… I already told you my name. And I honestly don't know why I am here. You saw him yourself when he called me over, and then the car ride. I'm not stupid enough to have tried running."

Eric just stared at me, seeming to be contemplating what I've said; maybe trying to decide what he could or couldn't believe.

"No last name?" he said finally.

"Not really." I said shrugging.

He seemed to regard that again before he almost smiled a bit, in a smug kind of way. Almost.

"What are you?"

"A girl."

"Don't play dumb with me girl. What are you?" he said this time narrowing his eyes a bit at me.

"Nothing." I said stubbornly trying to end the conversation.

"Being this close I can tell you're not human. Your scent alone gives that away. Not completely, anyways."

"I said nothing." I said glaring a bit.

It's not like I really expected him to drop it, but I wasn't the little glint in his eyes and what came out of his mouth next.

"And what if I happened to run into your friends and they tell me something?"

"You wouldn't dare." I said staring him dead in the eyes. I could feel myself getting riled up.

"And what if I do?" he said leaning in a bit closer to my face.

"Leave them out of this." I said, saying each word carefully. He was really hitting a nerve with this and he wasn't going to like me if he didn't drop it soon.

He smirked, knowing he was getting at me, before getting a really serious and thoughtful look.

"What are you?" he said very slowly, carefully.

"Nothing." I replied exactly the same.

"Well then. I guess I'll just have to find out." he said.

He swiftly moved gripped my neck in his bigger hand and stone like vice and pushed it to the side slightly as he lent in.

"Don't worry. It'll just be a sip." he whispered tauntingly before I heard the audible 'click' of his fangs.

_Think! Think! Think! I got about three seconds! Either I throw him off and he finds me out or I stay put and get bit. Ugh! Damn it! Well, here goes nothing._

"Eric!"

He stopped just as I felt his teeth on my skin but didn't move. I could feel his unnecessary breaths on my neck, as he was most likely taking in my scent.

"Let her go." said whoever had stopped him just now.

_That voice sounds familiar._

"Eric."

He finally listened to whoever it was and stood back up straight to his full length. Me, I was just glad that nobody had noticed my left hand, which had been completely in the shadow, start lightly glowing black, as I got ready to throw him off. He finally took a step back and I was both surprised and relieved to see Godric standing a few feet behind him with a serious look on his face. They quietly stared at each other before Eric looked back at me and glared with saying a word.

"Later, Eric. We _will _discuss this." Godric said in a calm, almost too calm, voice that you could tell was really more of a command.

"You are well?" he asked turning his attention to me. His eyes softened a bit and he gave me that small smile I've gotten used to getting from him since I met him only a couple hours ago. "Come."

I walked around Eric, glaring at him all the while, and went to stand next to him. He gently placed his hands on the small of my back, just like before, and led us back to the door before letting us in. All the while, I could feel Eric's glare on my back where Godric's hand was.

**REVIEW!... and don't be shy 'bout leaving any ideas. I'm always looking for things to mesh with my original thoughts.**

** : )**


	9. 8 Nice House part 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own ANYTHING except my OC and of course the few changes here and there. EVERYTHING else goes to the TV series by Allan Ball and books by ****Charlaine Harris.**

**ENJOY**

He led me in through the house and weaved through the random throngs of people here and there. I wasn't sure if it was either because nobody knew me or if it had something to do with me walking with their 'beloved Sheriff', but pretty much everybody we walked by ended up staring after us like they'd never seen anything like it. It wasn't just weird but also a bit disturbing. I have had people staring at me before. Who hasn't? But not so many at the same time, and at least then I knew why. Thankfully, for me, one quick look from Godric and they would quickly look away, even if for only a second.

We finally made it to the small den looking room I had passed earlier. It had a couple book filled shelve, a table to the side, a lamp, and a more modern day chair as well as a small sofa. He took the chair and motioned his hand toward the sofa for me to take.

"You are okay?" he said facing me.

"Ya. I'm fine." I stated calmly. "Thanks for stopping him though." I finished off with a bit of a small smile.

"I… apologize for him." he started." He has always been a bit… impulsive when he may want something."

"That's okay. And you shouldn't feel the need to apologize. He did that not you. And besides, nothing really happened."

"You are taking this all remarkably well for somebody who was almost bitten." he said with questioning look. "He may not have drained you but you still could have been seriously hurt by him."

"I know." I stated calmly, even though deep down I almost felt like I was being scolded.

"And yet you take this so calmly?" he asked.

"I've been through much worse. And I'm pretty sure nothing too bad would've happened." I said. No way was I about to let some random vampire bite me. I would have done something to fight back, even if that did expose me.

"If anything, I am sorry for not being there sooner. I should have noticed something was amiss when I suddenly felt his amusement followed by anger." he said.

"Again, don't feel bad. And why would you care about what he was feeling… wait. You were 'feeling' from him. But that means…. you're his maker?" I asked with a bit of shock in my voice.

_I really wouldn't have pictured that. Then again, that does explain why he was so persistent about how I even knew Godric._

"Yes. I am." he said with a small warm smile.

"Well, I honestly, wasn't expecting that." I told him truthfully. "At least that explains it."

"Explains what?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just why he was acting like that and questioning me like a mad man."

He smiled at my response but didn't say anything. In fact, neither of us said anything for a few minutes. I simply sat there awkwardly since I could still feel the prying eyes on me every now and again while Godric, on the other hand, seemed completely out of it, in his own thoughts. I know it's a bit rude, but after about five minutes, he still hadn't moved and I really couldn't think of anything to do other than just sit here. And besides, what could I do? It was his place not mine.

"Godric?" I asked, but nothing happened. I waited a bit before deciding to try it again. "Godric?" I said, but again, nothing. Maybe if I 'shook him out of it' it would work. "Godric." I said one last time, while gently placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes." he said, looking slightly lost, as if he hadn't even noticed he'd just 'dosed off'.

"You okay?" I asked, motioning to the seat a bit. "You were kind of, well, just sitting there with a bit of a smile on your face."

"I am fine. Just reminiscing, I guess I should say." He answered.

A slightly comfortable, slightly awkward silence followed and I couldn't for the life of me think of something to say. Lucky for me, He spoke up first.

"You look very nice, Arella." He said, as I noticed him looking me over.

"Thanks. You don't' look too bad yourself." I said, trying to lighten the mood a bit more. And he did. He had changed from the last time I saw him. He was now wearing a pair of grey jean and dark grey shirt. It actually made him look like the teenager he was. Well, the age his body looked anyway. Who knew how old he actually was; vampires and age aren't the easiest things to guess.

"Thank you" he said with what looked like what wanted to be a smirk, tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You're welcome" I said, trying to fight back the sudden urge to chuckle at his sudden smirk.

As soon as his attitude changed, I could feel all the eyes back on us. It was kind of annoying really. _Did they honestly never see anybody smile or maybe even, I don't know, talk?_ Well whatever the reason, it did help remind me of something I'd been wanting to ask.

"Godric?"

"Yes?" he said.

"Why exactly am I here?" I asked.

"You do not wish to be here?" he asked, sounding a bit confused and slightly, for some strange reason, a bit hurt.

"No. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad what happened at that church is over with and I am more than grateful that you thought to not leave me back there. Thank you for that, really. But is there a reason why you brought me here with you, let me use your own room to shower, and even had Isabel give me clothes and a tour?" I asked. I only hoped I'd get an answer.

"Yes, Godric, why is she here?"

I turned around slightly to find Eric standing by the entrance; looking both slightly annoyed as he looked my way and curious as he moved back to staring his maker.

We both looked at him, waiting for an answer, but it looked almost like he was lost in thought again. It's not like he had been silent for a while, but I guess Eric just didn't feel like waiting for an answer.

"Well?" he pressed.

"Eric." he snapped at him in warning.

They stared at each other, as if they were waiting for the other to crack or slip up, when Godric seemed to notice something and look past me, ignoring Eric, even as he continued to glare at him and myself every other second.

"Miss Stackhouse?"

There were a few footsteps heard before the same girl from earlier in the car came to stand slightly behind us.

"You need somethin', Godric?" she said.

"Would you mind spending some of your time with my friend here?" he asked politely.

_ Friend?_

"Friend?" Eric questioned as well, except almost in disgust.

"Yes. Friend." he said calmly, even though anybody with a brain could tell he was basically daring Eric to say otherwise.

"Well of course I wouldn't mind, Godric. Not one bit." she answered, noticeably Ignoring Eric for some reason, and staring at me as that creepy smile started to spread across her face once again.

I looked between all three of them. She, "Miss Stackhouse", was smiling from ear to ear for some unnatural reason, while Eric was still glaring from me to Godric, as he was just ignoring him and smiling reassuringly at me.

"Well come on then." she said waving me over with her hand.

I mentally shrug it off. _Oh well. Not like there's much I can do now anyway._

I got up from the sofa, maneuvered around the still glaring Eric and walked over to her side. She basically just kept smiling all the while walking somewhere; probably where she had been before she got involved a second ago. I followed and we ended up on the other side of the crowded room by the big window framed wall.

"Well, first thing's first. Hi. My name's Sookie Stackhouse." she said brightly and held out her hand.

_ Wow. Her name really is 'Sookie Stackhouse'. Well, that's a new one._

I tried smiling a bit, just for the general sake of being polite, but got a bit stomped when she started to frown slightly. What did I do? Wait. HOW did I even do something when she barely said 'hi'? That's when I noticed her glancing down slightly at her still outstretched hand.

"Oh. Umm… I'm sorry." I said, moving my hand to hers tentatively. "I'm not really used to the whole 'shaking hands' thing."

"Really?" she said with a look of disbelief as she stared at out slightly shaking hands.

"Yup."

"Oh, well, how come? That just seems so weird to me. I mean, sure I don' always be shakin' hands with people but it has happened. Oh my goodness! Where are my manners? I am so sorry if I'm bein' rude." she gushed.

"Umm… don't worry about it." I said trying to fight the urge to lift my eyebrow at her and laugh a bit. _SOMEBODY likes to talk._

She blushed slightly. "Well, you know my name. What's yours?"

"My name's Arella, Sookie."

"Arella. I've never heard of that name before." she said more so to herself. "Oh, but don' worry. I like it." she rushed out at the end.

I couldn't help it this time as I let out a chuckle. "Thanks. I've never heard of your name either, if that makes you feel better. There. We're even."

I couldn't help it. I kind of liked her. She certainly stuck out like a sore thumb in this place, full of vampires and all. She looked way to sweet and even a tad naïve for this place. It was like looking a happy five year old that couldn't keep from saying the first thing that popped into their head. I know that almost sounds a bit mean but it was true. Even in that white suit like outfit she was wearing, she just had this innocence about her, completely contrasting with everything around her, even me.

"Sookie." some body said.

I turned around slightly and noticed that brown haired vampire from the church and car coming over to us.

"Bill!" Sookie said as she hugged him as soon as he was close enough.

The exchanged a quick glance and a kiss before they even realized I was still here.

"Oh, Bill, this is Arella." she said, introducing me in a way. "Arella, this is Bill, my boyfriend."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." he said with a small polite smile.

"Likewise." I said with a polite smile of my own.

"She was in the church where Godric was too ya know. I accidently overheard it when Godric and Isabel were talkin' when we first got back to the house. I'm just so happy she's alright." she rambled.

"Oh," he said looking slightly shocked. "Well, then it is good to see you were unharmed."

"Thanks."

That's when Sookie apparently remembered something and decides to press him on it. "You've avoided being alone with me all night"

"Nonsense. With all the commotion, there's just hardly been time."

"Bill, I was in that basement for two days. You don't even wanna know what almost happened to me down there. Where were you? "

"Sookie, it's…"

"It's complicated is not an answer." she interrupted. "Every time I've needed you always come running, even in broad daylight. What kept you?"

I was glad they were ignoring me at the moment. I already felt like the 'third wheel' at the moment. Their conversation right now also sounded a bit private so I didn't really mind. Instead, I just stayed there and looked to the side, in case the looked over and thought I was paying attention.

"I… was held."

"Held?" she questioned. "Like kidnapped? By who? By Eric?" she guessed.

"Hearing his name got my attention and I turned just in time to see him walking up to the 'happy couple'.

"Mmmmmmmm… I heard my name. I hope you were speaking well of me." he said.

"Why should I? You let me walk into a trap." she countered.

"I regret that. If I'd know it was a poss…"

"You did know." she interrupted. "But because it was Godric, you'd risk anything."

"The bond between a vampire and his maker is stronger than you could ever imagine. Maybe one day you'll find out." he finished off with a look in his eyes.

I could tell he meant that, being completely honest, but he was also teasing her. I could help but hold back a laugh as the three of them proceeded to staring back and forth t each other. That when he finally switched his attention to me.

"There you are. I can see you're having _fun_ here." he said quickly glancing at Bill and Sookie surely knowing I was just being ignored.

I shrugged. "I've been in better situations."

"And the 'party'?" he asked, gaining a bit of that amusement I'd seen in his eyes earlier.

"Fantastic." I responded in a sarcastic monotone.

"Good." he drawled out. "I'll see later then won't I?"

"Looking forward to it." I said with a 'sweet' smile.

"Likewise." he said with a small smile before walking off like nothing had just happened.

Both Bill and Sookie stared at me for a quick second before he said something about 'I must go speak with someone' and walking off after giving her a small kiss.

"What was that? And how do you know Eric?" she said narrowing her eyes at me slightly.

"I don't know him." I stated matter-of-factly. "I've spoken to him once before and simply answered his questions. What more happened?" I actually quite enjoyed my 'little talk' with him. When he didn't threaten and get 'all protective' he seemed pretty fun. Well, as much fun as you can have while we are both being sarcastic and slightly dramatic.

"So… umm… you and Godric." she started.

"What about me and Godric?"

"Well, how did you two meet?" she said looking very enthusiastic all of a sudden.

"Well, wait. What do you mean 'how did you two meet'?"

"Well, aren't you two… aren't you together?"

"Together?" I scoffed in disbelief. "Like…"

"You know. Like a couple." she interrupted.

I REALLY couldn't help it this time. I full out burst out laughing, receiving a few random stares and glares from those closest to us, which I easily ignored.

"What's so funny?" she said with a puzzled and a bit offended look.

"I'm sorry." I said trying to calm my little fit down. "It just, well, no. Not at all, not even close."

"Oh… really?"

"Really." I assured her with a small smile.

"Oh well, sorry then." she said as a small blush crept up her face.

"It's okay."

After that, we settled into an easy rhythm of small talk, even if most of the conversation was one side, by guess who? That's right, her. I didn't really say much but was still able to pick up that she had apparently been down in that church as well; about two days actually, it now made sense why I had seen her there. She was supposedly only here because of Eric. When I asked why, though, she didn't hesitate to launch into a pretty big rant about how infuriating he is and how much she despised him. The whole time, however, I'll admit I was trying not to laugh at her distaste for him. She just went on and on as I tried to keep myself composed. It was amazing how easily he could – oh what was that saying? Ruffle her feathers? Ya, that's it, - rile her up.

I was fully smiling by know which I was secretly enjoying as I noticed she narrowed her eyes at me and only got even more annoyed, if that was even possible. What can I say? Teasing people is fun.

Just then I heard what I'm pretty sure was the front door open and slam shut before I see Isabel walking in, but she wasn't alone. She was gripping on to some man's neck and shoving him forward, past all the people and across the room. I, however, couldn't tare my gaze from the pained expression on her face. Something happened, something bad.

Everybody else noticed as well, except they were all string at the man she was pushing along. Nobody wasted any time at all as I we all noticed she was leading him straight to Godric.

"Here is the one who betrayed us." she spat as she pushed him onto his knees In front of Godric.

The entire room was silent as we watched and waited for something to happen.

"He is your human is he not?" he asked looking at Isabel.

"He is."

"Do you love him?"

"I thought I did."

"It appears you love him still."

"I- I do." she answered, her voice cracking against her will. "But you are my Sheriff, do with him as you please." she finished, trying to collect herself, and stop the bloody tears that had started to fall.

After what seemed like forever, he said the last thing I thought would come out of his mouth. "You are free to go."

"What!" spoke out Stan, taking a step forward.

"The human is free to go." he repeated clearly for the whole room to hear before looking back at the man kneeling at his feet. "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty." said Stan.

"This is my verdict." he countered, effectively ending the discussion.

The tension in the room was still there, most likely since I was willing to bet Stan wasn't the only one thinking that way.

"Eric." he called out. "Escort him from the nest. Make sure he leaves unharmed."

He automatically stepped forward and walked to stand in front of him. "Yes, Godric."

"Thank you, Sheriff. Thank you." thanked Isabel as everybody started to clear out of the room a bit.

Sookie and me went back to where we were standing before when I got a bit thirsty.

"Will you excuse me? I'll just be right back. I'm kinda thirsty." I told her.

"Oh, ya. Sure, go ahead." she said.

I walked off to the side. I thought back to the 'tour' Isabel had given me earlier. I guess it did come in handy. In no time at all, I spotted the doorway that led to the kitchen. There it was just like I saw it. There was also a bit more people in here than the first time walked in. I guess I wasn't the only one whose stomach had come alive. I quickly walked over to the water bottles, which were, thankfully, nice and cold, before taking a place against the counter and opening it up to take a drink.

It hit the spot and I quickly found a place where other empty bottles had been placed before heading out back to the main room. I was only half way there when I heard everything get quiet and looked up.

"I'll admit it got a bit… heated, but you know how old lover's can get sometimes." said a woman, no vampire, in a red dress as she reached out to touch Bill, only for Sookie to catch her hand.

"Do NOT touch him." she said.

_Sookie what are you doing?_

The vampire just laughed while pulling her hand away. "My, we're feisty too. Hmm, you're no more than a blood bag. You can not win this."

"I already won. Bill chose me." she practically flaunted. "And yet, you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?"

"Sookie, stop." Bill cut in and I agree.

_Does she have a death wish?_

"I'd listen to him." she said and I could tell she was pretty close to loosing it.

_I hope Sookie keeps her mouth shut._

"Run away little girl. William and I love each other."

"You've gone mad. Get out now." Bill said trying to save the situation.

Unfortunately, Sookie spoke up again. "Maybe you do love him, who am I to guess? But he doesn't love you, he never has. And THAT we both know."

"Take those words back, or they shall be your last." she threatened, fangs and all.

"We're leaving." Bill tried again.

"Go find someone else you fucking bitch! You've lost this one!" Sookie yelled.

_Oh damn it! _I thought, resisting the urge to face palm right then and there. Sookie didn't have a chance. Bill was easily thrown to the side before she was grabbed by the collar and slammed down on the table with the vamp going in for the bite. Before anybody even had a chance to make a move to stop her, before I even had a chance to blink, Godric was standing there with his hand firmly gripping the vampire's throat, effectively stopping her. I knew I was shocked as I felt my own eyes widen.

_How in the world did he get there SO fast?_

He slowly pulled her back up to a standing position before sitting her down on the edge of the couch. "Retract your fangs. Now. I neither know nor care who you are, but in this area, and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?" he said in a deadly calm tone.

"Y-Yes, Sheriff." she stuttered.

"This human has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet, you treat her like a child does a dragonfly. Pulling off wings for sport? No wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me."

"And you provoke me." he countered you disrupt the piece in my own home. I could snap u like a twig." he threatened. "And yet I haven't. Now y is that?"

"It's… your choice." she uttered.

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You're r still a savage. And I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists. You. You seem to know her." he said looking to Bill.

"Yes, Sheriff"

"Escort her from the nest." he told him.

He looked to Sookie before she spoke up. "Go ahead. I'm fine."

"I wish you out of my area before dawn." Godric said, turning back to the vampire.

Bill stepped to the side, letting her pass, and followed her out in which ever direction the front door must have been from here. I couldn't tell. Not that I really tried to look anyway. I was to busy staring at Godric in pure, well, awe. Not even when he knew they were going to kill him in the church did he really do anything. But just now, it was so… wow.

He looked over slightly probably feeling my stare, and caught my gaze before his lips formed a small smile. I manage to control my shock, not wanting to keep staring like an idiot, and walked over to Sookie like I originally had been. I didn't even get to open my mouth before she saw me and practically jumped me in a hug.

"Oh ma' lord, there you are!" she said still holding on.

I'd gone completely rigid and stiff and the sudden contact. I didn't even bother coming up with something to respond with. Lucky for me, she finally noticed and peeled herself away.

"Are you okay?" she asked looking kind of worried.

"Oh no I'm okay." I reassured her. "Just not really used to… hugging." I finished off staring at her cautiously, like she might just jump me again.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Umm… ya. Is that wrong or something?" _Was it normal for people to so… affectionate like that or was it just her? _I thought. I was getting confused.

"Oh no. Not everybody's like that, I guess."

"Oh trust me, Sookie. I think that is just you."

I hadn't even see Eric there, but he was standing right behind Godric which was only a few feet in front of me. I quickly looked down a bit as I tried to stifle a laugh and not let her see the smile that had formed on my face upon his teasing.

"Oh shut your mouth, Eric! Why don't you just go away? Go do something." she told him.

"I could do you." he said hinting in his voice.

"Don't even think 'bout it…" she started but stopped when she heard me trying to quietly laugh to myself. I couldn't help it. The guy was funny.

I finally looked up to see both vampires' amused faces, Eric even with a small smirk, while Sookie almost looked fuming.

"Arella! That is not funny!" she told me.

Her anger just made it so much better and I ended up chuckling again as I answered. "Yes it is actually. Nice comeback by the way." I said looking at Eric for the last part. Sookie didn't seem to think so though, since she only narrowed her eyes at me. "What? It was."

"Will you join me for a minute?" Godric finally said after enjoy the show.

"Sure." I answered. He stepped to the side a little bit for me to walk next him when I turned to Sookie. "Have fun you two." I said with a wink.

"Arella!" she practically scolded while Eric answered in his own way.

"Don't worry. We will." which only had me laughing to myself again.

We walked back to the same sofa that had been in the den and took a seat; only this time, Godric sat on the sofa too. He only kept staring at me with a smile of his face so I decided to be the one to speak up first.

"What?"

"It seems to me that Eric and you don't completely hate each other." he said.

"Meaning?"

"I think he likes you." he said smiling.

"Oh joy. My mission in life is now complete." I said in the most sarcastic way I could muster up. "I seriously doubt he likes me though. I just happen to enjoy teasing and messing with people is all."

"Most humans would say that is wrong. No?" he asked.

"Maybe. But it sure is fun." I said smiling a bit.

"And if somebody doesn't think so?"

"I think I'll take my chances." I said with a wink, which actually made him laugh. Albeit a small one, but a real laugh.

"Godric?"

We both turned our heads in time to see Isabel coming in through the doorway.

"You are… laughing?" she said looking between us, as if looking for something before smiling. "It has been a long time since I heard you laugh. It is good to hear."

"Really?" I asked her only to receive a nod. "Well, then I'm glad I could help." _Everybody to deserves to laugh every once and a while. _I thought.

"Excuse me every one, but can I have your attention." somebody said from the main room.

I was glad I wasn't the only one to hear it as Godric and Isabel's heads turned toward the room as well. We all shared a quick look before standing up and walking over. It was a guy, a human guy, in a big jacket.

_Who is that?_

"My name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun. And I have a message for you all, from Reverend Steve Newlin." he said opening up the jacket.

_Oh no._

The bomb went off before anybody could stop it. As the room exploded, I distinctly felt something fall on me and knock me onto the floor.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**


	10. 9 What now?

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own ANYTHING except my OC and of course the few changes here and there. EVERYTHING else goes to the TV series by Allan Ball and books by ****Charlaine Harris.**

**ENJOY**

There was screaming and groaning everywhere around me with in seconds. I could only guess what the place actually looked like now. I decided to take my chances and opened my eyes. I was right. Something had fallen on me, correction somebody had fallen on me. But who was it? From this angle I could faintly make out some grey clothing and dark hair.

_Oh no._

"Godric!" I said but it came out more like a started gasp. He didn't move so I brought my hand up and shook him by the shoulder. "Godric!"

He finally seemed to 'come to' and raised himself off me a bit, supporting himself by his hands.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, as he looked me over looking for injuries.

"I don't think so." I answered shaking my head a bit.

He nodded, pulling himself completely off me and into a kneeling position before offering me his hand. I reached out with my hand and shifted my body to sit up when I felt pain shoot up my left arm causing me to hiss as it scratched against the floor. I carefully pulled it around to see why it hurt and found a rather large piece of glass sticking out of my arm with no doubt, another piece close in size inside.

"Damn it!" I swore under my breath.

"You are hurt. Here, let me help you." he said already reaching for me.

"No. I got it." I said still looking at the chuck of glass. _This is gonna hurt. I just hope he can hold off all his questions for later._

I moved my arm so it was now right in front of me and brought my hand up to firmly, without cutting myself, grip the piece of glass. I took a deep breath. _It's now or never._ Without a second thought I yanked it out, biting my lip to stop me from gasping out at the pain, and dropped it on the floor to cradle my arm against my chest.

"Here. I can help…"

"No." I said looking up. His gaze was a mixture of shock and, I dare say, thirst as he stared at my arm. "I got it."

I concentrated on my arm for a second before, just like I wanted, it started to heal itself up. After about thirty seconds, there was nothing but dried blood coating my newly healed smooth skin. I looked up to see he was now staring at my arm in awe. He offered me his hand again and we both stood up.

"You.."

"Later." I interrupted trying to reassure him. On the inside, however, I was hoping that 'later' would never have to come.

He nodded and looked to the right where walking, well, trying to walk, by. She was covered in asphalt, dirt, and a bit of blood. In fact, now that I actually looked down I see that Godric and me looked pretty much the same.

She walked past us and over to a bunch of bodies that were just lying on the ground, checking to see who was alive and who wasn't. I watched her as I stood off to the side from Godric. I mean, what COULD I do? Even if I wanted to help? She managed to help some off them out by pulling out some of the objects imbedded in them before heading off to do the same in the other rooms.

She finally came back into view and walked back over to where we were standing.

"Who's dead?" Godric asked her.

"Stan, Paulo, Katherine, two human companions." she answered.

"Contact the Hotel Camilla. Alert them of what has happened and tell them to have security ready. We will be arriving there soon." he ordered her.

She nodded and walked off.

"What do we do know?" I asked him still unsure.

"See if we may help." he said and walked off into the other room.

I followed after him and found him kneeling by a few vampires who had been closer to the suicide bomber than we were. One of them was fine, looked a complete mess but still fine, while there were two them trapped under a support beam.

"I'll hold it up. Both of you pull them out." he said.

And he did. He held it up enough for me and the other vampire to drag each one of them out. Unfortunately, that wasn't it. They had both been hit by some rather large pieces of wood, which Godric and the other guy were already helping them pull out, but they also had some silver stuck in them.

"Will you…" the vampire started but I cut him off.

"Of course."

I kneeled over one of them and started to pull them out as quickly and carefully as I could. Most pieces were just bullets that were almost completely out of his chest, but some were more like little stakes that were just sitting there. I got all of the ones I could see and looked up at his face.

"Is that all?" I asked him. Maybe he could still feel some that I hadn't seen.

"Yes. Thank you." he replied with a small genuine smile in return.

I offered him a smile and turned to kneel next to the other one.

"Him too?" I asked Godric, who happened to be right in front t of me on his other side, picking out whatever he could.

"Yes. He seems to have been blasted with more of the silver." he said.

"Okay."

And he was. This guy had almost his complete right side covered in those little silver stakes and pieces of shrapnel. Again I tried to take out as much as I could see as quickly and carefully as possible. After a few minutes, I had finally finished and looked back up to Godric who I found looked a bit worried.

"What?" I asked him.

"Come around to this side." he said.

I went around to his other side and knelt down right next to him. I followed his gaze and couldn't help but stare as my eyes widened. Somehow, probably from whatever way the blast had hit this guy had gotten two silver rods to stab into his side. That has got to hurt.

"I will hold him down while you take those out." he told me, looking at the vampire on the ground who only gave a week nod.

"Okay."

He firmly placed his hands by his shoulder and gut to keep him pinned down before looking at me.

"Now."

"Sorry." I whispered to the injured vampire, knowing this was really going to hurt him.

I grabbed the first rod with a firm grip and ripped it out as quickly as I could. I tossed it over to the side and then did the same thing to the second one as I tried to ignore the sizzling noise and random pieces of melted skin that came off like melted cheese, not to mention, the slightly thrashing vampire under me.

He finally stilled and I could see the wound begin to heal up, slowly, but nonetheless. Godric took his hands off him after a second and he finally sat himself up.

"Thank you." he said with a week smile.

"Don't mention it."

"The Hotel Camilla has been alerted, Sheriff." said Isabel, who was now standing right next to us.

"Then let us tell everyone." he said.

He stood up and walked after her, avoiding the wreckage, into the main room. I stood up a bit slower and followed them a few feet behind, taking in the remains. The house was in ruins, and it only got worse as I walked forward, mostly since that was where the guy had blown himself up. There were people bleeding everywhere, both human and vampire alike. Some of the walls had been blown away or half torn down leaving rubble all over the floor. In some areas, the floor and walls were covered in what I could only guess was literally blood and guts, no doubt from whoever might have been too close and 'exploded'.

"Everyone, please!" said Isabel, trying to get their attention, but it didn't do much help until some human guy stepped up.

"Hey! Ya'll listen up!"

"They may come back." said Godric. "Go to the Hotel Camilla, they've been alerted. Security is in place."

Immediately, everybody started heading out, some limping while others were practically carried. Isabel came over to me over towards the front door.

"There is a car. Let us go." she said.

I went along but could help but stop when I saw Godric. He was just standing there, staring at the place with a lost and somewhat vacant expression. I wasn't sure why, but even just the way that he looked so… lost was gnawing away at me. I could see Eric staring at him too, with an almost worried look on the other side of the room. He didn't really look like he was going to do anything about it anytime soon though, so I decided to.

"I'll be right back, Isabel." I said, and walked off not giving her time to answer.

I reached him, still standing there. To be quite honest, I don't even think he was paying attention and knew I was there.

I cautiously placed my hand on his shoulder. "Godric."

It took him about a second to respond but he blinked a few times before looking at my hand and then my face. I had to look up a bit to look him in the eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know." he said. And I honestly thought he was really confused at the moment.

"We should go." I said.

He looked at the door, where Isabel still stood waiting, before nodding, giving me a sad smile, and walking off. I could feel Eric's gaze on me but I didn't care to turn around. I walked back over to Isabel, noticing that she was also staring at him with concern.

"Is he okay?"

"I do not know." she answered. "I do not think I have ever seen him this way. Come."

We walked outside and it felt like I was breathing for the first time. I hadn't even noticed just how suffocating it actually got in there until just now. There were several cars; a few were still waiting for some while most were already on their way. We went over to a black Mercedes some vampire was already in the passenger seat, Eric was making his way to the driver's side, and I could see Godric sitting in the backseat through the open door. Isabel and me made it in, barely closing the door, as Eric was driving before I knew it.

I take back what I said earlier about awkward car rides. This one was just as bad if not worse. It was so quiet that I could practically hear myself breathing. And it wasn't like I was even close to panting or heaving back here either. The awkward part was the fact that everybody was looking at either Godric or me. He was just staring out the window, probably lost in his own thought and ignoring everything around him, while I just sat there completely still, staring straight ahead and avoiding any and all eye contact. That didn't mean I could feel their gazes every now and then, no doubt he could feel it too.

I was thankful that it wasn't that far of a ride as I felt the car come to a stop. Everybody opened up a door at stepped outside so I followed suit after Godric since he was the one by the sidewalk. I noted that the other cars were parked right out front as well will some of the injured getting out but didn't really get to pay any really attention since I was basically being forced forward into the building. I was practically in the middle of the vampires as they moved in with Eric making up the back so it's not like I had a chance at leaving even if I'd wanted to.

I didn't even really care that we just headed towards the elevators. Isabel had probably already taken care of the room situation when she'd called. But at the moment, I honestly wouldn't have cared even if she hadn't. I felt like everything that had happened in the last two maybe three days was finally starting to catch up with me. From my sleep deprivation to every other little thing in general like Sookie hugging me out of nowhere and then the bombing.

Have you ever felt so tired or just absolutely exhausted to the point where you just didn't care anymore? As if your body had just switched off for a bit and you almost felt depressed? Well, I felt like that right now. Like I couldn't even muster up energy to even FEEL tired at the moment.

A strange 'DING' suddenly brought me to. I blinked a few times before noticing that Godric and Eric were already standing right outside the elevator, waiting for me. I stepped out of it while realizing I hadn't even noticed that everybody had gotten off already. We were the only ones left.

I followed behind them as they walked on ahead of me. I faintly toyed with the fact that they were speaking some other language over whatever it is they were saying. Every few seconds or so I would see Godric glancing my way with a strange look in his eyes before turning back to Eric, but I paid them no attention as I kept staring past them towards the end of the hallway or my feet every now and then.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, even though it still felt all too soon, they stopped on a door to the left and opened up the door. Eric went in first while Godric decided wait and hold the door for me. I barely registered the fact that I offered him a small fake smile as I passed him, although it was more of an automatic polite response then any form of conscious action.

I heard the door close behind me as I stood by a couch in what was like a small living room within the suite. It was quite nice I guess. There were a lot of black, grey, or red colors mixed into the color scheme while throwing in a lighter shade here and there, but it was nice. It also had a few big sized windows, no doubt some of those fancy once that shut closed to keep the sun out, on the far wall over looking the city's nightlife. There were also two sets of double doors on either side of the room; probably where the actually bedroom was, which either meant I was staying here with one of them or it was for them and I'd get kicked out to find my own room, if I had one that is.

"Arella?" I turned to find Godric staring at me with a questioning look. "You will be staying here with me." he said and stopped, probably waiting for some type response. When I gave none, he continued. "You may go if you wish. I'm sure you'd like to get yourself cleaned up."

That only reminded me that I was still covered in what used to be a house and what used to be several people. You fill in the rest. It almost made me angry to realize but I was still too tired to do anything about it anyways. I threw them a mumbled 'thanks' and walked towards to room to the right since it was already the closest.

I guess I must have chosen the right one. There on the bed was a bag with a note attached to it with my name scribbled across a dotted line. It read: "Due to the unfortunately reason for your stay, we hope this might help. –Compliments of the Hotel Camilla." Inside was a brand new set of underwear, satin pajamas, and a simple change of close that all looked around the right size. I wouldn't complain. After what happened and Isabel being on the phone for who knows how long, I'm sure everybody needed and got something to wear too. With that in my, I noticed a door t the side to reveal a bathroom and walked over, with bag in hand, to take a much needed shower.

_I can't wait to just fall asleep._

**X-X-X**

**Eric's POV**

It wasn't long before we both heard her start a shower within the room. Sitting up straight on the couch I had taken to seconds ago, I turned my gaze over to my maker.

"What are we going to do about this? We can not simply leave this be." I said.

"What _do_ you expect us to do?" he answered.

"Act." I stated simply. I might not love the idea of treating them as equals but ignoring them is always an option until something like this happens. How DARE they think they can bomb us and get away with it!

"And what will that accomplish?" he asked. "It will only end in the loss and innocents and unneeded bloodshed."

"They are not _innocent_." I countered.

"You do not know that." he said calmly.

"An _innocent_ does not torture. An _innocent_ does not go willingly as a suicide bomber. An _innocent _would not stand outside ready to shoot with crossbows. And an _innocent_ does not go around go around trying to kill all those that don't agree with them. They are NOT _innocent_!" I snapped.

"And what would you have us do? Go and slaughter them all?" he asked.

"We should." I said, getting aggravated. Why was he acting like this? Even a few years ago, control or not, he would have NEVER stood for this.

"And why is that, Eric? Because we can?"

"We are vampire!" I practically yelled. "We are above any and all those pathetic blood bags! How dare they try to kill us off and think they'd get away with it! Do you not care about what they have just done! How DARE you defend those disgusting breathers!"

Not a second later and I felt by back making contact with the floor as he kneeled over me, pinning me down with his hand around my throat.

"Excuse me? How DARE I?" he spoke, deadly calm, fangs out, and with a look that could still chill me to the bone after all these years. "You should be wise to remember that I AM your maker. You WILL respect me." he said, tightening his grip painfully before loosening it back up.

If anybody thought I could be afraid, it would be a joke. After a thousand years, there IS no fear. But when it came to my maker, that was a different story. I mentally chastised myself for most likely pushing him too far. How stupid had I been to question him? Had I honestly forgotten so easily what that happened the last time. My maker could tolerate many a things, but disrespect was never one of them.

"Just because you _can_, does not mean you _will_. You will not kill them. And you will NOT disrespect me again. Understood?" he said, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Yes, Master." I answered.

He was off me without a seconds notice and sitting somewhat slouched on the couch. I easily got off the ground and sat back where I was earlier, across from him. Even after what had just happened, he seemed… lost. Just like he had back at the house. Something was very different with my maker.

He sighed. "The world is very different now, Eric, very much so. We cannot simply continue with our ways like we have for centuries. Things are not the same anymore."

"Things were bound to change with The Great Revelation. You knew this, Godric." I said, trying to reason with him. His sullen mood was started to concern me.

"It's not just the revelation, Eric, it's everything. The world that we once knew has changed. So many things are… new." he said, although it seemed for so to himself. He finally looked up at me with an expression I couldn't quite place. "You must think, my child. Do not be so impulsive. A thousand years of experience won't take that away if you do not make the effort." he said giving me a knowing smile.

"I will try." I said. I could never deny him, but impulsive was something I had always been.

"Good. You should retire for the day, Eric. The sun is arising."

He was right, like always, and I could feel the deadly pull to rest creeping up on me as he said so. I stood and made my way to the door to head to my suite a few doors over; when I remembered something I'd been meaning to figure out.

"The girl?"

"She is… different. Very different actually."

I considered that for a second, deciding it was very true. She did not scare like many would have been in her position. Even when I was about to bite her myself, there was nothing but confidence and concentration coming from her. Not to mention, she seemed just as happy to play coy and tease as I was, as if nothing had happened. And then the way he acted toward her?

"She means something?"

He looked down before answering. "I- I'm not sure." he said, looking… unsure? What about her would make him doubt himself?

"She makes me feel… different. I am just not sure what." he admitted honestly.

Different? Huh. I could care less what that meant, but apparently it something to my maker. I was not blind. I had noticed how much he had seemed to smile while in her company. She obviously had some impact. Well whatever it was, she better make sure she knows her place. She does anything to him and will personally see to it that she regrets it.

"Rest well, Master." I said before leaving the room.

It too close to sunrise, so when I saw Isabel walking down the hallway ahead of me towards the elevator, I was certainly curious.

"You needed something?"

"No, Eric." she said stopping to look at me. "I was heading to Godric's suite to speak with him when I realized how early it is. I decided to leave him be and speak tonight."

"Hmm." I said only half listening as my thoughts were still on that girl.

"Something on your mind, Eric?" she asked. I must have shown something for her to tell. Maybe I was starting to slip a bit with my rest craving pull tugging at me still.

"The girl." I admitted. "What makes her special for Godric to keep her around? From my knowledge, they met at that forsaken church basement, and only because they 'didn't want him to starve'. He could have sent her on her way as soon as everybody was leaving."

"I do not know that answer, Eric. I do know, though, that he has quite taken to her." she said.

"Impossible." I scoffed. Godric has never taken to anybody for anything other than dinner or 'entertainment'. As his child, I would KNOW if he was 'taken' with anybody.

"No. Very possible." she said, before giving me a coy knowing smile. "He likes her."

"Excuse me?" I said amused. She was truly losing it.

"He may not fully realize it right now, but he does." she said confidently.

"And how, may I ask, did you come to that conclusion?" I asked, arching an eyebrow in amusement, awaiting whatever she might come up with.

She smiled before speaking. "She made him laugh."

I felt my eyes widen a bit. Laugh? Really? Even I haven't been able to do much of anything in the last century or so. He has been keeping to himself even more so over the last few years. Maybe she did mean something to him?

"Well the sun is almost fully dawn. I shall leave. Rest well." she said and was off, using her speed.

I walked to my door, still a bit shocked by this new revelation. I would have to walk things more closely tonight.

**X-X-X**

**Godric's POV**

Eric might have left the conversation as it was, but I could not stop myself from thinking over what we'd spoken, who we'd spoken about. I knew he wanted answers, but I could not give him what I did not know myself. Did not know? It felt strange to not be sure, something I haven't felt in a very long time.

'She means something?' he had asked. Did she? Did she mean something to me? I will admit that I liked her company; even in the very short time we had known each other. Was that just because I liked her company or something more?

Thinking about her I can say she wasn't ugly. She was actually quite beautiful with her powerfully contrasting features. She had something about her that somehow made me feel at ease as well as more of myself. I had almost felt younger for a sort while, if that was still possible after all my years. She had a way about her that wasn't like others I've met in a long time. She was kind in her own way, while still confident and strong, something that many people didn't have nowadays.

But there was still so much about her that I didn't know and I am somehow craving to find all out. Then, I think back to what happened inside the basement in the church. Eric is right. She is not normal, and the more I think on it, I find myself considering whether she is even fully human. I slightly shuddered as I remembered what had happened. I could feel my control slipping slightly, my fangs threatening to come out as I remembered what she'd done, how she'd looked, the power that very clearly radiated off of her. It was nothing sweet, far from it. It was pure raw power, almost dark. The last thing I had encountered familiar to that was a demon like creature I stumbled upon several years before even Eric's time. And even then, it was not so easily detected, not as strong. I could leave it as a result of my younger age, but she didn't seem to be trying at all. What was she?

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**A/N: ****I hope you guys enjoy my little insight into Eric and Godric's heads for now. I hope I got it right. Although it's not completely hard, it's still not completely easy writing for them. Oh well. Please let me know whether I failed or not. lol. :D**


	11. 10 Slow Down

16:00

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own ANYTHING except my OC and of course the few changes here and there. EVERYTHING else goes to the TV series by Allan Ball and books by ****Charlaine Harris.**

**ENJOY**

I woke, feeling so much better. I had no clue what time it was, but I was pretty sure I'd slept a good ten hours at least. I sat up, feeling the covers slip down a bit, and looked around. After my shower I'd come back and noticed that there was a nice big window in the room too, but I was too tired to do much of anything after my eyes caught sight of the big comfy bed just waiting to be laid on. And it was comfy. I don't think I even lasted a full minute before knocking out for good. Looking at it again now, I realized that I was right about the windows were covered up with a metal sheet. Vampire hotel equals vampire protection. I guess I'll just wait till later to be able to look out. Just then I felt my bladder telling me it needed to be emptied, and I got up and rushed to the bathroom before I ended up peeing my pants.

Now that that's over, I picked up the 'complementary' bag of clothes and took out the pair of pants and t-shirt in side. It wasn't much. Just a plain black shirt and dark blue jeans, but it was clean, and that was all I cared about at the moment. I put on the black flats I had been wearing last night. They still looked okay for something I'd just worn through a bombing. A little dusty, but nothing I couldn't fix. I quickly brushed my fingers through my hair, untangling and doing what I could until I deemed it worthy enough.

I stepped up to the sliding bedroom doors and opened them up before stepping into the main room. Everything still looked exactly the same. Well, as far as an empty hotel suite 'living room' does. I walked over to the couch looking straight ahead as I did. Godric said I'd be staying here with him, which means, he should be right behind that other set of doors across the room. I was kind of tempted to go over there; curious to check whether he was really sleeping, or resting, in there. Luckily for me, my suddenly grumbling stomach distracted me enough to stop me from doing something I'd probably regret. I mean, I know he was technically 'dead to the world' in there, but something about being there with him felt kind of personal. My stomach growled again, and I made up my mind.

"Screw this. Let's go find some food." I said to no one in particular and head for the door.

I made it to the door and was about to open it when something caught my eye from the left. I looked over to see a note sitting on the small side table with my name on it.

_ Arella,_

_Unlike me, I understand you will rise and be around during the daytime before I awake. If so, I suspect you will most likely be hungry or wish to distract yourself instead of staying in the room. Since I am guessing you aren't caring any money at the moment, you are more than welcome to charge anything to the room. Do not worry yourself about the cost. Feel free to get whatever you'd like. I shall see you when I rise this evening._

_-Godric_

"Huh. That's nice of him." I thought out loud with a smile. I looked back at the note realizing I'd forgotten a part.

_p.s. Do not forget to take the card. You won't be able to enter the room without it._

"Wow." I said chuckling slightly. "Does this guy think of everything? It is still a nice thought though since he remembered about me." And it was. I'll have to remember to thank him later. I folded the note and stuck in my back pocket. I looked down and right there, where the note just was, was the key card. I stuck it in my front pocket and turned back around, this time opening the door and stepping out and walking down the hall.

I easily made my way to the elevator and pressed the bottom. Just as the door was about to close though, a hand stuck through it, opening it back up.

"Whoa there! Almost missed it right there."

It was a guy, probably mid twenties, blonde, okay looking, well built, and actually very familiar looking for some strange reason. He stepped halfway in before stretching his head back out into the hallway.

"Yo, Sook! Hurry up, I got it!"

Not seconds later, I heard some footsteps, before I saw the all too familiar form of Sookie Stackhouse walking into the elevator as he moved his hand, stepping inside. I kid you not when I say that her whole face lit up as she smiled from ear to ear as soon as she saw me before being replaced by worry.

"Oh my lord! Arella! What happened to you last night? I never saw you after everybody started leaving. I thought I'd see you once we got to the hotel, but nothing." She said as she looked me over like she was looking for something wrong. It was honestly overwhelming out of nowhere and couldn't help back put my hands up in surrender.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I just ended up leaving with Isabel, Godric, Eric, and this other vampire once they'd made sure all the injured had made it out. I guess we must have gotten here after you." I said trying to stop. I barely knew her and her 'caring' was a bit much.

"Oh. I was just worried somethin' had happened to ya'. Wait, did you say Eric?" she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yes. Is something wrong with that?" I asked. I mean I knew we didn't really like each other and he even tried to bite me after threatening me, but I understood why. Was I supposed to expect something else from him?

"Well of course there is! It's Eric! What did he say or do to you? Don't worry, you can tell me." she said stepping up to me.

"Seriously?" I said chuckling a bit against my will.

"Yes. And what's so funny?" she countered.

"You. He didn't do anything."

"Ya' right. He always has somethin' up his sleeve."

"Well, not this time." I answered.

"Humph. Fine." She said. "Who are you staying with though?"

"I'm actually staying with Godric." I told her.

"Oh. That's so kind of him. I mean I know I barely know him and he's a vampire and all but he just seems so nice." She said. "That's good."

I didn't care or know how to answer as I looked behind her to the guy that was just staring between the both of us with an awkward look.

"Hi." I said politely with a small wave in his direction.

"Umm, hey." He said back.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Arella, this is my brother Jason. Jason, this is Arella. Both of ya' were actually at the Fellowship last night."

"Oh, I thought you looked familiar. You were the one that walked out with those two vamps and rode back with Sook, right?"

I nodded. "Same here. You were the one that shot Steve, right?"

He smirked and I laughed.

"Well then all I got to say is nice shot." I said giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks." he said chuckling.

The conversation pretty much stopped there as the elevator 'DINGED' and we stepped out. I honestly had no idea where I was going to go but I didn't let that stop me. I could always go ask the front desk for help, but first, a question.

"Do either of you know what time it is? I literally just woke up about ten maybe fifteen minutes ago but haven't seen a clock anywhere." I asked them.

"Oh, it's just about three in the afternoon. Did you really just wake up?" she said.

"Yup. I guess I was just a lot more tired than I thought I was. At least I know why my stomach started growling at me like crazy."

She just smiled. "Well, why don't you come with us? We were gonna go look for something to eat too."

"Ya. Why don't cha' come along with?" added Jason.

"Sure." I said with a smile. At least now I won't have to spend the time alone like an idiot.

"Well come on." Sookie said, waving for both of us to follow along. "They had some food over here last time I came down to grab a bite."

We ended up going to some sort café type place, since the really wasn't really a lot of places they offered for those that actually eat without ordering room service, that even catered to things like stake and chicken soup. We all took a seat in a small booth, them on one side and me on the other. I was just so glad we'd found something since my stomach was starting to make itself known again.

"What?" I asked looking up to fund two questioning looks staring back at me.

"You weren't kidding when you said your stomach was growlin' at you." Jason commented chuckling.

"What was the last thing you ate?" Sookie asked.

I thought about that for a second. "Oh, ya. Some chips and a PowerAde yesterday around this time, Well, unless you count the bottle of water I drank last night when I left you saying I was thirsty."

"Are you serious?" the both asked.

"Yes. I mean, there's only so much one can find in the basement of a church." I said with a shrug. "I'm just happy I was lucky enough to get that."

"Man, that sucks." Jason said to no one in particular.

"Don't I know it." I said answering him anyways.

"Well, at least you got something. I wasn't even that lucky even after being there an extra day than you were." She said. "Which reminds me, I am so darn hungry right now."

Lucky for us, the waiter made himself know just then as he stepped over to our booth.

"Could I get you three anything to drink?" he said in a bored yet polite voice.

"A coke is fine for me." Sookie said, followed by Jason.

"I'll have a beer."

"Do you have any tea?" I asked him. I could use something to just plain out relax me right about now.

"We do actually, several kinds."

"Spearmint?" I asked and he nodded. "Thank you. Oh, and a Dr. Pepper please."

"Tea?" Jason questioned just as the waiter had left.

"Yes. I like tea." I said.

"Well, that's all nice and stuff but ain't it a little hot for that? It's the middle of the day and we're in the middle of Texas." He said.

"Jason!" Sookie scolded. "It's not polite to go around tellin' people what to do." She said before turning to me with a sheepish grin. "But he does have a point you know."

I just shrugged it off. "I like it. Plus, I've always found it soothing and relaxing."

They both just kept quiet with a look that said 'oh, sorry about that' so I guess that subject is now over. The waiter came back then and let our drinks on the table and took our order. I picked a plate of chicken noodle soup, and some chicken fingers that came with a side of mashed potatoes instead of French fries. We sat there waiting, sipping our drinks and having some random small talk to past the time. Well, more like Jason and me just listened while Sookie kept talking. I guess she just doesn't like quiet I thought since even Jason just let her be. Oh well. It wasn't long before our food came back to the table just waiting to be eaten. It's a good thing there are barely any people down here or we'd have had to wait longer.

I couldn't take my eyes of my food as it was placed down in front on me. It all just looked so good. I noticed the chicken finger dish actually came pretty full with about eight pieces. I can handle it._ It's a good thing I'm starving._

"Damn! You really gonna eat that?" Jason asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

I nodded.

"Really?"

"Yup. Don't let my appearance fool you. I've eaten much more than this." I said.

"Look you're the one that's gonna eat that." He said. "You just promise not to puke on me and we're good."

"Promise." I said chuckling at his comment.

Like I said I would, I managed to finish everything I ordered. I even had an extra soda I was so thirsty. I couldn't help the little smug smile the spread across my lips as they just stared at my empty plates. What can I say? I was hungry.

"Wow." Sookie said. "You weren't lying'."

"Nope." I said still feeling a bit smug.

Jason just laughed and we followed along. We then just started talking. I ended up tell them how I ended up at the church when they asked and I learned that Jason was actually one of those 'soldiers' from the church. Well, had been anyways. It wasn't until Sookie looked at her phone that I realized we'd just sat there for a couple hours.

"Oh, will you look at the time. It's almost sunset. I better head back up. Bill should be getting up soon." She said. "Jason. You wanna head back up with me, or you goin' to stay here a while?" she asked.

"Naw, Sook. You go ahead. I'm a have a few more drinks here." He answered.

"What about you, Arella? You goin' to head back up?" she asked me.

I thought about that for a second. I should probably head up and thank Godric for the card and food anyways. Besides, she said Bill was almost up so he should too. "I will actually. Have a nice night, Jason." I said politely as I stood up.

"Thanks. You too." he said before waving over the guy to order another beer like he'd said he would.

We walked out and back the way we'd come over to the elevators on the other side of the lobby. On the way I started to notice though, that a lot of people were starting to fill up the just recently almost vacant hotel. I guess a lot of people actually just come for the vamps. Not to mention a bunch of them just look like fancy fang-bangers. You would think being all dressed up would change all that, yet they still looked kind of pathetic if you asked me.

We made it in and I went to push the button for my floor. "What's your floor, Sookie?"

"Oh. It's the same as yours actually." she said smiling.

"Oh that's right." I said remembering her getting on the same elevator and everything earlier. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

The ride was actually a lot shorter than I thought it would be. At least it wasn't awkward or anything. A nice comfortable silence and had just stood there between us. It was pretty nice when she wasn't playing twenty questions actually. The doors opened up and we got out and turned right, walking down the hall. We got about half way when she slowed down to a stop.

"Well, this is me." She said. "And you?"

"Okay then. I'm just a bit down the hall from here." I told her.

Okay. Maybe I'll see you later?" she asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"Alright then. Bye." She said and opened the door before walking in.

I kept on walking down the hallway past a few doors before I came my stop on the left. I was so glad I still had the card in my front pocket. I fished it out and easily slid it in, opening the door. I stepped through and closed the door behind me. Just then, the doors from the bedroom to the left slid open to reveal a clean, changed, and apparently freshly showered Godric. His hair was even still slightly glistening from the little water droplets that had yet to dry.

"Hello, Arella." He said with a small smile.

"Hey, Godric." I said with a small smile and wave his way as I walked to stand by the couch. "I guess this would be good morning for you, right?"

"I suppose." He said chuckling slightly.

"Yes, well, umm, ya." I mumbled out. I had nothing to say, well, more like nothing came to mind at the moment anyways. Then I remembered. "Oh. Umm, thanks for the room key and letting me change onto the room. I honestly think I would've starved in here." _Ya. That or died from hunger pains after going without food for slightly over a day._ "So, thank you."

"You are very welcome but there is no need to thank me." He said. "Did you enjoy yourself then?"

"Well, I ate, if that's what you mean." I said. "And it was the best thing I've had in the past three and a half days."

"Good." He said.

I took a seat and he stayed standing by the other couch. It was almost awkward. It felt like both of us wanted to say something, even though I wasn't sure why I felt like I did, but nobody did. Lucky for us, somebody knocked on the door. _Thank you, whoever you are._

"Come in." Godric said calmly, without even raising his voice.

_Thank you vampire._

"Good evening, Godric." Eric said walking in and shutting the door, "Arella."

"And you, my child." Godric said with a soft nod.

"Hey." I said.

He barely looked my way, enough to tell me he'd heard, before walking in like he owned the place and comfortably seating himself on the couch across from me. _Umm, okay then._ I thought as I arched an eyebrow at him. He noticed and sent me a smirk before turning back to Godric like nothing.

"I have just been informed that Nan Flanagan will be coming here. Apparently, she will be here to learn about what happened and help in whatever way she deems necessary. But we all know she doesn't care whether or not we all had died last night. Never the less, we will be expected to be there." He said.

"When is it taking place?" Godric asked.

"Tonight. It seems she got held up and couldn't make it before dawn. She is almost here and will most likely hold it in a few hours." He explained. "Even so, there are still a few things that we should probably take care of before then."

"Have you fed?" he asked instead.

"Not yet, Godric, no." he answered.

"Go then, Eric. Feed. Once that is taken care of we will do whatever needs to be done. I will wait for you here." He responded, although it was more of a statement than suggestion.

Eric did even answer. He rose from his place and headed for the door.

"Godric. Arella." He said looking at each of us before smirking. "You two behave yourselves now." And then the door shut with him out of sight.

"Wow." I drawled out still staring at the door. "Is he always like that?"

"No. Very rarely actually." He said smiling fondly. "I think he likes you a bit."

"Are you serious?" I asked, to which he only nodded. "Then I will honestly tell you right now that I kind of want to know but am slightly scared to see what he'd be like if he actually liked me."

Godric just chuckled at the look on my face at the thought of that. He sat down on the couch and faced me.

"He will be back shortly. For this 'meeting', I will have to ask that you do not attend." he said.

"Okay." I said easily. _It's not like I wanted to in the first place._

"Will you just wait here for me to get back then? I shouldn't be more than an hour or so once it has started." He said.

"Sure." I said. _Not that I have much of a choice at the moment._

"I understand there is a television. You are free to use it as you wish." he said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

We sat there for a few minutes in a tense silence since it felt like he wanted to say something again but for some reason still wouldn't. He then turned toward me fully and said something I wasn't expecting at the moment.

"I am very glad I met you." he said with a small warm smile.

"Oh, well, I glad I met you too." I said, suddenly feeling at a loss for words.

I think he was about to say something else but there was a knock on the door and he stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and looked back at me for a few seconds before finally leaving the suite.

_That was… strange._

**REVIEW! … not that you HAVE to, but it is always nice. : D**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**To my beautiful readers and reviewers:**

**-**For any of you who have been reading along with my story, I'm so sorry about the long update wait. Truly, I am sorry. I was just about to upload the next chapter when I decided to put it off and go over it and make sure everything's right. You know, the whole "I'll just do it tomorrow." thing. Unfortunately, irony (that bitch) stepped in. I did find some things to fix up and had it all ready to put up the next day once I got home after school the next day, when guess who's flash drive decided to take a vacation. I lost that darn little piece of machinery and haven't been able to find it since. I've looked for weeks straight, everywhere and anywhere but no luck, which is driving me crazy because I KNOW it's somewhere in my house. It sucks and I know you guys probably hate me. Hell I'd hate me too! Anyways, you'll be a bit happy to know that I've been working on rewriting it and just going from there since it doesn't look like it's gonna turn up any time soon. However, I might just wait it out till I do, because, as you know, the BIG roof scene was going to happen in that chapter, and you can't just wing it. I had it perfect (well I thought it was for my story anyways) and it's impossible to remember everything word for word (I'll have you know it was at over 5,500 words too), and I don't want to mess it up.

P.S. I know somebody's gonna go on and be all "You're not supposed to put A/N's as chapter on Fanfiction…" but oh well. Suck it up. I had to let you guys know why it's been taking long one way or another. And this seemed like the best way to do so.

P.S.S. I just wanted to let you guys know that I might be posting another story up sometime soon. It's my way of getting an idea outta my brain and giving you guys something else to read since it'll be a while until I can update this one.

**-DarkAngel620**

…**comments, concerns, just wanna tell me something? Feel happy to message me or just review here.**


	13. 11 Better Late Than Never

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything but my own OC.**

**A/N:**** Yay! I'm back! Wooooo! Ya! So I finally got this chapter rewritten and fabulous and awesome and etc. I know it's been a long time but I hope that you fellow readers and reviews feel better. I'm working on the next chapter right now too, so no worries. I know I do. At least I haven't left you COMPLETELY alone. I'd like to thank all of those who are supporting me in my other story so far. As for those of you who don't even know about it, it's called "What in the World" and I suggest you try it. It's doing pretty good considering the generous amount of reviews, favorites, and alerts it's been getting in its short life span.**

**Well enough about me. I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter for all of you, my fellow readers.**

**ENJOY!**

"What to do. What to do." I said to myself as I was still sitting on the couch. You would think there would be plenty of things to do in an empty hotel suit; one which I wasn't even paying for myself at all. And I'm pretty sure that there were. But I swear that for the life of me I couldn't think of a single one of those things at the moment as I continued to just sit here.

"Ugh! And to think I have to just wait here for hours!" I pretty much whined as I threw my head onto my hands. That's when I thought of something.

_ Emily and Raven!_

I haven't seen nor talked to them since I left them to go find "help" at that church. That seems like it happened days ago actually. Then again, now that I took time to think about it, today was Sunday. Actually, it was Sunday night but Sunday nonetheless. And that happened on… early Saturday morning. _Wow. It seems longer than that._

I looked around the room and smiled as my eyes fell upon a hotel phone on a table by the door; opposite the one the note had been laying on earlier. I quickly made my way over to it and dialed the number. It wasn't until the first little "RING" noise that I noticed I was actually kind of nervous to hear what might come from the other end. Sure they were just my friends and we couldn't exactly stay mad at each other, but we were like sisters. We knew all sorts of things about each other, and one of those things was that Emily had quite a mouth when she was ticked off. She probably thinks that I actually just up and ditched them, hell I would have, and can't wait to chew my head off. Normally I could have cared less, it's not like I'm afraid of her, but something about this whole me-being being here at the moment-in a vampire hotel-after being bombed-and waiting for a reason I'm still not even sure about-situation was making me nervous.

I could only hope Raven was the one to answer the phone. Not that that would stop her from ripping it out of her hands once she knew it was me, but I could hope. And I was as that second "RING" came through the phone.

I was about to hang up when nobody had answered by the third "RING", since we never got it passed the third, when I got a faint "Hello?" from the phone right before setting it down. I hesitantly put it back against my ear.

"Hello?" they questioned again.

"Raven?" I asked.

"Arella?"

"Oh thank you so much!" I rushed out in relief.

"I take it you were hoping SHE didn't get it?"

"You have no idea." I said chuckling slightly.

"Well, where are you exactly? She's been pissed off since you apparently ditched us."

"You probably wouldn't believe all that's been happening around me in only about a day. And tell her to shut up and calm down. I didn't ditch you guys. Well, not intentionally anyways." I replied.

"I have. But you know how she gets. I swear it's incredibly annoying. I think I might just kill her myself for five minutes of peace and quiet. At least she's upstairs taking a shower at the moment. So it's not that bad at the moment."

"I'm sorry. I'd say I'd take your place, but I truly would rather not. As long as she doesn't go into my room like last time, I could care less and would just let her cool off on her own. And I am sorry though. I wasn't expecting what turned out."

"Your room is safe as far as I know. For know that is. And what exactly weren't you expecting? What happened?" she asked.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

So that's what I did. I spent about the next fifteen to twenty minutes explaining every little thing that I could. I told her about everything that happened in the church, how I left, the house I'd basically been taken to after, about Sookie and the vampires I'd met here and there, the bombing, and finally the fact that I was now in a suite in the Hotel Camilla. I was once again glad that she had answered and not Emily. She took in all the information calmly and understood my situation pretty well. She even went as far as to advise me to stay where I was by saying that it would just be better if I stayed put instead of just up and leaving. She didn't think it would end well if something happened and I just 'happened' to be missing, especially after I told her about Godric and Eric.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to see you when I see you." I told her. Besides, it's not like I had that much more to tell her at the moment.

"Back at you. And try to stay out of trouble. It sounds like enough of stuff has happened."

I chuckled slightly at her comment. "Don't I always? Oh, and please don't…"

"…tell Emily. I know. And I won't."

"Thanks."

"See you when I see you." She said, and I heard the click indicating she'd ended the call.

Well, that was a relief. At least the whole being a witch made it easier for her to get it. I almost laughed thinking about how horribly a typically normal human would have taken it. They would have freaked out just like they usually did in the movies. Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure that Emily would still somehow find out about the call and do nothing but bug her incessantly trying to get the information out of her. Again, I'd love to say I'd switch places with her, but that would be a lie. I'd much rather leave her to deal with an annoying Emily. _Hahaha. Ya, that sounds about right._

"Now, what do to so I won't be bored out of my mind?" I asked the empty room, only to frown slightly when nothing came to mind.

I put the phone back to the way it was before I'd messed with in and slowly made my way aimlessly towards the couch once again. _Hmm, I seem to be sitting on here quite a lot. Oh well._ I didn't even sit down this time. Instead I sort of just stood there refusing to look at it. Maybe I should just look around. After all, this place, for a simple hotel room, was pretty big; lavish really. It must have cost someone a pretty penny. Then again, I doubt the hotel cares at all as long as they get customers. Hell, I bet they're happy having all these vampires staying here.

So that's what I did. I looked around. I took in the designs and styles being used only to think they were a bit bland. I loved black, grays, and reds probably a bit more than the average person but it just seemed so plain and boring to me. I think I might have even seen piles of dirt more interesting to look at than this. I also noticed that there were a few plants placed around here and there; all fake. I ended up walking by Godric's room doors but decided against it. Vampires and their sense of smell. Looking wasn't worth them finding out and thinking I was trying to snoop.

"And snooping on their Sherriff! Oh no! How could I?" I said exaggerated sarcastically and snickered.

I did love the view out of the window though. It was at least six, maybe eight, feet wide and offered a great look at the Dallas night life. Being up oh so many floors didn't hurt either. But as great as it was, I wasn't exactly going to just stand here all night so I made my way my bedroom and threw myself on the bed. And might I just add that this was quite the comfy bed. Pretty much the best one I've ever laid on at a hotel.

He said I was free to use the TV, so why not? I picked up the control and turned it on. I was actually a bit surprised, though, at the amount of available channels to watch. Usually hotels give you less than the basic, and boy do I mean basic, cable to watch unless you paid extra for it, which is something that I seriously doubt they did. On the bright side, that sure gave me a whole lot more options to pick from. And just in time too. According to the "guide", Dave Chappelle would be on for an hour before Scary Movie 1 and 2 back to back. I could easily kill off more than a couple of hours here.

Many Hours Later…

I thought I was about to finally pass out, and not even from getting tired, but from how utterly bored I felt. I know they said they'd take a while, and who the hell am I to care, but it was around five thirty and I thought I was going to die. Well, metaphorically of course. I even ran out of things to _want_ to watch and was now just staring blankly at the screen as Titanic had started playing about an hour and a half ago. God was I bored!

I lay there, trying not to pass out again for about another twenty minutes… until I thought I heard some noise coming from the hall outside the door.

_What IS that?_

It sounded like heavy footsteps. Like somebody was almost dragging their feet down the hall. And what kept my attention was the fact that it sounded like it was getting closer too. My curiosity finally got the better of me. I got off the bed and made my way into the main room; over to the door.

I don't really know why, but as my hand fell on that door knob, I couldn't help but feel nervous at what I might find on the other side. All I know is that I definitely wasn't expecting to find what I did.

"Eric!" I gasped.

It was all I could manage at the sight before me. Even in my short time knowing him, and I mean really short, I had easily figured out he wasn't exactly the emotional type. And yet, here, right in front of me, stood a slumped, defeated, and incredibly lost looking vampire. And he was crying!

I stepped up as close as I could without actually touching him. "Eric. What's wrong?"

It took him a second but he finally choked out what sounded like Godric.

"Godric? What about him? Where is he, Eric?"

I couldn't help but feel like that nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach was getting bigger. Like something was horribly wrong.

"The roof." He said softly.

"What?" I didn't even try to hide my confusion. "Why would he be up there? The sun's almost up and… No."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why was he up there? He couldn't possibly actually be trying to… I couldn't even finish that sentence. He can't do this. And the look on Eric's face only confirmed the worst. He was.

I don't know why or why I even cared for that matter, but I couldn't let this happen. I just couldn't. I turned on my heel to make a run for it when I was suddenly held back by my arm. Whipping my head around quickly, I came face to face with something I doubt many beings on this earth have ever seen.

"Please." He begged. "Stop him."

He looked so incredibly vulnerable at the moment that I found it almost hard to see how Sookie could feel like she hated him so much. All that love and desperation, so clearly showing on his pained face, if only for a moment, was almost tearing me apart.

"I'll do my best."I said honestly.

No sooner had he nodded slightly, that he released my arm and I bolted down the hall as fast as my legs would allow. I didn't even bother with the elevator and made my way straight to the stairs. I knew I had to hurry, but even still, I prided myself on always being active. I doubt most people could have sprinted up half as many flights of stairs without as much as their breathing getting ragged.

I finally made it to the top and didn't bother to stop myself as I all but shoved the door open and ran up the last few steps.

"Arella?" Sookie questioned slightly off to the side.

I barely even heard her though.

"Godric." I whispered.

He was really here. I knew that with seeing Eric like I had there really was no other reason, but for some strange reason I had wished he was wrong. Unfortunately, he wasn't. The fact that he had taken off his shirt and stood waiting at the hotel's edge only confirmed that.

He turned around slowly with a look of shock on his features.

"Arella. You shouldn't be up here." He said.

I couldn't help it, but at that moment I actually felt a little bit pissed off at him. Not only because this was quite stupid but also because he had very specifically asked me to wait for him._ What a load of bullshit._

"And why not?" I countered with a bit of an unexpected attitude on my part. "I would have found out sooner or later you know. Why would you even care to try and spare my feelings? It's not like you really care. You could have easily told me straight out. Instead of having me wait for you back there like some kind of idiot."

He turned around then and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"You are not an idiot." He said seriously.

I didn't answer him. I simply took a slow deep breath, pushing away my random and stupid animosity for the moment.

"Why are you doing this?"

He let his head fall down, as if in shame, and all but whispered before me.

"I deserve it. I deserve to burn."

"No you don't." I said slightly taken aback. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"You wouldn't understand." He said softly.

"Try me." I challenged, trying to get him to explain this ridiculous thing to me.

"You have no idea of the things that I've done, all the horrible things; the death I've spread around the world. I've been nothing but a monster, spreading fear and death wherever I went for over two thousand years. I deserve to pay for what I've done. Two thousand years of this is enough."

"Bullshit!"

Both of them whipped their heads my way in a flash. "What?"

"You heard me. Why would you ever think that you actually _deserve _to die; to burn alive no less? I might not know exactly what you've done or whatever it is that you've been through, but I can still sympathize. And you do NOT deserve this."

"Yes I do." He said with a bit of determination in his voice.

"No. You really don't, Godric."

"How would YOU know?" he snapped.

"Fine. Maybe you do."

"Arella, what are you saying?" Sookie started freaking out off to the side, but I ignored her.

"Maybe you really do believe you deserve this. And maybe you believe that you should pay for what you've done. If you really feel like you should be punished so badly, then why are you taking the easy way out?" I asked him.

"What?" he said, slightly glaring at me.

There was no doubt in my mind about who he was; he had always been a fighter, somebody to never give up no matter what the odds. Of course he wouldn't take it well to somebody calling him a coward. But at least I'd found a point, a little weak spot in him that I could push towards the right decision; to see reason.

"You are giving up, Godric. You're standing on a hotel rooftop and willingly waiting to meet the sun. That's not right. That's you taking the easy way out because you think you can't take it anymore. And that's not right, Godric."

Slowly, I'd walked forward, now leaving me no more than two feet in front of him.

"What happened to fighting back?" I asked softly. "I don't have to know every little detail of your life to know that about you. Over two thousand years of fighting and never giving in. Are you really ready to just quit and surrender?"

He looked at me sadly from his slightly from his current position before looking back down at the floor.

"Why do the two of you even care?" he asked, a bit harshly at that.

"Because you don't deserve this. You might think that you do or that it might help out the situation somehow but it won't. All you're going to do is give in to exactly what they want and hurt those around you who care." I said. Eric alone would probably worship him if he only said the word. The guy loved him more than anything, for reasons I won't even try to understand, and he was throwing that away. "There are people right here right now that care very deeply about you; that are going to miss you beyond belief; and that will be hurt beyond comprehension if you go through with this."

"…Godric?"

"I'm a monster. I'm nothing but evil and bad." He insisted softly."I don't deserve such kind appraisal from someone like you."

I don't know why, but I just couldn't help myself; I just couldn't stand to see him so full of pain and self hatred like this anymore.

I closed the space between us as my right hand came up to his face, cupping his cheek and forcing him to look at me and stop hiding.

"Look at me, Godric. I refuse to ever believe that there is such a thing as good vs. bad. Nobody, no person or being or thing, is completely bad. And nobody is completely good either. You're not a saint, Godric. You're not perfect. You would be a fool if you thought you were… but you're not bad. Just because you've done some horrible and probably monstrous things in your past doesn't mean that's who you are. That is just what it is, your past and nothing more. You're not evil and you're not a monster just because you feel guilty for your past actions. The fact that you're here, a vampire feeling guilty enough to meet the sun for his actions, is proof enough. Don't do this just because you might feel hopeless. Don't do this …please."

We stood there unmoving for I don't know how long until Sookie spoke up again, this time with a clear amount of fear and hope in her voice.

"Guys! The sun's rising. We need to get off the roof now!"

She was right. The horizon was lighting up by the second as the sun's warm morning rays made their way across the city. I only had a few seconds left to convince him, or else.

"Well, Godric, what do you say? Will you get off the roof and give it another shot?"

He started to open his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"If you really don't change your mind and still want to go through with this you can. The sun rises every day no matter what. I give you my word that if you do, that I will not try to stop you a second time. Just, please, don't at least think this over." I rushed out, my eyes never leaving his.

The sun was getting closer and closer. Sookie was now standing slightly off to the right of us practically about to scream as we waited anxiously for his answer.

"Fine."

"Godric?" Sookie asked.

"It seems I might still be able to give it another chance." He said with a small grin.

Then before I could react, he was gone. My hand fell back down to hang beside me as I looked around slightly.

"You did it!" Sookie said before suddenly bringing me into a tight hug.

I chuckled slightly at how friendly and affectionate she seemed to be considering we barely knew each other.

"Come on! He went inside!" she said, letting go and grabbing my hand before pulling me back inside.

We ran back down the set of stairs I only run up no more than probably five minutes ago. And by run I mean I'm actually quite proud with myself for not slipping and falling because of how she was still holding my hand and practically dragging me since she was ahead. I, on the other hand, couldn't personally have felt as if I were going any slower than if I would have decided to make my way back crawling. I was honestly a bit nervous to what we might find was we made it back down to the hall again.

All too soon we made it to the right floor and Sookie was still going as she made to open the door and rush past it.

"Oh my lord, Godric! Are you alright?"she rushed out as soon as she spotted him standing about ten feet from the door, leaning on the wall.

"Thank you for your concern, Miss Stackhouse, but I am fine." He answered politely although I would notice his him looking at me ever so slightly.

"Oh nonsense. And you can call me Sookie." She said smiling.

_This girl really does smile at everything, huh? Seriously? We were just up there and… You know what, never mind._

After a short little silence she gasped and we both turned to look at her.

"We still have to go tell Eric." She said.

Godric nodded slightly and she took that as a 'go' and started down the hall. I tried to ignore the eyes I could still feel following me and walked on after her before being joined by Godric by my side. She turned back around with a questioning look when we'd made it to his door though.

"Would you like to go in yourself or…" she questioned unsurely.

"Check on him, would you. I shall be right in. Just give me moment."

"Of course, Godric."

She smiled a bit nervously before opening the door, which had apparently been left open, and walked into the room slowly. We watched her until she finally turned into what I guessed was the bedroom area and she was out of sight. What happened next though, I really wouldn't have guessed.

Before I could think, I felt myself suddenly being pulled back only to find myself pinned against the wall and held firmly in place by my upper arms with a very serious looking Godric back at me. We were so close that if I took just a big enough breath or shifted slightly I would feel his body slightly press against mine.

"Why did you say all that you did on the roof?" he asked, his voice even and low.

"What, about me being an idiot?"

His grip tightened. It was almost a bit too painful, but I refused to show it.

"Fine. I said it because I had promised Eric that I would try my best to stop you. And also because for some completely random and unknown reason, I'm not even sure of myself, I care. Okay? Are you happy now? I don't know why but I honestly don't think I could've just let you kill yourself off like that." I said glaring back at him.

His expression softened immediately after hearing my unexpected answer. His grip also loosened to the point where I could probably just shake him off.

"Why?" he asked. And for a second I thought I saw a glimpse of the hopelessness he felt back on the roof.

"Because I couldn't stand seeing somebody like you looking and feeling like you did. You don't deserve to feel like you deserve to die because of what you are. I'm sure it wasn't even your fault you are what you are, but that doesn't mean you should hate and deny part of who you are because of it."

"You realize that you are very wise for your age, don't you?" he asked with a small smile tugging at the side.

I looked down and shook my head softly though, "No. I'm really not. I was just forced to grow up quickly. You learn to make the best of things and see what most others won't when your force into a life you never wanted. You have to learn so much more than you ever thought you could if you want to make it out; if you want to survive."

I felt raw. I couldn't believe I just said that. I could slap myself right now. I _wanted_ to slap myself right now. I just couldn't help it though. I hadn't even thought about it before things just started pouring out. It felt like a bad case of word vomit, except this case brought along as many unwanted feelings and memories along with it that it could. And I hadn't even noticed till after it'd been done.

_What did I just do? Calm down. Just calm down and pull yourself together. It'll all be fine. You've been doing it for years; doing it now won't hurt you._

I took a breath thinking I was okay, until I felt his finger at my chin, softly forcing me to look up.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

The amount of unspoken carrying emotion running through those grey blue eyes of his almost crumbled my defenses right there as I was fighting to keep the images from crossing my mind. _I have to stop this, now!_

I put on a smile and maneuvered my way around him and towards the door without giving him much a chance to stop me.

"We better go on in. Eric still deserves to know you're not gone." I said walking in.

I didn't bother to wait for him; he'd be in anyway, so why bother? I turned the corner where I'd seen Sookie do so earlier and found them both there. He, dare I say it, looked even worse than before. I couldn't understand why, though. He would have felt him die, right? So he should also be able to tell that he hadn't met the sun either. That's when I realized that Godric must have at some point blocked his side of their bond. Poor Eric.

"Godric is gone" he choked out.

"I'm sorry." Sookie said trying to help.

I slightly glared at her though. Why she hadn't told him yet I don't know, but I don't understand how she was just standing there and not telling him what he needed to know. I almost empathize with her. Almost. I'm all for waiting for the right time in situations, but she must have known there really wasn't a right time to tell somebody that their maker wasn't dead. Hadn't she? Well, he still needs to know.

"Eric?"

No answer.

"Eric. Please stop crying."

"I wish to be alone." He said, still without really even turning.

I tried again. "Eric, if you would just listen. There's no reason to be feeling like this when…"

Little didn't I know how much of a reaction I was going to get out of the mournful vampire at the moment. With a hand around my throat he had me slammed against the wall and lifted off the floor in a second.

_Damn it!_ I cursed myself._ That's the second time today! Ugh! ... I suppose I probably could have worded that better though._

"No reason?" he growled in my face, fangs and all.

"That's not what I meant." I tried to reason with him.

He ignored me though.

"Just because I asked for _your_ help doesn't mean you get the privilege to come back and throw it in my face, you disgusting little bitch!" he sneered menacingly.

I honestly didn't really do anything but pretty much hang there and keep my breathing even under his grip. What exactly _could_ I do against Eric in his grieving and royally pissed off state, even _if _the latter was only happening because _somebody_ hadn't said what she said she was going to. Honestly, that little fact alone is making me question her thinking. Why hadn't she told him?

Sookie, though, apparently thought it a good idea to finally speak up and say something.

"Eric! Let her go! You don't have to do this. She can't breathe!" she said as she tried to pry his hand away.

I would have rolled my eyes if it weren't for the fact that it'd only end up aggravating him even further. And yes I _could _breathe, thank you very much; quite fine actually. That is until he tightened his grip all too tightly and got even closer.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

My hands flew up to his, trying to loosen his hold; luckily managing to choke out what I needed.

"Look left."

He almost didn't, but he looked the smallest bit and that was all I needed. Godric had finally decided to come in and he now stood right in the entrance looking at us. I wonder if he was thinking whether to pity my position or feel either angry or guilty towards Eric. I didn't really get to ponder that thought further as Eric's hand flew from my throat, leaving me to slide down the wall, as he was kneeling at Godric's feet in the blink of an eye.

I instinctively to a few deep breaths as Sookie kneeled down beside me trying to help.

"Are you alright?" she rushed out.

"I'm fine, Sookie."

I was, but that still didn't stop her from trying to help me stand up. I nodded politely before looking back at the pair who hadn't even moved a muscle.

"Come on, Sookie, let's give them some privacy." I told her.

She looked at Godric, then Eric for a second, but finally nodded and we made our way out of Eric's suite.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	14. 12 Bond with Sookie, Screw Up Bill's Day

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything but my own OC**

**There's some POV from Sookie in here (just a head's up). I thought I'd be interesting you know, to have a little normalcy for a bit and switch up the POV a bit. Just cuz. The chapter in itself is a bit of filler, but don't let that throw you off. There are a few important things that will go with the next chapter.**

**ENJOY…**

It had been so late, well early anyways, that we had just ignored everything that had just happened and all but crashed dead on the bed. By 'we' I mean both Sookie and I. She said she wanted to make sure I got to the room alright, which was slightly annoying although quite kind of her, since she apparently still didn't really trust Eric so much and thought he'd almost really hurt me, but ended up just passing out once we got inside and she saw the bed. I could only guess that Godric and Eric had just stayed in his room for the day considering I'd woken up about five minutes ago to find myself alone, not that I'd really gone over to his 'side' of the room to check. Speaking of waking up alone I realized Sookie must have woken up at some point and decided to go back to her own room as well.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to wash my face and take care of anything 'else' that needed taking care of. Once that was done I found myself rummaging through the many drawers under the sink to see what I might find. Lucky me, I found a very handy hair brush and disposable toothbrush.

I only wished there would have been some type of clock around. Any form to tell time really. I knew it was sometime in the afternoon, but exactly what time was still a mystery. That's when I remembered something, the TV. So I turned it on and, would you look at that, it was 2:35pm. That's actually not that bad. I would've thought I'd sleep in a lot more considering when I actually called it a night, however, everything including the sudden sleeping schedule change I've been dealing with, it's not that bad.

I was about to start channel surfing when a knock came from the door. I made my way over, quite honestly a bit confused as to who it could be since everybody here was supposed to be dead at the moment, and opened the door.

"Well hey there, Arella."

The overly happy smile was once again a bit unnerving, but I'll admit I was glad to see what I could call a familiar face around here.

"Hello, Sookie. Did you sleep well?" I answered politely with a small smile.

"Oh I did, thank you. I'm sorry if you woke up and couldn't find me. I guess I should have left a note or somethin', huh?"

"Don't worry about it."

She just smiled again before speaking up. "Actually I was wondering if you'd like to come grab a bite to eat with me? I can't even find my own brother and I don't really know anybody else." She finished off shyly.

"Sure." I said offering her another smile.

"Oh that would just be great!" she gushed. "We best get goin' then. I'm starved!"

"Okay then. I'll just turn off the TV and we'll go." I said and she nodded.

I went back into the room and turned it off, but right before I turned back around I was hit with a strange feeling. I couldn't really tell what it was or place it at all really. You ever get a feeling that just, oh I don't know, feels like it's warning you? Like it's telling you that something's going to happen but you just don't know what? Well, it was like that. I've had then before, who hadn't, but this was so small, subtle that I almost didn't realize it.

"Arella?"

That pulled me out of my thoughts long enough to remind me what was going on. It was probably just my subconscious telling myself to watch out. I wouldn't blame myself after everything that's been happening. It's best not to worry.

'Coming."

I made my way back to the door and we were walking in the lobby minutes later. I wasn't really hungry but I wasn't sure if I'd really get another chance once everybody started 'waking up' around here, so this seemed like a pretty good idea. That's when somebody's stomach decided to growl like an animal and make its presence known.

I stared at her stomach and couldn't help but chuckle at the slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"Sorry!" she blushed. "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought."

"Don't worry about it." I said smiling.

She smiled and then looked towards where we'd eaten just the day before with almost a disdainful look.

"Sookie?"

"Huh?"

"You not hungry anymore or something?"

"Oh I am. It's just... I kinda wish I knew some other place. I've basically been all cooped up in this hotel the whole time I've been here. Well, beside the church and gathering part, anyways. But I don't know any."

"Well come on then." I said and turned around.

"Where are we goin'?" she asked.

"You said you wanted out. We got time. Let's go."

"Really? Oh that would be just great. Thanks!" she said looking excited.

"No problem." And it wasn't. It was kind of nice to actually go somewhere after being stuck in the hotel. "Living here isn't so bad once you get used to the heat. Come on. I'll take you to the best place in the whole city."

****Sookie's POV****

I had no clue where we were going off to. I was a bit surprised though when she said we'd be walkin' there, wherever 'there' is.

I hadn't really seen much of the city. Actually I haven't really seen much of anything besides my cozy little neck of the woods back home in Bon Temps. After all, I was born and raised there. It wasn't much but it was still home. This, though, was real different. There were buildings everywhere from big businesses to little shops.

And the people had me staring. I'd learned Dallas was like vampire central here in Texas and no doubt the huge amount of people was why, but still. There were just so many bodies moving around and making their way. From the ridiculous amount of cars to the decent sized crowds here and there with many walking around. The city was just so alive. It was so different from back home and what I was used to. But it was still nice.

We were walking for 'bout ten minutes, not without me having to make sure Arella was still next to me so I wouldn't suddenly get lost, before we finally made it to a little diner. This sure wasn't what I was expecting. We barely even walked in the door before somebody was already making a place for us by the counter.

"Arella!" the man behind the counter said as we got closer, with a warm broad smile of his face. "I thought I'd see you in here today."

"Hey, Carl!" Arella answered back with a similar look.

I could just kinda stare as they greeted each other a bit. I know I don't even really know her, but that has probably have to be the only genuine expression I've seen from her, well besides up on the roof which still had me wondering over. It's not that she was rude or anything, but it all just seemed like whatever she said or did was for the sake of being polite and nothing more from her. Then we come in here and a bright warm smile spreads across her face as they start to talk as though they've known each other her whole life. Then again, she lives here in the city, right? For all I know she does know him well. It was still a bit weird though, but in a nice way.

"Well, don't just stand there missy. Take a seat already."

"Huh?" I said, coming out of my thoughts only to realize that I hadn't noticed her go over and take a seat. "Oh, sorry."

"No problem, little lady. Now. What will it be?" he said politely.

I was hungry but I had no clue what they served, not to mention the fact that there was no menu to be seen. That and that fact that I had no money on me might have been helping that idea out too.

"Bring us the usual. Would you, Carl." She answered suddenly.

He chuckled slightly. "Very well girls. Food will be out in a sec." he said before heading back to where the kitchen must be.

It wasn't even a whole minute later that a waitress came over and placed a soda in front of Arella before facing me with a smile.

"And what could I get you to drink?" she asked.

"Oh, umm, a Coke please."

"Coming right up."

True to her word she was gone and back in no time, leaving us to wait for the food. That when I remembered I was basically flat broke at the moment and turned to look at the teen next to me.

"Arella, I'm sorry but I can't eat here."

"Why is that?" she said with her brows slightly furrowing in confusion.

"Well it's not that I don't wanna seen grateful, cuz I am. I'm more than happy to be outta that stuffy hotel but I just… I don't have any money. I can't pay to eat here." I said just in time to have my hungry stomach growl at me. "No matter how hungry I am."

She just looked at me before bursting out into a small fit of chuckles.

"Oh Sookie, I so sorry but I thought it'd been made perfectly clear when I asked you to come with me in the first place." She said once she'd calmed back down, although the smile stayed firmly put.

"Made what clear?"

"I suspected you had no money on you even before you voiced wanting to go out. I ruled it out, since I doubted you had any on you, after what's been going on. Not to mention you're here with you… "boyfriend"… and I assumed he'd be paying for your things. I asked you out here as my choice. And as such, it's my treat." She explained.

I couldn't grasp my head around what she'd just said. First, I was beyond hungry, so I was incredibly happy I'd be able to eat. Second, I was sitting next to a teenager; one who was probably 'bout seventeen, maybe eighteen… at most. And here she was offering to feed and pay for me when I hadn't even know her a solid twenty four hours. It reminded me 'bout what Gran used to say about never knowing who you'd meet someday. She was right. Some people really can be genuinely nice. Well, sometimes. And right now I was really starting to like her. I bet we could become great friends.

"Thank you." I said honestly as I felt every last bit of the usual 'crazy Sookie smile' being replaced by a real one.

"Don't mention it." She said dismissively with a wave of her hand.

I was just thinking about how cozy the place felt as I looked around when Carl, if I remember his name correctly, come back with our plates in hand. _That sure was quick._

"There you go you two. Enjoy." He said.

"Thank you."

"Smells great, Carl."

He was about to walk away when he stopped and came back over.

"I almost forgot." He said facing Arella as he pulled out a piece of paper from one of his pockets. "They asked me to pass this on. I guess they knew you'd be coming here today."

I felt myself stiffen as I stared at the paper.

"Thank you." She said taking it and he smiled before finale walking away.

Could that be a note from the fellowship? They'd taken her to after all, although I still didn't really know all the details, so could they have been tracking her down? Did they follow us here?

I couldn't help it, not with everything that's happened to me since I got to the city, so I dropped my shields and tried to focus on Carl.

_Jesus Christ! It's so fucking hot out. …this is really good juice._

_God I can't wait to get home and watch that movie._

_I can't believe she lied to me! I can see them right there across the room!_

_She was right. I should've asked him a long time ago._

_Hmm. I wonder where that girl was. They always come in on Saturday. …Oh, chickens done._

I finally found him and zoned in. Maybe he'd read it and knew what it said. Maybe he'd gotten a good look at the guys who'd delivered the message.

_I swear that girl and her friends are something else. I swear, they're probably psychic or something. I haven't seen them in almost two weeks and then they say they haven't seen her in a few days but to pass on that one note when she came in. How would they know that? Oh, well. They're sweet girls, a little rough around the edges but good nonetheless. They aint never given me no trouble. Not to mention they're probably my best costumers. I just hope everything's okay._

I stopped there and put my shields back up. That sure was interesting. It wasn't the fellowship at all, just her friends. Although with what went down with having a traitor in the nest, I guess I can't rule that completely out, but I could just push that away till finding any proof, right? Yeah. It probably wasn't even something serious or bad. At least Carl doesn't seem too bad. He seems like he genuinely has a little soft spot for them.

"Sookie?"

"Huh?" I said blinking a few times before looking at her.

"You've been staring into space for a few minutes now. Are you okay?" with what almost sounded like concern.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm fine. I was just thinking and I must have zoned out." I said trying to fight back my crazy smile from popping in place.

"Okay then. Well go on and eat before it gets cold." She said smiling and pointing at my still untouched plate.

I picked up my fork and was about to dig in when my eyes got sight of the note he'd given her. I wouldn't lie. I _was_ curious to see what it might say. I was just too shy to ask though. I didn't want to seem like I was being snoopy since it really wasn't any of my business.

"You can look at it if you want. I don't mind." She said with a knowing grin, and pushed it to me.

I felt myself blush slightly at being caught but grabbed it no matter. I turned it over and was confused by what I saw. It said "Ne relinquatis." What that said however I had no clue. I kinda doubted she could read it either since I couldn't think of anybody who could at the moment. I simply set it back down with a smile and left it at that before digging in. I really was hungry.

****random 3****rd**** person****

Sookie ate her food, both girls did. They'd talk every now and then and eventually decided to leave a few minutes before the sun went down so they wouldn't be late. And by "late", they thought it'd be best not to worry Sookie's 'boyfriend' Bill or possibly piss of Godric and Eric by thinking Arella had suddenly left. That most likely wouldn't turn out so well so why bother with that anyways.

They walked back in companionable silence while still giving Sookie a chance to look at bits and pieces of the city in the newly turned night life around them. However, Sookie never noticed the small glances being thrown her way, or that fact that somebody didn't believe her "thinking and zoned out" story one bit, or the fact that Sookie had unintentionally just let somebody figure out what she was capable of doing.

****Arella's POV****

I still couldn't stop thinking about that note Carl passed on for them. It not only made me curious, but it truly made me wonder if it was really that bad. Whatever it was, Could it not wait till I saw them? After yesterday, I was sure we'd be saying our little 'goodbyes' today anyways. Perhaps something happened? But then what does that have to do with not actually going to that house? Well whatever is going on, they obviously tried to warn me about something and I wouldn't be their friend if I ignored such a clear warning.

Then there was Sookie. Sure people think and zone out. It happens to everybody at some point. She, however, didn't realize that that excuse didn't work for your eyes glazing over slightly as your entire body becomes unaware of its surrounding for a moment. I couldn't let her know that I knew. So for now let's just let her think that I believed her little answer. Besides as far as she knows, I'm a normal teenage girl, and normal teenage girls wouldn't have figured that out. The fact that I'd actually had experience meeting others with that ability made it all the more easy to recognize.

_A telepath. A fucking telepath! You have got to be kidding me._

I knew there was something different about her, and in a way this did explain a few things, considering no vampire would take their human with them even though she thinks it doesn't matter and that they're just 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. I just didn't think this was going to be the thing that made her different. I wasn't exactly complaining but it really did clear some things up. Maybe that's why Eric is so interested in her. I wouldn't put it past Bill either as his reason for even 'loving' her so much. Well whatever the reason, I was willing to bet that's why she was even here.

The thing I really couldn't get out of my head was where she had gotten the ability from. All the others I'd met had inherited it, a special factor due to their slightly different bloodline. That just left one question. What was she? I had a hunch that even she knew what she truly was so asking her would be out of the question, not that that would have worked. Most of the supernatural or 'different' community either knew you knew what they were and didn't care to show it or would probably die before telling you, preferring to just keep it to themselves. I guess I'd just have to pay extra close attention. I suppose having her 'like' me could even be used to my advantage.

We finally made it back to the hotel about five minutes after sun down. The whole way to through the lobby and trip in the elevator was quite uneventful, although I have a feeling Sookie enjoyed the fact that we still hadn't seen them yet though since she was still smiling in content up until the "DING" sound and the doors opened up.

We had barely made it to the outside of her door, to which I'd learned was directly across from Eric's suite, when we heard some very recognizable voices from behind said vampires' door.

"I know you had something to do with this Eric!"

"And why should I know. As I recall, you don't need my assistance."

"Eric, where is she?"

"Mr. Compton, I suggest you calm yourself. I am sure nothing has happened to her."

"And what would you know of that?"

"I would watch my tongue if I were you."

Quite honestly I was having a bit of fun just listening to them. We had been there all but five seconds and it already sounded like he was freaking out. I was starting to think he was one of those dramatic and over excessively clingy types. Seriously. What does he think happened to her? Did she get dragged away and eaten alive by some horrible monster while he was asleep or what?

I switched my gaze back to Sookie to see her frowning a bit. I guess she knew this was going to happen then. She gave me a look that I'm sure was meant to convey a 'sorry' before letting out a soft sigh.

"Bill. I'm right outside the door."

Not even a second later the door was all but ripped from its hinges to reveal a certain trio standing on the other side.

He glared at her and walked, although I practically thought he was stalking, toward her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Sookie where have you been?" he asked.

I barely kept myself from snorting. _More like demanded._

"Bill, I was hungry. I wasn't going to just sit in the room and wait for hours." She tried reasoning with him.

"You should have ordered room service. I distinctly recall telling you it was still dangerous to go wondering around."

Apparently Sookie didn't like being spoken to that way, not that she should, and stood up straighter while switching to a glare.

"Well excuse me, Bill." She said sarcastically. "But if you think I was just going to sit around for hours and starve myself, you're wrong. I got hungry and didn't wanna stay in there anymore. So I left to go find something to eat. And I don't owe you or anybody else and anybody else and explanation for that, thank you very much."

I could tell he wasn't exactly expecting that by the look on his face. I could also tell I wasn't the only one enjoying this by the look in Godric's eyes and Eric's smirk as he leaned on the door frame.

"Sookie, please darling. You have to understand I was just worried for your safety. How can I protect you if you up and leave?"

Okay this time I did snort. I don't care how unlady-like or whatever that might seem. Seriously.

I couldn't even help what came out of my mouth. "You can't honestly believe this crap, can you?"

I almost smiled just to piss them off at the reactions I got. An amused smile from Godric, a wider smirk from Eric, a frown from Sookie, and 'scary' glare from Bill.

"Bill, don't scare the poor girl." She said getting his attention back as I bit back the _'yeah right!"_ that was threatening to spill forth. "I'm fine, okay. I got hungry like I said and I asked her if she'd like to come along."

He put on his crappy 'concerned' look back on before speaking.

"Then why could I sense you near at all? I couldn't feel you anywhere in the entire hotel. Where were you, darling?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd worry so much." She said starting to look shy.

"Where were you?" he pressed.

"Well, we sorta…"

"Sookie."

"I left the hotel okay. Sorry. I didn't think you'd worry since I was betting on being back before you even woke up."

It must have taken a second for him to take it in but that didn't stop him from jumping in her face the second it did.

"Have you gone mad, Sookie? Did I not specifically tell you not to leave this building, let alone the room?" he yelled at her.

I had pretty much just raised both eyebrows in what could only be a 'What the hell? Seriously?' gesture while I noticed Eric raise an eyebrow and all but roll his eyes and Godric even take a small step forward as if to stop him from over exaggerating, which he REALLY was.

"Bill Compton. I am not just some ol thing that you can lock up whenever you please! If I wanted to get out, I would. I am perfectly capable of protected myself and keeping outs trouble. I have been way before I ever met you and you aren't about to change that now!" she shot back.

I have to say, she had guts. I doubted she could actually back that up when going off against a vampire though. Not that I don't think she would if pushed far, just that I wouldn't bet on her winning any physical fight anytime soon. And as high spirited as she seemed, I just hoped it wouldn't be the thing that got her killed one day. On the other hand, I found it quite funny that any one of us three could have stepped in and stopped this at any moment. Instead we kind of just stood there and watched. I would have laughed out loud if I knew it wouldn't affect and or stop the current entertainment. I did, though, feel a smile togging at my lips; which didn't go unnoticed by said vampires next to me from the look on their faces.

"I know you are not, Sookie! Just please try to understand my side in this. Couldn't you? After all that's happened lately been a moment to put ones guard down. And then I fine you missing? I don't want to find you some where hurt!" he snapped before taking a very human like deep breath and speaking up. "Where did you even go? I didn't know you knew a place?"

"Oh, well, I didn't." she started.

"Then who?"

_Please don't bring me into this. Please just leave me alone. My life has been fucked with enough as of late. The last thing I need is to argue with a total child-like idiot._

"…Arella did."

"What?" he tried to sound scary by growling and turning to me.

_Gee thanks, Sookie._ I thought, wanting nothing more than to smack up the side of her head.

"You!"

"Me!" I said smiling.

"Where did you take her?"

"To eat at this one place I know. She _was_ hungry. Don't you listen?" I taunted.

She'd brought me into the middle of this. I might as well have some fun with it.

"That was none of _your_ concern! If she needs something, I am more than capable of provided it for her." He snapped.

I got comfortable before continuing, which basically meant lean back against the door frame, cross both arms, and raise an eyebrow at him as if I was staring him down. The last one was just for the dramatics of course, but I was bored so why not?

"Fine. Then tell me something. If you are so perfectly capable of taking care of her, no matter what she may require, what exactly were you planning to do to ease her of her hunger?"

He didn't say anything.

"As far as I know any vampire, except maybe these two if they really tried, are dead to the world from dawn till dusk. You at your still considerably young age are no exception. Where you going to suddenly get up and go find her something to eat? Where you going to be so '_capable_', as you so kindly put it, to even give her a one word answer? No. I doubt you would even be _capable_ of twitching in your current state."

Still no answer. I got an intense glare from him but that's it.

"You should be _grateful_ that I was kind enough to lend a hand when you so obviously were _incapable_ of doing so. Also be _grateful_ I did as she looked about ready to pass out. That is unless you wanted her to starve for the day?"

_This is so fun._

"Is she here, perfectly fine, and safe?"

It took a second but he let out a muffled "yes".

"Did anything dangerous or life threatening happen to her?"

"…No." he said glaring daggers at me.

"Then I suggest you shut the hell up and stop acting like such an immature child." I finished

He huffed before turning away from me and storming in to his room with Sookie in tow.

"That wasn't very nice Arella" she threw over her shoulder before shutting the door.

It took all about five seconds before I couldn't help it anymore and a huge grin slipped on my face as I turned back to the vamps that were now just staring at me.

"That was the most fun I've had all day."

Eric gave me a real, albeit small, smile/smirk. "I think I'm really going to like you."

We both turned around as Godric just burst into a very unexpected fit of laughter.

I was right. This really was the most fun I've had all day.

**REVIEW!**


	15. 13 Shocked Doesn't BEGIN To Cover It

******Disclaimer: ****I don't own ANYTHING except my OC and of course the few changes here and there. EVERYTHING else goes to the TV series by Allan Ball and books by****Charlaine Harris.**

**ENJOY…**

Apparently, Eric and Godric's age let them wake up a bit before sundown, at least by an hour or two. The only reason they hadn't been was because of the fact that Eric, even though he wouldn't freely admit it, had been pretty emotionally troubled and stressed lately, and Godric, Eric seemed to think, had been starving himself and testing himself way beyond the normal limits. They had been talking after having shortly woken up before Bill, until said vampire came banging at the door demanding what had happened to Sookie. Because of said event, Godric had excused himself to go shower and change, while leaving me with Eric who 'politely' ushered me into his suite before I could object.

It's not like there was really a lot to do. So here I was, just sitting down on the couch, feeling all bored, resting my head on my hand, staring off into space, just… waiting. I was also pretty sure Eric wanted to say something, or well at least it seemed like something was on his mind considering he'd been staring at me since I sat down and his gaze hadn't left me since.

And let me tell you, although it wasn't exactly uncomfortable, it sure as hell was quiet in here. I'd already gotten used to the lack of basic aspects from being around these vampires. But the lack of breathing, fidgeting, and hell even blinking was still there. So here we were, in a room so quite I could perfectly here my normally very quiet, calm, and nearly inaudible breathing as well as count my very own heart beat.

_ It doesn't get much better than this._

When he finally made a move though, albeit small, I took the chance to ask him.

"So… anything you'd like to say to me?"

I turned to look at him and was a bit confused as to where this was going when he made his way over to me. Walking at a slow, even for human, pace with a look of genuine uncertainty and determination, he made it to the couch before taking a seat beside me. Like he was trying to convince himself that whatever he was planning on doing was for the best, even if he didn't want to, which quite honestly only confused me more.

"I wanted to thank you." He said out of nowhere.

"What?"

To say I was shocked at what came out of his mouth would have been an understatement. I wasn't expecting that at all.

"What you did, stopping my maker… was something even I couldn't do."

I don't know how I managed to but I somehow let out and "…oh."

"I am forever in your debt. Anything you need, I will use everything in my power to see that you have it."

"Well, thanks and all but you don't have to."

He put up a hand to stop me.

"Maybe, but the offer will always stand for what you've done." He said.

We sat in comfortable silence as I enjoyed not only his promise and thanks, but also the sincere smile that slowly graced his face.

"You're welcome, Eric." I said with a smile of my own.

As sudden and completely unexpected as his confession and promise had been, it was really sort of nice. I'd had a feeling he wasn't the touchy feely type, and hell neither was I, so I was fully enjoying our little moment of honest gratitude here.

It didn't last long though, not that I'd thought it would, as a sly smirk slowly started replacing the smile.

"So… about what you said to Compton."

I just couldn't help fall into a sudden fit of laughter, as I smirked right back at him. I think I just might really start to like this guy.

****Sookie's POV****

"I cannot believe you, Bill!" I chastised him.

I couldn't believe him! I had known he could get protective and over-react, but acting like he had was just too much for me to let slide. He had no right to go overboard like he did. Poor Gran would roll over in her grave if I'd let this go.

"Sookie, please. I apologized. What more must I do to tell you how sorry I am?" he replied from his side of the bed.

I didn't even bother turnin' my head to look at him with how ticked off I was. I knew he could feel it through the bond, and the fact that he kept trying to brush it off like nothing only fueled up my temper like crazy. What else could he say? Ha! Did he not realize this was not just about him?

"This isn't all about you, you know. I still can't _believe_ you snapped at that poor girl!" I snapped at him.

"Sookie, I did not _snap_ at her." He tried to reason.

"Then what the hell was that! What else would you call growlin' at someone?" I countered.

"That _girl_ should not have messed with what didn't concern her." he snapped.

"Ugh! I can't believe you! This whole trip you've done nothin' more than tell me what I _can't_ do. And then you go off and get mad at somebody who was only tryin' to help? Well, I HAVE HAD IT!" I yelled getting of the bed and putting on my shoes.

"That's not it at all. I just… Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go apologize. Oh and don't worry. I won't mess with anything that doesn't concern me!" I said back before slamming the door behind me.

The nerve of him sometimes! It just made me want to pull my hair out I was so mad. But enough about him. All I need to do now is forget about him and go apologize. Even if he wouldn't budge, I would simply have to be the bigger person I guess. I still think what Arella said was kinda mean but I really couldn't blame her. She was only sticking up for herself and even me a bit now that I really think about it. Besides she had been right about Bill not being able to do anything in the middle of the day, and he knew it too.

I wonder where she is though. Well, my best bet right now would be to just knock on the door and ask. I crossed the hall and gave the door three quick knocks. I just hoped Godric was still here and answered the door. I really wasn't in the mood for _that_ jerk.

The door opened and I visibly frowned in disappointment.

"Sookie. And what can I help you with today? Bill getting a bit boring?"

"Don't, Eric. I'm not in the mood. I was looking for Arella. I only even knocked to see if you knew where she was."

"Yes, well, lucky for you she's still her. Come in Sookie."

I felt a little weight leave my shoulders at knowing that she was here. I really don't think I would have had the energy to actually go look for her. I wouldn't have known where to begin. However, my frown depended when Eric didn't move out of the way to let me in. He just stood there, watching me.

"Well?" I prompted.

"Well, what?"

"Eric, don't play stupid. Aren't you goin' to move?"

"Hmm. No. I don't really think I will."

"What?" he has got to be kidding me. "But I have to get in."

"Then by all means, Sookie, go in." he said with one of his 'innocent little grins' that only pissed me off even more.

I didn't want to go in but there wasn't exactly any room without him moving out of the way. This thing standing in my way almost blocked off the whole dang doorway, for pete sake! He can't really be expecting me to try and squeeze through can he? But he didn't even blink, just stand there smiling, which only got me to glare at him.

"Ugh! Move!" I snapped as I stepped forward, trying to push him to have more room to squeeze through.

It wasn't as hard as I'd thought but it still wasn't all that easy, especially when he stared to lean on me, trapping me a bit between him and the door.

"Eric! Stop being annoying and GET OFF!" I said trying to push him off, although I already knew it wouldn't really do anything.

Lucky for me he didn't take long before deciding to stop. I flattened down my slightly ruffled clothes and glared at him before looking around the room.

"Oh there you are." I said once I caught sight of her sitting on the couch.

"Hello again, Sookie." She said politely.

"Hey. Umm, do you think I could talk to you for a sec?" I asked, trying to ignore Eric, who was now standing next to me.

"Sure. Shoot."

"Oh, well, I was hopin' in private." I clarified.

"Of course. So long as Eric doesn't mind."

She must have caught the look of confusion I had, while trying to understand why she'd have to ask if _he_ was okay with this, because she continued.

"He _was_ the one who was just talking." She explained.

"Oh." I mumbled while turning to look at him fully on.

"Please, by all means, leave." He said waving us off like we were boring him or something. He walked past me before stretching out and lounging on the other couch with a look of disgust. "I might have lived for over a thousand years, but I am nowhere near deranged enough to take part in your little '_girl talk_', Sookie."

I couldn't believe him. What the hell was his problem?

"Ugh! This is not some stupid little '_girl talk_', Eric. Do you _always_ have something to say? Why don't you just…"

"Come on, Sookie." Arella interrupted, while walking up and pushing me towards the door. "Let's just go to the other suite."

"What? But… I… just…"

"See you later, Eric." She called back, and I barely had enough time to l look back and see the smirk on his face before being pulled into the hall.

"Ya' didn't have to _drag_ me outta there you know." I said, while glaring her way.

"And sit there while you two started arguing? No thanks."

That only made me glare even more.

I wasn't goin' to argue with him!" I countered.

"You're lying." She stated, and unexpectedly in a sing-song voice with a smile on her face.

I just stared at her for a second. I really hadn't seen that coming.

"Oh, please." She said chuckling. "Deny it all you want, but it's not really not that hard to figure out you were getting started."

"Hey! I was…"

"Just face it. He loves to taunt and toy with you, and you're just way too easy to get a reaction from." She said smirking.

"Hey! Wait just a darn minute!"

"Oh, look, we're here!" she said, completely ignoring me as she opened the door.

I just sighed and walked into the room. I was starting to see that even as nice as she seemed she had this way about her that wasn't what I'd expected. I mean, even I wasn't perfectly nice all the time or anything, but there was just this sarcastic, mean, and almost way too confident thing about her. Wow. Actually, the more I thought about it, the more she reminded me of Eric.

I shook my head at the thought alone. I barely knew the girl. What kinda person would I be if I just went around comparin' people to Eric? He was mean, rude, arrogant, cocky, greedy, and only cared about himself. Who was I kidding? _Nobody _as like him.

"Well, you wanted to talk, right?" she said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Shoot."

I took a seat on the couch and took a deep breath before finally looking back up at her.

"Arella? I wanted to say I was sorry… for earlier. And to apologize… for Bill. He shouldn't of acted like he had."

"W-what?" she said with a look of pure shock and confusion. "You're… apologizing?"

"Mhmm." I nodded.

"But why? You didn't really even do anything." She questioned.

"None of that was any of your fault. I mean, sure ya' did actually take me out somewhere, but it never woulda happened if I hadn't opened my big ole mouth. And even so, Bill shouldn't have gotten so worked up. It wasn't that big of a deal anyways, and he definitely didn't have to yell at you."

"So you're apologizing for _him_? No offence, but shouldn't he be doing so instead of his 'girlfriend' do it for him?" she countered.

It sounded almost mocking for a second, but I had a feeling that's not how she meant it. After all, she _was_ right, and no matter how I replayed it, it still didn't sound that different.

"I know it doesn't really seem all that right, but he's just too damn stubborn right now to even talk to me. And I just couldn't let it go like that. I'm so sorry he did that. I hope you know he'd never hurt you. He just ain't that kinda vampire."

"Oh of course he's not."

I just smiled slightly as I nodded off into space slightly getting lost in my thoughts of Bill. Yeah. Bill was different.

****Arella's POV****

I couldn't exactly say that I didn't like her. I barely knew the girl. The thought of what she'd just said about her little 'boyfriend', though, almost made me burst out laughing.

Personally, I could care less about Bill and whatever she thought of him. It was none of my business and therefore not my problem. A.K.A Who gives a rats ass? However, I was truly wondering if she believed what she'd just told me. I just couldn't get passed how incredibly stupid it was. It really had me questioning her intelligence.

I mean, it was one thing to say he was just trying to be the best he could be, do the 'right' thing, or whatever, and that wasn't even really her decision to make. And then there's truly thinking that he not only wouldn't do so, but couldn't. She did realize that no matter what she said, and whatever he might act like, nobody could change the fact that he was a vampire, right? I mean, she honestly couldn't be _that_ dense and practically obsessed with him. Could she?

"Arella?"

I snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Yeah? What is it, Sookie?"

"Well, I was wonderin' if I could ask ya' a question?"

"Well, go ahead." I said trying to sound encouraging.

"Okay. But in order to ask you, I kinda need to tell ya' somethin' first. I'm just not sure how you're gonna take it." She said nervously.

I wasn't really sure what she was talking about until I remembered the one major reason she was probably here. She was probably going to ask me why she couldn't _hear_ me or something. Something she couldn't well do without telling me her secret of being a telepath. Now, I could either answer her truthfully or play along. Since I wasn't exactly planning on explaining myself to anybody, I decided on the latter.

"Oh, come on, Sookie. It can't be _that_ bad." I scoffed at her convincingly.

"Well, okay then. Here goes." She said, pausing and looking uncertain. "I'm a… telepath."

She stared at me like I just might start freaking out any second, and I almost laughed. But instead, I decided to go easy on her and pretend she was bluffing.

"Sure you are!" I laughed at her. "And I can see the future."

She looked shocked before squaring her shoulders and leaning forward.

"Arella, I'm not tryin' to pull somethin' on ya'. I'm… I'm tellin' the truth."

I stopped smiling and just looked at her for a bit.

"Prove it." I challenged grinning arrogantly.

"At the dinner I read Carl's mind and learned that you and whoever your friends are go there every single Saturday. You weren't there this past one and he was worried about you." She said suddenly.

"What?"

The smile, even if it had been for show, was instantly wiped from my face as I could feel a bit of both caution, suspicion, and anger take its place. I knew she was listening on somebody, but it never occurred to me that she had read his specifically and more importantly probably to learn what she could on me and her sudden introduction to my friends.

"I read his mind, Arella." She explained confusing my true meaning for most likely shock and confusion.

I made sure I didn't seem any more than shocked and in awe of her before opening my mouth. I'd have to come back to that later, I thought.

"Wow. How is that even possible? What are you?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said giving me a sheepish grin. "I've been able to hear people far as I can remember. I'm just a waitress from Bon Temps is all."

I made sure to purposely fidget a bit and look down as if trying to take this all in, before looking back up.

"Oh." I said quietly. "So if you're a telepath, what did you wanna ask me? Couldn't you just read my mind and figure it out?"

"See that's just it right there." She said looking confused. "I can't hear you at all."

"But you _have_ been trying to hear me." I stated, not even caring to mask my displeasure.

"Oh, no. It's not like that, I swear." She rushed out, holding her hands up in surrender. "I always try to keep my shields up and not listen in on folks. I really do. It's just that sometimes when I'm tired or just not tryin' hard enough they slip and I'll get some random lil snippets or somethin'. …I just never seemed to get them from you." She finished looking at me weird.

It was a look that almost screamed that she knew something, which was unsettling at the least. I hadn't told her anything about myself at all. Why she was looking at me like that was beyond me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Can you read minds too?" she said outta the blue.

"What?" I said, feeling my eyebrows practically meet my hairline. "Why would you even say that?"

"Well, I thought that maybe… well, you know… that was why I couldn't here you. I mean I've already met another one during my stay here, so why not?" she shrugged off the last part.

Well, I honestly couldn't say that I was expecting that last part. I suppose I should tone down that whole acting like a normal human girl down a bit and pay attention to by general surroundings a tad more. It can't be too hard. At least I actually didn't need to lie to her about this.

"I may not be a hundred percent normal, Sookie, but I can promise you that I am not a mind reader." I said honestly.

"Oh, well, that's a relief I guess, although it coulda been cool to really talk with someone like me." She said.

"I bet it would be."

"Ya' know? You sure are takin' this a whole lots better than I thought. I haven't told lots of people but they all freak out at least a little bit."

"I can still start freaking out if it'd make you feel better?" I offered jokingly. "But I guess I'm a lot more open minded than others. I've met a lot of… different people out there so I guess I've gotten used to it."

"Oh, well that's just so amazin' to hear. I can't tell you how many narrow minded folk I've… Wait. What do mean you ain't normal? Of course ya' are." She said looking at me like I'd just said 'I hate myself' or something.

I chuckled lightly before answering. "Not exactly, Sookie."

Her eyebrows came together in confusion as she opened her mouth to most likely ask what I meant, when there was a knock on the door. We both simply looked at it for a second. Eric and Godric could simply walk in, and I doubted Bill would simply knock on it after his little tantrum, so I had no clue who that was.

"I'll get it." I said standing up before she could.

I walked over and I could've sworn that awful feeling from earlier settle in the pit of my stomach as I did. I opened it, and quite literally felt my eyes widen and jaw fall open when I did.

"Look who finally decides to show her face." Emily glared coldly.

****Sookie's POV****

"Look who finally decides to show her face." Somebody sneered.

I had no clue who it was, and would've guessed it was Eric with how incredibly cold and pissed they sounded had it not been a girl's voice. I stood up and made my way towards the door, trying to get a glimpse of who was on the other side. I managed to get close enough to see a teenage girl before her gaze flicked right and caught me standing there.

"Who's the blonde?" she said before glaring back at Arella. "Aww. Did you make a new little friend, too? How sweet."

"Arella, do you know these people?" I asked.

She opened her mouth but got interrupted by the same girl.

"She _should_. However, she didn't care then, so who knows about now." She snapped before rudely pushing her way past Arella and inside the suite.

Arella just sighed, and shook her head before giving another girl that was just standing off to the side a look that practically screamed 'WHY?', before stepping aside for her to come in. The girl returned it with a 'Sorry.' look of her own as they closed the door.

I was confused beyond belief. I seriously had no idea who these people were or what they were talking about, and I didn't like it. Not one bit. I was already clueless half the time around all them vampires and not trustin' others. I'd be damned if it happened again.

"Who are ya'll and what the hell is goin' on?" I demanded.

The first girl simply raised an eyebrow, look at me, and then back at the other two. "Is she serious?"

The other girl shrugged, looking like she honestly could've cared less, while Arella just sighed again.

"Guys," She said looking at the two girls. "This is Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, these are the mysterious friends that dropped off the note earlier. Meet Emily," she said pointing to the first girl and then the second. "and Raven."

"Oh." I managed. I wasn't really expectin' that, but that didn't mean I had to be rude about it. "Well, hi there."

"Hey." Emily said offhandedly.

Raven just nodded in my direction.

And here I thought Arella was a bit off the first time I really said hello. She had at least tried to politely just take part in the whole handshake and get over it. I guess I really might just be a bit too used to everybody else around me actually being used to the whole greeting thing.

"So, umm, I guess we could…" I started but got interrupted by Arella.

"Would you mind giving us a moment? Thanks, Sookie." She said without really giving me a chance to answer, already steering the others towards her bedroom and shuttin the door.

I huffed and sat on the couch to wait.

"Well, _that_ was rude." I mumbled.

****Arella's POV****

"Start talking." I said as soon as I'd shut the door behind me.

"Why do you care?" Emily snapped.

"Just shut it okay." I countered before looking at Raven. "Why are you two here? I'd already told you this would be over soon."

"I know, but some things have come up and plans have changed."

"Hence the note Carl gave me." I reasoned, and she nodded.

"Okay, then. What happened?" I asked her only to be interrupted by Emily again.

"Why are we even here? If she is fucking high and mighty to up and leave the first time then she can do it again. It's obvious she doesn't give a shit about us. Ha! So much for 'I'll catch up with you guys.' You lying bitch!" she snapped, getting in my face.

"You always been such a fucking tempered hot head, you know. And for what it's worth, I didn't ditch you. But you know what? Maybe I should have! Then at least I would've gotten away from your stupid loudmouthed idiocracy!" I snapped.

Raven sighed and tried to separate us, but we paid her no mind.

"You would know asshole!" she growled.

"Well, fuck you too!"

****Sookie's POV****

I hadn't even been waiting a whole two minutes before I started to hear some screamin'. At first I thought I was just hearin' things, maybe from the lack of sleep lately. At least that's what I thought. I walked over slightly, and sure enough, they were screaming.

"You lying bitch!"

"You over assuming idiot!"

"You're one to talk! You the fuck ditches the people that _care_ about them _after_ said people even thought to do something for you that day? Ungrateful brat!"

"Shut the hell up! You know why I don't like doing anything. You have _no_ right to start preaching what I should or shouldn't do. And for the last time, I did not ditch you! You would know that if you just shut the fuck up and listened!"

I was sure I must've looked pretty shocked. And I was. Just a few minutes ago them girls were telling me they were friends. I might not really know them but even as oddly distant as they seemed, I didn't think they _hated_ each other. They just kept going with me not really listening for anything other than the fact that I could still hear them in general, until something caught my ear.

"Take it back." Somebody sneered.

"Make me!" somebody snapped.

"You know, this is just why your kind are nothing more than a load of lying, evil, monsters who don't give a shit about others!"

"At least I'm not part of some disgusting spell binding hag!"

"Lying asshole!"

"Hot headed imbecile!"

"Hag!"

"Monster!"

"Witch!"

"Devil!"

I stared at the door with wide eyes, my whole being full of confusion and shock.

"… What?" I mumbled to myself.

****Eric's POV****

It wasn't long after they'd left that Godric had returned, no doubt noticing the look of amusement still written on my face. Watch that girl all but drag Sookie out of the room was quite entertaining. She did a much better job than poor little Compton ever could, and she was but a child.

We spoke, in general. About what would happen to him now that he no longer held a position, what he planned to do, about his earlier decision, and probably most importantly and his eating habits. Unfortunately, I'd only been able to all but force him, although we both knew that would never technically be possible, to down two of the synthetic bottles, but it was a start.

However, as it was, we were walking towards Godric's current suite. He'd said something about wanting to ask the girl, Arella I remember her name being, a question of some sort. It wasn't a long walk down the hall, however, even the small act had me remembering all the times it was just me and my maker; just the two of us, walking side by side. And after being apart for so long, although if anybody asked I'd deny it of course, I actually _missed_ the simple act of being at his side.

We were almost there when I smelt something different in the air. Somebody had been through here recently. I couldn't recall what the smell reminded me of, but it was certainly familiar. I didn't like it. Our attention was stolen but a few feet from the up coming door by what expectantly sounded like an argument. I would have settle it on being Sookie and Bill again until I listened in.

"Lying asshole!"

"Hot headed imbecile!"

"Hag!"

"Monster!"

"Witch!"

A witch! I didn't even care to finish listening. My fangs sprang forth, and a growl fell from by mouth as I all but ripped the door from its hinges and spend inside.

****Sookie's POV****

I wasn't left alone to ponder that for long as Eric busted into the room and headed straight for the door in front of me, ripping it open. At once, all three girls on the other side turned their heads in time for Eric to send a murderous glare at the two new arrivals.

"Witches." Growled out dangerously with a disgusted tone.

I almost missed Godric standing slightly between us through all this with a wary and cautious look, as he seemed to take in everything around him carefully. That's when something hit me. I know I just heard them say… but did Eric really just call them…

"Wait a second." I interrupted.

"What?" Eric sneered, as everybody also glanced at me.

"They just… you just… You're _witches_?" I said in utter shock.

"Apparently." Raven said dryly.

"Duh." Emily said rolling her eyes.

That seemed to only piss off Eric even more for some reason and make Godric tense up slightly, but I ignored them and decided to ask something else that just seemed to click in my mind.

"So if they're… _that_," I said pointing at both girls before turning to Arella, "then you're really a…"

"'Fraid so." She shrugged.

I don't know how big my eyes shot open or my mouth went all wide. All I knew was that I think I'd just discovered some creepy new addition to the whole 'supe community' that I sure wasn't ready for. This was all way too much, and I sure don't think my brain was takin' it well either. Before I knew it, my knees had gone week and my vision had gone black.

**REVIEW! : )**

**A/N:** **I'd say I was sorry for taking long to update and give you my good excuse, but I don't think you guys would appreciate a lie when the truth is a big ol chunk of the accursed Writer's Block.**

**As for the little revealing at the end… you don't like it, don't continue to read it. You aren't forces to. However if you caught it and liked it, here's my little explanation. …**

**I don't know about you guys, but I've noticed that as much as you and I both might love all the other GODRIC/OC stories, they always seem to be the same old shy/innocent/beautiful inside & outside/ wonderful creature who couldn't hurt a thing/ the sun in his eternal darkness/ blah blah blah blah blah. Didn't you guys ever wonder what it would be like if he ended up liking somebody who wasn't? I mean, hell, they even have him paired with a Fae, and immortal god-like creature, and I think even and _angel_ in a few stories. (No offense to any of those stories and their authors. I'll have you know that I actually really like most of those. That doesn't mean this didn't stand out to me and make me wonder.) So I decided to twist it up and change it… by A LOT.**

**Well, enough of that. Reviews, comments, anything you wanna say will be gratefully accepted. If you just wanna leave you're hate and start to flame, I suggest you not spend your time because they won't even be bothered with. May I remind you that this IS FanFiction: a place to do WHATEVER you want. Thanks for reading. : )**


	16. 14 I Didn't See That Coming

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything but my own OC**

**ENJOY…**

****Godric's POV****

I caught Miss Stackhouse just before she could make contact with the ground. I could tell it was just from the shock, whatever from I still wasn't completely sure, but there was nothing to do but await her reawakening, so I laid her on the couch.

"I suggest we await to her what Miss Stackhouse has to say before acting on anything." I told the room, directing it more towards my own childe though.

It didn't take long, a minute or two at the most. Yet, that didn't stop Eric and one of the new young girls to glare at each other continuously. I'm afraid that as much as I would rather like to pride myself on being alert of my surroundings all the time, I had been too far lost in thought to truly know what it is that maid Eric react like so. Either way, she was coming to and all would hopefully be explained.

Her eyes fluttered open as she let out a groan, all while trying to sit upright. "W-what happened?" she asked looking around at us.

"You fainted." I answered. "And apparently so because of something you have recently discovered. Would you mind explaining what is going on?"

"Oh, umm, sure." She replied still looking at me. "Well, I went to talk to Arella cuz I wanted to apologize for what Bill had said and we came in here to talk. Then, there was a knock on the door and those to girls were there. And then there was some argument, and some screaming, and…" she went on before she gasped.

I followed her gaze to find she was staring at the other two girls before continuing.

"Arella had called you a… a witch."

I finally understood what had made Eric react like he had. It wasn't exactly a mystery that us vampires hated and would usually kill witches on sight. They were one of the few creatures out there that posed an actually threat. I doubted either of these two did, however, but a strong enough witch could always be considered a very serious problem.

"And then she called you a… a devil?" she asked nervously staring back at Arella.

That can't be right. The other two even smelt like witches. I wasn't blind to notice she didn't smell completely human either, but that can't possibly be correct. Can it?

"That's impossible." Eric spat, still wary of the girls' presence. "I can tell you're not completely human, but you can't honestly expect us to believe _that_."

And I couldn't agree more, until I suddenly remembered something. Back in the basement of the church. It was fact that she wasn't normal right then and there, but… no. How can this be possible? But I had seen her; all that power suddenly pouring from her. Her sudden change in eyes, voice, and strength were only an addition to what I'd subconsciously figured out. There was no denying it. Perhaps she truly was, after all, we had nothing to prove her wrong.

"I think, that perhaps, we should believe her, my childe." I finally said.

"You believe her?" he asked in shock, while still eyeing her with a bit of distrust and surprise.

"I have witnessed some things from her that you have not, just before everybody took action at the church actually; things that seem to have no explanation _but_, apparently, that. The fact that we have nothing to disprove it with only makes it that much more true I'm afraid." I softly explained, for his ears only.

Surprisingly, it wasn't as quiet enough as I'd thought it was.

"What happened?" one the newer girls spoke.

"And what would your names be? I don't recall being introduced."

A sigh escaped from Arella's lips as she took a step forward to start the introductions herself.

"These are actually the 'friends' you two have heard of. Vamps, meet Raven and Emily. Guys, meet the vamps, Eric and Godric." She said casually. "And then there's Sookie, but you guys already met."

"Hey." Emily said dismissively. "Now could you be so kind as to tell us what happened?"

"What happened in that church?" Raven said, surprising Eric and I with the statement.

"Nothing much." She answered dismissively, so I decided to answer fully.

"Gabe happened." I stated, and we all noticed Miss Stackhouse's tense and pale slightly. "Before I finished him after his attack on Miss Stackhouse, he had tried to take _advantage_ on her as well."

"What?" Sookie gasped in shock.

"That bastard. I'm glad you killed him." Emily growled angrily.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine." She said simply.

"She threw him off her and across the entire basement with enough force to dent the concrete wall. No to mention picking him up off the ground by his collar as if he weighed nothing."I elaborated.

Sookie turned to her with a look of awe and surprise as Eric did so with surprise and a pleased smirk on his face.

"And let me guess, her eyes wet pitch black, rimmed blood red, and her voice got all demonic-like, too?" Emily said.

"What? Really?" Eric and Sookie asked at the same time, the last part towards me.

"Her eyes were not rimmed red." I said questioningly.

"Oh, well, then I guess she wasn't really pissed off then." She said with a shrug.

"Well, go on." Eric suddenly prompted. "If you're truly such a creature then do something we can't. Scare somebody for all I care."

"Really?" Arella questioned with a raised eyebrow, looking around.

"Yes." Eric answered somewhat eagerly.

"I don't really care." Raven shrugged.

"Whatever." Emily said, before blurting out, "Just don't do that creepy thing you did to me last Halloween and we're good! Okay?"

She chuckled softly, throwing her a smirk, before saying she wouldn't.

"Okay. Let me see." She said softly before closing her eyes.

We all waited, and all but the two girls seemed to be waiting for the worst. Suddenly the lights all flickered suddenly before exploding slightly and going out. It didn't really affect Eric and I with our better senses. Or that's what I thought. That is until the temperature started to drop and the darkness truly started to get dark. In seconds it was so dark that even I could not see a hand in front of me. I could sense Sookie start shivering when suddenly Eric gasped.

"How is this possible?" he said in shock.

I was about to question what he was talking about when I gasped softly as well. It was cold in here. Not just for Sookie, but as in even I was having trouble keeping from shivering violently. Such a human feeling was both incredibly surprising and concerning. This shouldn't happen, correction, this can't happen.

"Oh, before I forget. Don't close your eyes, Sookie." Emily called out suddenly.

"W-w-why not-t?" Sookie stuttered, still shivering.

"Fine. Don't listen, but don't say we didn't warn you." Raven said casually.

"What are you two blabbering about?" Eric questioned, but was interrupted by Sookie's sudden terrified scream.

"Let go of me! Get off!"

"What is it Miss Stackhouse" I tried asking her.

"No! Please don't! Let me go!" she screamed, almost sounding on the brink of tears.

"Sookie calm down! There's nothing else in this room." Eric tried to reason.

"But they're everywhere! They're…"

"Calm down." Came Arella's voice. It reminded me a bit of how she'd sounded when confronting Gabe, but not completely. She was still there. It was just enough to be considered an undertone at the moment.

The temperature started to return to normal, as did the lights, as if they'd only been turned all the way down and not actually exploded around us. My shivering stopped and I could now make out Eric next to me on alert, the girls still standing where they had been, and Arella hunched over slightly with both hands on either side of Sookie's head as she continued to shiver in fear on the couch.

"Just calm down. Calm down and open your eyes." She said softly.

A few seconds later Sookie managed to open her eyes as she started to look around the room frantically with wide eyes.

"See? All better." She said before standing up and taking a step back.

"Why didn't any of you stop it? They were…" she trailed off looking over her arms and hands. "There's nothing on me."

"You _were_ warned not the close your eyes." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Well, you _could_ have told me before. What did I see anyways?" she snapped, speaking the last part at Arella as Eric and I also looked on for an answer.

"Nothing. Well, nothing important or that you'd understand. No offense." She said with a sigh. "And I didn't say anything because it wouldn't have helped. Somebody _always_ gets too curious and does so anyways. It wouldn't have changed what you would've seen."

"But I didn't just see somethin, I felt it. It was right here and it was…"

"All in your head." Arella interrupted. "That was the simplest and easiest thing to pop into my head at the moment that I could do. Unfortunately I haven't exactly mastered how to do so while still having full control of _that_. Sorry. So unless you'd like to see and feel yourself being attacked by who knows what, just don't close your eyes." She explained.

"What _did _you see?" Eric asked, truly interested, not that I could blame him.

"I don't really. They were these things, way scarier looking than anything I've ever even seen on some horror movie or nightmare. Some kind of creepy looking monsters with claws, and deformed, and slimy, and with real sharp teeth, and I don't know what else." She finished with a shiver before asking, "What _were_ they?"

"Oh nothing." Arella said dismissively with a wave of her hand. "It wouldn't even really matter if I told you because you wouldn't have a clue what I was talking about anyways."

We all fell into a bit of an awkward silence as nobody seemed to know what to say after that last statement. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it still wasn't enjoyable with nothing but staring.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Eric suddenly asked the girls.

"Finally! I thought this would go on forever." Emily whined.

"Oh, shut up." Raven and Arella deadpanned at the same time, receiving a raised eyebrow from Eric as well as an amused look from myself.

"Anyways," Raven continued. "We came over to find you, even though I know you said to just wait, because something came up. Well actually two things did. Because of the whole "vampire sacrifice at that church & then bombing thing", sorry 'bout your house by the way."

"It is alright. Thank you though." I said with an amused smile before she continued.

"That stupid church has now set up a 'patrol system' around certain residential areas in the city. It's not very effective nor organized enough for them to successfully even find a lost dog with I'll tell you that right now, but you never know I suppose. So, you know, basically look out for all the idiots driving vans. I swear it's _that _obvious." She said making a face.

I didn't blame her. The rest of us also made some kind of disbelieving frown or noise of some sort at the news. How the reverend believed himself so incredibly dangerous and serious about his position by actually using such an amateur approach I will never understand. I suppose it was simply one of those things that those with such an absolute and blinding belief would do.

"So..." Arella started sounding utterly confused. "You guys came to a vampire hotel, to find me, _just_ to tell me about guys in vans." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." Emily said smiling. "This is why."

She bent down enough to pick up a medium sized duffle bag, that I hadn't even noticed, from next to the couch Sookie was on before throwing it at her. She caught it with no trouble, only fumbling slightly as she tried to grab a firm hold of the handle without dropping the luggage.

"Again?" she sighed, looking back at her.

"Yup." Emily said simply.

"Did ya'll just kick her out of your home?" Sookie asked incredulously, as we also looked on in confusion.

"Not exactly." Raven clarified for her. "She just can't be around the for the next few weeks, maybe a month or two."

"What? Why?" she blurted out.

"Witch stuff." She stated simply.

"Hence, "Arella faced Sookie. "No witch, no access. No exceptions."

"I still can't believe witches are even real." She mumbled before looking back at the girls accusingly. "That's still not right you know, kicking her out like that."

"What you think is not my problem, nor is it important to this what so ever. I don't make the rules." Raven replied coolly.

Sookie huffed in exasperation which only caused Arella to chuckle at her.

"Calm down. It's really not that big of a deal. It happens every so often anyways. I just have to go stay somewhere else for a while."

"That still don't mean I'm okay with it. You know what? Why don't you come on back with me to Bon Temps? No way I'd let you go who knows where." Sookie said with an all too happy smile spreading across her face.

Her sudden offer, though I may not have shown it, had caught me off guard. And for some unknown reason I didn't like it. No matter how considerate a thought and offer it may have been. I didn't like the idea of Arella going to live with Sookie, so I was more than relieved when she responded.

"That's very considerate of you, offering something like that, Sookie. But I don't think somebody like you and somebody like me living in the same place would go down all that well." She said with a hint of a mischievous smile. "Plus, I don't think Bill really likes me all that much."

"Oh," she said, her smile faltering slightly. "Then where will you stay? I doubt there's a lot of options short notice like this for you to take on up. You should at least come back to Bon Temps with me. At least stay at the motel or something. At least that way you'd know _somebody _while you're away." She urged.

The thought of her having to seduce herself to a filthy motel didn't sit too well either, and I found myself speaking before even truly registering it.

"You could stay with me?" I asked.

"With you?" she asked, looking a bit surprised.

****Arella's POV****

Even Eric had turned to look at him as soon as the words had left his mouth. I'm sure that had he not been the vampire that he was he'd surely be suffering from severe whiplash at the moment. And yet, I couldn't help but stare at Godric in utter surprise. Sure I kind of liked him, but I still barely met the guy. Hell, I've even spent more time with Sookie that him already, which really wasn't all that much, for him to suggest something like that. Not to mention I'd thought we'd all be on our merry way soon.

I couldn't seem to come up with any answer as to why he'd offer such a thing, and it looked like neither could Eric. Sure I'd saved his Maker's life, and he was obviously more than great and was serious about his offer, but even I could tell he hadn't seen that coming, as he stared at Godric like he'd just grown another head or something.

"Stay with you where? I thought your house blew up?" I finally said. _Unless you have more, which you probably might._

"I've decided to spend some much needed time away from Dallas, reside in Shreveport for a while. I'd very much like to spend some time with my childe. That is, if the Sheriff doesn't mind?" he said, looking at Eric with the hint of a smile.

"Never. You know you are always more than welcome to stay as long as you wish." Eric said at once, all but breaking out into a five year olds happy smile.

"And if it weren't too much of an imposition, I'm sure we could find you a spare room. After all, his home _is_ quite spacious. Would you mind having a guest for a time, Eric?" he asked looking at him again.

"Not at all, Godric." He answered happily again.

"What do say?" he asked me.

I thought about it for about two seconds before answering.

"I would have to say that's a wonderful offer, but I can't accept it from you." I said seriously.

I almost laughed as the small smile he'd been wearing slowly slipped off his face in unexpected confusion.

"But, why?"

"Because. It's not your home to offer." I said simply before turning to Eric. "You. Would you actually mind me staying at your home?"

"Not at all." He repeated.

"Are you sure?"

"But of course."

"And you're not just saying that because Godric's your Maker and you'd probably rather die than go against him or something?" I asked both jokingly and seriously.

"Surprisingly, no." he said smirking, but still being honest.

Huh. I give him this, whether he's just doing this out of his little gratitude to me for helping earlier or for some other reason, which was most likely it as much as it was to please Godric, he was still being honest. Him practically inviting me to stay in his home, a vampire's home, was actually kind of flattering. I've never really been too close to any vampires other than the distant nod hello and the things I was taught growing up, which were as basic as all the other basics I was taught of all the separate and different species out there as a young child. And even so, let me tell you that I could tell this wasn't an everyday thing.

"Well, do you except or not?" Eric prompted, smiling like he already knew the answer.

"Oh, just say yes already." Emily put in her two cents. "Besides, that's about as great as it's gonna get unless you decide to up and 'go home'. Or worse, last time."

Last time this happened wasn't so bad, well not when it started out. What's bad was who I'd ended up spending it with. I swear these witch 'buddies' of theirs have absolutely no concept of a head's up at all. They'd all but literally barged in on us in the middle of the night. Before I knew it I was officially stuck in a room for six weeks without way to escape, and sharing it with what could only be described as the nursing home from hell. Which coming from me, you know is some serious shit! All those oxygen tanks, the girtles, spit bubbles, the bed pans…EWWW! Most of them weren't even remotely human!

I could only guess Raven and Emily were thinking back at that too because all three of us shuddered at the same time while letting out a small frightened whimper at the memory.

"I think I'm gonna have to say yes to that offer of yours." I said still even sounding disturbed by my previous thoughts.

"Good." He said smirking, before turning to Godric and excusing himself. "If you'll excuse me while I make our departure arrangements for tonight."

Godric nodded and he was gone with a few long strides, shutting the door. Sookie immediately stood up and hugged me as she started to gush her sudden over excitement.

"Oh, my lord! I'm so excited you'll be comin' back with us. Sure ya' won't be right in Bon Temps, but Shreveport ain't that far away. I can't wait to get on home. I've been missin' everybody so dang much lately, you know. I bet you'll like it too."

Raven chose that time to speak up from her place right behind me, as she looked at Sookie with a raised eyebrow. "You sure know how to talk, don't you?"

"What?" she looked, having not paid much attention to her at all.

Emily sighed before being as blunt as ever. "She said you have a big mouth."

"Hey! That ain't nice." Sookie practically chastised.

"Well, that don't gone mean it ain't still annoyin'." Emily replied, being a smartass and mimicking her southern twang perfectly.

Sookie glared at her and opened her mouth to snap something at her when Eric strolled back in with a smirk in our direction. It was pretty safe to assume he'd heard that last part there.

"Our flight is set to depart in two hours. Sookie, I suggest you return to your room and pack. Do not worry for your brother. I already informed him just moments ago. We shall await you in the lobby so don't be too long." He said sparing her a glance before looking back at us.

"Oh, okay then. See you in a little while." She said before rushing out of the room.

"Shall we head down, Master?" he asks Godric first, who in turn nods.

"Ladies?" he says, exaggeratedly waving his arm towards the door.

"Aww. Well, aren't you sweet?" Emily said with the biggest fake smile she probably owned, before walking for the door. "Well, you heard him. Hurry your ass up!"

"Don't you just wanna smack her?" Raven muttered.

"All the time."

"Yeah, well try spending two days straight with her by yourself. I couldn't be happier if I was kicking her in the face or hitting her with a shovel right about now." She said nonchalantly.

"That sounds kinda fun actually." I agreed, now walking as well.

"Will you stop talking and … woah!"

Her foot caught right on the corner of the door sending her face planting to the floor. Raven and I both stopped right behind her and fell quiet for all but two seconds before we burst out laughing and stepping over her like she wasn't even there.

"_Real_ graceful." Raven commented.

"Walk much?" I asked without looking down.

She huffed, looking at us expectantly. "Help?"

We both stopped and looked back at her, where Godric and Eric were standing just inside the doorway, both looking very amused. We just looked at her before we burst out laughing again with renewed vigor before walking off down the hall towards the elevator.

We all made it inside the elevator, and pretty much all chose a spot to lean against for the little journey downward. Godric and Eric were leaning right off the corner of the back and left wall, while Raven and I simply leaned our backs against the right, and Emily stood straight right in front of the doors, glaring at them. They were still smiling, most likely incredibly amused at us, while we simply wore a shit eating grin on our faces, as Emily kept muttering and grumbling random who knows whats.

"Bitch." She muttered at me, as she sent me a dirty glare.

"Oh, no!" I gasped, before smirking again. "Now you've hurt my feelings. How will I ever recover?"

Raven just snickered and I even caught Godric and Eric chuckling slightly.

The elevator sounded and we got off before following Eric as he ushered us to some kind of sitting area on the other side of the lobby. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at some of the clientele just 'sitting' there though. Some were literally just sitting and waiting, others having conversations, and then there were a few that looked like they could've cared less as they were munching on a few humans in plain sight. Then again, it is a hotel specially catering to vampires, so I guess that as long as nobody actually dies nobody really cares.

Godric and Eric started talking about something to do with a bar, and 'when we get there…" stuff so I finally decided to ask about the duffle bag that had been thrown at my face.

"So, what exactly did you guys pack in here? Or did you just go around my room and grab the first things your hands touched again?"

"Obviously, that's not your whole closet" Raven started. "I did get you most of the stuff I know you'd rather and usually wear, two pairs of shoes, underwear, socks, iPod, phone, chargers, etc. I didn't get everything myself so if something's missing, take it up with her." She said signaling to Emily.

"Hey! I _did_ my part. You can just leave me the fuck out of this." Emily interrupted still being touchy about having laughed at her.

"Will you suck it up already?" Raven snapped at her, smiling a bit. "Stop being such a whinny little brat, will you."

"Yeah, plus you would have done the same thing too if it was one of us. Hell, you've done it to me twice!" I said, and chuckled as she did too at the reminder.

"Okay. Fine. Oh, and I got a couple of books from your bookshelf for you. I thought you'd want to read some of them."

"Well. That was weirdly nice of you.'

"No kidding." Raven said, giving her a weird look.

"Oh shut up, guys. I can be bitchy, but I'm not that bad." She said waving it off like nothing.

"You three are very… odd." Godric said suddenly.

We all turned to find they'd already finished talking at some point and were apparently just listening and watching us, still looking amused.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself, for vampires." Emily said.

"I also have to say you aren't too bad either, for witches." Eric said, with that trademark smirk of his, to which Emily only beamed.

Eric suddenly grimaced before sliding a smirk into place and looking out towards the lobby before standing up. We all turned our heads in time to perfectly catch his _polite_ greeting just as said person came walking towards us.

"Bill."

"Eric." He practically growled_, _with this slightly pissed of and disgusted look of his face.

I wasn't sure if he was even trying to, but if he wasn't trying to let us know he practically hated him, yeah, I'd take a wild guess and say he wasn't very good at it. Hell, even Emily gave him a good raised eyebrow at his sudden little display of… whatever that was supposed to be. Maybe he thought he was all tough acting like that? Who knows, maybe he does.

He gave Jason a quick nod before acting as though he actually cared about Sookie's every little aspect and questioning her like you'd see a caring parent do so.

"Ah, Sookie. I hope it wasn't too much trouble getting ready such short notice."

"Everything is fine." Bill answered for her, all but pushing her aside to try and get in Eric's face.

Even Jason quirked an eyebrow at Bill this time as he looked just about ready to tell him what's what for acting so rude to his sister. I'm not sure exactly how it happened, but I think that was the moment I decided I kind of liked Jason, more than a random person anyways. He sure didn't seem like the smartest tool in the shed, but anybody that looks willing to take on a vampire for his sister, and a human no less, was all right by my books. This guy sure had guts. Not to mention it was kind of sweet to know he actually seemed to care about his family.

Eric only smiled smugly as Sookie practically chastised him before telling us we should start moving out. We walked through the lobby and outside the hotel before Sookie spoke up.

"Well, it was nice meetin' you, even if it was a short one at that." She said looking at Raven and Emily.

"Thanks?" Raven said, unsure of what to say to the girl they'd barely met. "It was nice meeting you too I guess."

"Well, bye." Emily said just as unsurely, with a small wave in her direction.

"Wait. That's it? You're just gonna leave her without even saying bye or somethin'?" she said almost looking appalled. "I thought you guys were friends?"

"Yeah? So?" Emily asked.

"Unless you really haven't noticed, Sookie, we aren't exactly the touchy feely kinda people. What do you want us to do? Hug and crying like a bunch of emotional little babies?" I asked.

I couldn't believe she looked like she was about to suggest just that, if not something pretty close as I made a face at her along with Emily.

"Eww. I'll pass, thank you." Raven grimaced.

Sookie made a face of disbelief before sighing and walking over to the black BMW that was supposed to take us to the airport.

"Yeah, well we're gonna go. You need to leave anyways. Have fun in Louisiana." Raven said, actually sparring a bit of a warm smile.

"Oh, and don't call. If I don't get to see you, I don't wanna have to hear you either. Just don't die and we're good." Emily commented as she started to turn around.

I just chuckled softly at her comment. "Well, bye to you too."

I was just about to turn around and get in the car, followed by the vamps, when I noticed something. I might not have actually opened the bag up yet, but it was light to have everything they said in here. Way too light.

"Wait." I called before they'd even taken five steps from us.

"What the hell do you want now?" Emily snapped.

I glared at her and held out my hand impatiently. "Give it back."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said looking at her nails in a bored manner.

"Then explain to me why this bag is around five pounds to light, genius. Stop playing stupid and cough it up."

"You are crazy I didn't…"

"Now." I interrupted coldly.

"Ugh! Fine. Take your shit. See if I give a damn." She said mumbling all sorts of random things as she pulled out, just like I'd thought, my phone, iPod, wallet, a charger, my lighter, a bracelet, an extra set of headphones, my flash drive, and about five other things and dumped them into the duffle bag.

"Happy now?" she snapped.

"Very." I replied smiling smugly. "You can go now."

I didn't even wait for her to say anything as she looked ticked off that I'd caught her, while both vamps and Raven were quite amused watching the show, before turning and heading for the car.

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun in Shreveport. I hope you get hit by a bus." She said walking off.

"I'll try, but no promises." I said right before ducking into the care, still smiling.

We all got in and drove off on the way to the airport. Ironically enough, though, I noticed that for the second time since I met everybody here, we were all in a car, sitting in the exact same places, except Bill in the front middle and Eric in the passenger side because of the current courtesy hotel driver. We weren't even a block away before Sookie turned to me with a bit of a scowl on her face.

"You know, that was so mean." She said referring to what Emily and I had been saying.

"Nope." I replied smiling. "That was love."

I couldn't have planned it better myself, but as soon as I said that, Eric burst out laughing. Let's just say we hadn't even left yet, but already I didn't think it was that bad. I really think I could make this work.

**Don't forget to REVIEW! : )**


	17. 15 Well, Hello Shreveport

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything but my own OC**

**A/N:**** I know it's been a LONG while, but hey, life happens. I hope you enjoy the extra long chapter.**

**ENJOY…**

****Eric's POV****

I was still, uncharacteristically, trying to wrap my head around the sudden turn of events. Not only had we all just confirmed this new girl, Arella, wasn't normal, but completely skipped the supernatural scale, from human to devil. I could practically laugh out loud from sheer joy as my mind worked over any and every possibility I could extract from this.

In all my thousand years, if there was something I learned, it was that a lot really did depend on who you knew. Especially in the supernatural world community, your connections could actually save your life. And with a creature such as her, I'm sure we could come to some sort of understanding, one way or another. After all, I always get what I want.

However, I'm sure it couldn't possibly be too difficult to get her on my side. She might be young, even by human standards, but I'm sure by her nature alone I could guarantee that we weren't that different. I can't even begin to imagine her upbringing, whatever it's like wherever it is they all live, but I seriously doubt she's that innocent.

Whatever it is that I do, though, I'll have to do so discretely. I had thought perhaps Godric's apparent attachment to her had been caused by his unstable and vulnerable state. Now, however, I'm not so sure. Her true nature revealed hadn't seemed to have changed a thing but clear a few things up. It doesn't take a great deal of focus to notice the fact that my Maker hardly takes his eyes off her. I don't even think I've ever seen him laugh and smile so much in such a short time before in any of the many centuries we spent together.

I'll admit she has a certain… way about her. She isn't at all horrendous to look at either, I'll give her that. Her pale skin could almost compete with my own. Dark hair and uncommon jade green eyes drastically contrast, giving her an almost exotic look. And her sarcastic, feisty attitude is quite the eye catcher; there was telling me that she could no doubt actually back up any tough talk if she truly wanted though. Of that, I was quite certain. However, both my Maker and I have come across many women before, some painfully beautiful. Why he seems so incredibly drawn to this one, I am not sure.

For the time being, however, I have no reason do to anything but to let things move on and observe. As it is, we've just arrived at the airport, and I don't think I've ever been more content to know that a stranger will be spending time in my home very soon.

****Bill's POV****

I don't like that girl. All pleasantries and pretending aside, there's something off about that one. I knew there was something different at work as soon as I'd met the brat at Godric's nest. I just hadn't thought it would win over two of the most powerful and dangerous vampires this side of the world had to offer to her side so quickly, if at all. I had enough to worry about with the Queen breathing down my throat before even this little trip. Now, for reasons unknown to me, I have two more annoying presences to watch for, Eric's pathetically weak but dangerous Maker and some annoying but mysterious brat.

And to make matters worse, Sookie seems to be all the more over joyed at the sudden news and new guests staying so close to her home. The fact that I have to continue to pretend to care at all just adds to the list of things currently pissing me off. As if giving a shit about her pathetic life and moving back to that hick town weren't enough. Just thinking back on how easy it was to have her 'fall in love' with me and make her believe I felt the same makes me want to burst out laughing. What a stupid, ignorant, human.

It won't be much longer now until I fulfill my mission and have her delivered to the Queen though. Not long at all.

****Arella's POV****

I was still thinking about how amazing it was that there was an entire airline that catered specifically to vampire travel as Sookie and I walked into the private plane to take our seats. It wasn't as small as I would've guessed, but it still only had a few rows on the left with two seats each and facing each other, while a few seats were simply placed facing each other on the right with a little table between them.

I all but ran to the first window seat my eyes landed on. What could I say? I loved having the window seat. There was also a lot more legroom than what's usually expected in a standard plane so I set my duffle bag down between my feet and the seat.

"So… I was sorta wonderin' about somethin'." Sookie said while standing a bit awkwardly behind the seat in front of me.

"Yes?"

"Is the reason I can't _hear_ you cuz of what you are?"

I couldn't help it as I chuckled slightly. Her question was just so cute. I very rarely actually had to explain anything about myself, since I was so used to talking to, well, others like me when it came to things about what I am that I couldn't help but find it utterly adorable.

"No silly." I said, almost sounding a bit condescending. "You can't _hear_ me because I'm not letting you." _Oh, and don't tell Bill about me if you don't mind._ I thought her way, making her gasp.

I didn't have to answer anything else or look at her shocked face for long as all three guys came in. Godric took a seat in front of me while Eric took the seat closest to him on the right side to stretch out his long legs, as Bill and Sookie sat in front of him facing each other. I almost forgot Jason, Sookie's brother, was also tagging along, had it not been for said guy getting out of the bathroom and looking around awkwardly for a place to sit just then.

"Do ya' mind if I sit here?" he finally asked after a dew good seconds of just standing in the isle.

"Not at all."

"Thanks." He said and sat down beside me. "So…"

I knew it wasn't exactly a coincidence that the plane had just happened to start up and move, he started fidgeting, and was trying to strike up a conversation at the same time. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Nervous about flying?" I asked politely.

"Naw, I ain't scared of no flyin' hunk of metal." He tried to brush off. Tried.

I gave him an 'Are you serious?' look as I also spied Sookie from the corner of my eye, gripping Bill's hand so tightly he was lucky to have been a vampire at the moment and not human.

"Oh, I… just… ya', a little bit, yeah." He finally admitted. "Only done it this one time as a kid. Didn't turn out that well actually."

I don't even really know why I did what I did, but I offered him a "Well, umm, just calm down and you'll be fine," as I awkwardly tried to comfort him by patting him on the shoulder. Hell, even Jason wasn't expecting that from the surprised look on his face. I just turned around before he even opened his mouth to respond and focused on the window. This whole 'trying to be nice' thing that Emily and Raven are always yapping at me to try was a bit harder and more confusing than I thought it'd be. _'What the hell was I even thinking, trying that?' _I thought. It was awkward enough without feeling the stares on the back of my head.

"Yes?" I turned to find it was Eric that was looking at me just then, smiling.

"Nothing." He said smugly before going back to staring at Sookie while she wasn't even paying attention just to piss Bill off.

I turned around, set on staring on the window and watching the tarmac that had slowly started moving beneath us when I caught Godric also staring at me with this strange look in his eyes.

"Yes?"

He seemed to snap out of it suddenly before smiling softly. "Just thinking I'm afraid."

"Oh. Then continue if you wish, don't stop on my account."

"It is fine. And you, are you not thinking as well?"

I got the hint easily enough. "Well, I've never been anywhere in Louisiana, so I really don't know what to expect."

"Hmm. I understand. Where have you been, if I may ask?"

"In the country?" I asked wanting to make sure, and received a nod. "I've been to California, Nevada, Washington, Florida, New York, Arizona, Montana, Michigan, Utah, and obviously Texas."

He hadn't probably expected so many and raised an eyebrow in response before speaking up.

"You certainly seem to have been around the country."

"Not really." I shrugged. "Those are just really the only places I've stayed in and not just passed through."

"And soon you'll be adding another to your list?" he joked.

"Seems that way." I smiled lightly.

He seemed amused and accepted my answer without speaking up again, and I didn't push it. That was one thing I could definitely appreciate about my little conversations with Godric. Maybe it was his age, or maybe this was just the way he normally was, but he never seemed to feel the need to fill every quiet moment with noise. If he wanted to say something, he did so, said what needed to be said and was done with it. There was never any obnoxious blabbering like so many other people, mostly humans that I've met. It was nice. I just couldn't help but return his brief smile, before turning back to my little mission of starring out the window as the plane took off.

…** … ****20 MIN. LATER**** … …**

I slightly gripped the armrest just that much tighter. It was almost a subconscious thought at this point. I didn't even know, let alone care how long this flight had been going on for, but I didn't think I could take anymore. I swear I think my eye was about to start twitching or something if it didn't stop soon. Normally, I would care less if somebody ran their mouth. Talk yourself to death if you want, I truly don't care. That is, apparently, unless Sookie is concerned. All she's done this entire time is run her mouth like a fucking crazy person since the second we took off. I seriously doubted she's even stopped to breath more than ten times. And if she didn't quit, I was afraid I'd snap.

_ That's it!_

"Hey, Sookie?" I asked, getting her attention and painfully forcing a smile onto my face before throwing the act out the window and glaring coldly as she turned to face me. "Shut. Up."

"Respect her!" Bill growled at me, butting in.

"And continue to listen to her annoying nagging for who knows how much longer? No thanks. And nobody asked for your opinion. Butt the fuck out!" I snapped at him, which only caused him to growl and glare at me.

"Oh, please." I said, laughing at him rather coldly. "I've met toddlers scarier than you."

He kept glaring at me while he stood up and walked further down the isle to a different seat with Sookie on his tail, where I, fortunately, didn't have to see either of their annoying faces. Sookie following him around like that only make the dog comment that much more enjoyable. Score one for me. I turned back around to see all three guys looking at me again, making me seriously realize I better just get used to being stared at for a while.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. That was rude, whatever." I said dismissively.

"Actually, I was gonna say it was 'bout time." Jason confessed.

"Well, good. At least I wasn't the only one tired of hearing her RUN HER MOUTH." I said, making the last part loud enough for her to hear.

Her answering "Hmph! You didn't have to yell." was more than pleasing, as I could only feel great as a victorious little smirk planted itself on my face alongside Eric's as he too enjoyed the show. In a way, I felt like I was actually really starting to believe what Godric said about Eric liking me. Farfetched, I know, but it's okay. I liked me too.

It wasn't that much longer that any of us had to wait before the pilot told us we would be arriving in the Shreveport airport soon. It only took about five more minutes before we'd actually touched down, come to a full stop, and the door opened for us. We all stepped out of the aircraft and unto the Anubis Air tarmac while we, basically just Bill and Sookie, waited for them to unload the luggage.

While they did what they did, I noticed Eric walk off saying something about a car. I stood off to the side from the little commotion and simply took in my surroundings, having placed my bag by my feet. It wasn't exactly what anything I hadn't seen before, just a sudden change from the big city life only about an hour ago. One could actually say it was quiet right now. I ignored the talking and random planes moving by and it was pretty quiet. Not city quiet, when no matter what you could always hear cars racing down the streets as artificial lights filled the night sky and people were out and about all hours of the day, but truly quiet. There was nothing really out but the night itself, in all its wondrous glory. I liked it. It just felt really nice, great actually. It's been a while since I've stayed anywhere like this, and… I missed it.

"What are you thinking?" Godric suddenly asked beside me.

I felt my eyes widen slightly at being so caught off guard, thinking and all. I didn't bother looking at him, though, as I kept my gaze fixed on the trees at the other end of the tarmac as I answered.

"It's certainly different. There's definitely no car engines roaring and bright lights shining in every direction."

"You do not like the change?" he asked, and I could feel him look at me then.

"No, I do. It's nice." I admitted honestly, which I'm sure he could hear in my voice. "It's quiet, calm. I miss being in a place where you can actually just simple enjoy nature, the night. It's beautiful."

"Indeed it is." He agreed.

I glanced at him only to find him still looking at me with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, feeling a bit awkward and at a loss.

It looked like he'd caught himself doing something he shouldn't as a carefully blank look replaced the previous one before turning to look back toward the others.

"We should go. Eric is returning." He said before walking back to where two vehicles had just driven up, not really giving me any choice but to follow.

"Come, Sookie. It's time we leave." Bill said once we were all ready, and I almost laughed at how Jason was glaring daggers into the back of his head. Not that I could really blame him though. That last comment made it seem like he was talking to his obedient dog, not the woman he claimed to 'love' so much.

"Oh, I know, Bill. I know." She said before walking up to me and giving me a little piece of paper. "That's my number alright. You can call whenever you like, got it."

"Thanks." _I guess._

"I just hope I get to see you again real soon. Call if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure thing, Sookie."

She hugged me suddenly, again, and I swore to whatever god, deity, or whatever that might be out there to take pity on somebody like me at the moment and get her to let go. I was still nowhere near used to that, at all. I was more than grateful when she finally let go and started to walk off, until she turned back around glaring at Eric.

"You better not do anything to her, Eric. I swear I'll come down and find you and our arrogant butt if you do."

"Of course, Sookie." He replied unfazed, obviously amused at her threat.

"Ha. Ya' right." She mumbled before walking off and climbing into the truck followed by both guys as Jason sent a small wave in my direction before it drove off.

"Will you two hurry up? My existence consists of more than just waiting around for you. " Eric said, strolling towards the driver's seat of what looked like a silver Jaguar, well I think anyways, before getting in and popping the trunk. "Put that away. I don't want that lying in my car."

"Aww. What's the matter? Mad Sookie didn't give you her number too." I remarked mockingly while still doing just that.

I heard a quick annoyed growl before Godric let out a soft chuckle as he too got in the car. I do have to say, though, that I was quite surprised to find luggage already there as well considering Godric had nothing and I hadn't seen Eric with anything. Oh, well. I shrugged it off and got in the backseat. The car was shooting off the airport and down the streets as soon as I'd closed the door. At least I really couldn't complain. I hated slow drivers, and Eric seemed to be anything but.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" I finally asked after a few minutes.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know." He said coyly.

"Oh, of course not. I simply enjoy asking completely unimportant questions aloud for the sake of running my mouth."

I saw him smirk at me through the rearview mirror as he while muttering something to Godric in some other language. It almost sounded like Swedish but I couldn't be sure. I couldn't even get the accent right, let alone speak it.

"I have to make a stop at the bar." He said, addressing the both of us.

"You have a bar?"

"A night club of sorts, actually." He clarified. "I have to stop for a while and deal with a few things before my current person in charge starts killing them all." He finished with the smallest of smiles.

"You mean Pam?"

He went serious all to quickly. "How do you know…"

"Sookie mentioned her." He seemed to accept that and calm back down as he gave me an 'Ahh…' and I continued. "She said something about her being gorgeous, rude, blonde, weird, lesbian, and having great taste in clothes." I shrugged.

"Actually…" Godric seemed to muse in thought. "I think the two of you might rather like each other. After all, you are quiet alike."

"Interesting theory, Godric. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see."

I didn't comment. I couldn't exactly say anything considering I hardly even had a clue of what Pam looked like. Instead, I decided to look out the window. Partly because I wanted to see what this place really had to offer but also because they'd gone back to talking in their own little language. There were lots of trees, then some houses, trees, a shopping center, trees, houses and a school, trees, a few restaurants, trees. I was beginning to think it was safe to assume there were a lot of trees here. I sort of just zoned out for a moment then until a red light was shining off the window, seeming to get closer. I looked outside to see a building coming up, the light actually being the neon sign.

"Fangtasia? Really couldn't think of anything more unoriginal than that, huh?" I snickered at the horrible pun.

"Perhaps, but I care not so long as it brings in money."

He went around, parking in back, before getting out without waiting for either of us and walking towards the back door. I inwardly sighed at his actions before turning and reaching for the door handle. My hand was just about to grab it when the door suddenly flew open and a pale hand was next to mine; a pale hand that belonged to Godric, as I looked back up again, along with the small smile on his face. It's not like I had many options at the moment so I took his hand and climbed out of the car.

"Umm… thanks." I said awkwardly before realizing we were still basically holding hands and pulled mine away.

We walked over to the door, and gladly let him lead the way down the strange hall. Even in the back here, the blaring music was pretty loud. I could only guess it was a few times louder in the main room, not that it probably bothered anyone. He'd said it was a bar so most human's and vampires alike were too distracted to even care.

We didn't really eve go that far besides turning the first corner before coming to an "Employees Only" door and Godric opening the door for us. It turns out it was an office, Eric's office to be exact. There was his big chair and desk, which he was obviously using at the moment, followed by two chairs, a bookcase, a bunch of random office-like supplies, a cabinet, and finally a black leather couch in the back. Well, back from where he was, but right next to the door.

"Make yourselves comfortable." He said dismissively, not even lifting his head from staring at something on his desk.

Not that I really cared, so I did just that and sat down on the couch. It wasn't that long after before the door opened to reveal a pretty tall, blonde haired vampire. She was dressed in what looked like a skintight black leather jumpsuit, about four or five inch stiletto boots, and just about enough cleavage to leave even most women wanting. I was wiling to bet this was Pam, but didn't say a word. For all I knew there could be another tall blonde vampire chick here.

She only had eyes for Eric as she shut the door with a bored look etched across her face. "It's about time. I hope you know how close it came to slaughtering some of the vermin."

Eric still didn't even look up. "I take it all went well then."

She rolled her eyes before turning ever so slightly, eyes landing on Godric and nodding respectfully. "It's so very nice to see you again, Master."

"Likewise, Pam." He said as a slight smile graced his lips.

That's when she finally noticed me. She looked me up and down with a hint of disgust, no doubt at the clothes I still haven't changed out of since the hotel gave them to me, by still suggestively by the smirk on her face. "Why, Eric. I didn't know you were bringing me a little snack."

I arched an eyebrow before drawling out in utter boredom already. "Not on your life."

"Oh." She drawled out with just the hint of a smug smile. "We'll see about that."

I could have sworn I heard Eric roll his eyes as he tore his gaze from his paperwork-cluttered desk. "Arella, Pam, my progeny. Pam, Arella, our new house guest."

"Excuse me?" She immediately turned on him with what I guessed was her 'You better be fucking kidding me?' look.

Instead, he simply blew her off looking back at his desk. "Later. Now get back to work before you're missed."

Her eyes narrowed in frustration before turning on her heal and slamming the door shut hard enough for the wall to vibrate slightly. But other than that everything seemed to go back to before she came in. Eric went back to whatever those papers were while Godric just sat there quietly, speaking up every now and then, and sometimes not even in any language I understood. It wasn't until about three a.m. that Eric finally decided they could close up and we could leave.

Pam must have locked up after everyone was kicked out, since I actually heard what sounded like people landing on the street, before heading out back. She glared my way all the way to her car, some kind of really sleek Mercedes. Big surprised. But I honestly could've cared less. She could glare away is she pleased.

The three of us got back in Eric's car before shouting down the street once again with Pam on our tale. I honestly have no real idea of where we actually drove to, since I wasn't familiar with the area at all, but we'd somehow gravitated toward a more remote area with parts of the forest surrounding us on both sides with the occasional high end home here and there. He finally took a very sharp left around a curb before slowing down as a gate opened up before us.

It wasn't an outright mansion or anything, but it was probably the closest thing around here to one. Freshly cut green grass spread out in all directions like a small ocean of emerald surrounding the property. The long paved driveway led right up to the big two-story house before curving and going under a pass that must have led to the garage somewhere in the back. It was a beautiful and unique design between suburban and stone construction with it's grey assorted stones lining the walls length. Big windows seemed to frame the front of the house from all sides, giving the place a bit of an unnatural glow as light shown out from it into the night. The place must have been a good four acres at least.

He stopped directly in front of the main door before we got out and, almost immediately, two men came out and descended the few steps from the porch to stand just a few feet from the car.

"Great to have you back, Mister Northman." One of the men dressed in black said politely.

_Did he actually have butlers?_

"Felix. Markus." He acknowledged. "You remember my progeny."

"Always delightful to see you again, Miss Pamela." One of them said. I still wasn't sure who was who.

She walked away from her car and strolled passed them toward the house and going inside, rolling her eyes as she went. I guess she was still irritated about Eric's dismissal and me.

"This is my Maker, Godric. And this is Arella, an acquaintance of sorts." He looked at me with a hint of a smirk. "Take their belongings to the guest rooms. They'll be staying with us for some time."

They both nodded obediently, but I noticed that it didn't seem like they minded one bit, before stepping forward.

"I am Felix, and that is my brother Markus. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Felix said as they stopped in front of us. He was a middle-aged man, maybe late fifties, his hair was thinning, wrinkles adorned his features here and there, and he had a bit of a bear belly on him. His brother must have been around six years younger with the contrasting full head of hair and bit of a slimmer look.

"Likewise." Godric responded just as politely with a bit of a small on him as he inclined his head, acknowledging each man. "Felix. Markus."

"Miss." This time Markus spoke up.

"Hello to the both of you." I nodded politely.

They turned for our bags and I almost gave in to the urge to retrieve my bag myself before dropping the notion. These men worked in Eric's personal home. I'm sure they would never even think of wronging him whatsoever, my things would be fine. That didn't mean the feeling wasn't there.

Eric, looking as satisfied as satisfied as ever, strolled in ahead of us like he owned the place. Wait… he did. Well, you get what I meant. I tried not to show any hint of genuine interest, but I did have to admit it, at least to myself, Eric had great taste. The house was beautiful. The detail was something I had yet to see much of anywhere here in this particular country. I had no doubt that he probably had it custom made. I followed both vampires up the porch and into the house, passing the two gorgeous pillars on either side framing the front door. The stone that made them up looked to have been polished to utter perfection. It almost looked like pieces of granite were mixed in ever so delicately into the flawless columns.

We walked right in, looking around slightly as we went, before he started talking.

"There are six bedrooms total throughout the house, each one light tight, my office, a private theater, library, basement, kitchen, two living rooms, a study, and a few extra rooms used for storage. The entire property is guarded at all times. You've already met Felix and Markus. I also have a made that comes twice a week and personal chef that caters to my human staff in the evenings." He listed off rather proudly.

Wow. He really had everything laid out and set up didn't he. I wondered why he needed so much damn space, though. For all I knew Pam might even have her own place, and even if she stayed here, they had more than room left over. I just centered all my will power on not commenting on the 'maid' part. I mean, really. One thousand years old and you still can't pick up after yourself. There's no such thing as excuses there, that's just lazy. Even I wasn't that lazy, and let me tell you, I could be very lazy.

"So?" he inquired.

"It's perfect, my childe." Godric said contently at the same time that I sighed dramatically and said, "Well, if that's the best you can do."

"Thank you, Master." He said almost looking quite relieved at his reply while shooting me a small smirk.

Whatever playful mood there had just been was then drained from the room as Pam walked back in from some hallway looking very serious. "Well? What is she?"

He barely looked at me, almost as if asking permission to tell her, and I nodded. One simple word was uttered, in what I assumed to be Swedish again, before she interrupted.

"Bullshit." She snapped at me. "Prove it."

"Ugh. What is with you vampires? Prove this, prove that." I mumbled to myself not caring if they heard. Let them hear me, all the power to them. "Paranoid twits."

She was about to snap at for what I said, I was sure but I cut her off, turning to Eric. "Where's your kitchen?"

He raised an eyebrow at me as if to say, 'What? Why?' before motioning for me to follow. And in to the kitchen we went. And I do have to say that at least I know knew somebody actually used this because this room was to god damn nice and stocked to never be used in a vampire's house.

They stood of to my side, just waiting to see what I'd do, which quite honestly I wasn't too sure of to start with. I looked around, getting an idea before heading to the stove. I turned it on all of the switches on high and stepped right in front of it, for some reason making the decently low flames jump up about a foot above the whole stove top. Don't ask. It was just something that always seemed to happen around my kind. It'd only been explained to me once but you forget things from when you're four quite easily. Instinctively, they all took a step back at the sight, and before they could do say anything, I stuck my arm into the flames. The blue flames burned a blinding white around my limb, but nothing happened other than part of my sleeve catching fire. There were no welts, or melting, or burning whatsoever as they stared on in shock.

I had to fight back a smirk at their faces to keep the neutral façade. To them, I was probably the first being they new of, probably besides a phoenix, that they new of that was 'fire proof'. Unknown to them, however, this was actually something I'd learned to do, just like my mentor who taught me. But what the hell, what they don't know wont hurt them.

I stepped back from the stove and waved my hand ever so slightly, immediately shutting it off to their surprise. Even Eric was having trouble not looking my hand over for what should have been serious injury. I stuck my entire arm in their direction and turned it this way and that for them to see before letting it fall to my side.

"Incredible." Godric murmured, still watching my unarmed limb.

"Oh, and that reminds me." I said, remembering something and starting to rummage through the drawers for what I needed. After all, I technically _did_ promise something. Now let's see, let's see. Found it! I took out the rather large and sharp cooking knife from the drawer and faced them to address Godric's mysteriously unanswered question.

"You remember how you ask how that had happened back at your house, you know, after the whole bomb thing?" I asked, knowing he'd understand.

"Yes, but what does_ that_ have to do with that?" he asked referring to the knife in my hand.

"Watch."

I could have sworn he was about to try and stop me, but I guess he was just too shocked that I would actually do this to do so. I made a face as I brought the sharp end to my other now outstretched arm and cut from the wrist up to my elbow. I wasn't going to lie, being cut hurt whether it was a paper cut or a stab wound, and this definitely hurt like a bitch.

They all looked at me like I was crazy. Well, actually that was only Eric. Godric still looked slightly shocked that I had actually cut myself so badly, while Pam could her eyes off my now bloody arm. She almost took a step forward but slammed into the Godric's arm as he suddenly stretched it out right in front off her, stopping her in her tracks.

I barely even had to concentrate it was so second nature to do so now before I felt that familiar rush of power and an almost warm sensation coursing just below the surface as the wound healed. Slowly but surely it closed up until flawless skin was covering the once jagged cut that had been there only five ten seconds ago. Reaching over, I turned on the faucet slightly and let the blood wash away before turning to the vampires once again.

"Da daa!" I smiled smugly at them.

Godric simply started at my perfectly healed flesh before a subtle smile spread across his lips. "Incredible."

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises." Eric smirked. It wasn't hard to see he was only thinking about how much he would only gain from somebody, and honestly, I didn't mind in the least. I would have been offended if he didn't. Oh the possibilities and opportunities to give the vampire a run for his money. Living here would most certainly be worth it.

"Trust me." I smirked right back. "The list just goes on and on."

**P.S. ****This is basically what I meant about the jet and where they were sitting.  
****http: / www. global vacation travel packages. com/ assets/ images/ private_ jet_ inside .jpg**  
**-Sookie & Bill: on the L side with the table  
-Eric: far L corner  
-Arella, Jason, & Godric: far R side  
(just picture there's no table where Eric's sitting and that there's another double seater in front of the loner on the R for when B&S get mad and move)**

**P.S.S. ****This is Pam's car. …well, this is one of them. ;)****  
-Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG SS  
http: / www. net carshow. com/ mercedes -benz/ 2006-slk _55 _amg _ss/800x600 /wallpaper _ **

**P.S.S.S ****And this is the car Eric got from the airport.**** (I'm pretty sure he personally flew to Dallas so it's okay that he got one on the way back)  
-Jaguar XJ  
http: / . blogspot. com/ -Bk515NWbXGo/ Tm8EbEW8TNI/ AAAAAAAAFm4/ 3pnAo1d32Ik/ s1600/ 2009-07- new-jaguar -xj-exterior .jpg **

**P.S.S.S.S ****Eric's home:  
****http: / www. luxuryreal / residential/ 1266862- gated- custom- new- construction- stonestucco- mansion- in- exclusive- dupont- estates- 5- dupont- court- brookville- new- york- united- states**

**JUST TAKE OUT ALL THE SPACES!**

**Woooh! Glad that's all done with! :D**


End file.
